Yo, y mi otro yo
by KonaKona000
Summary: Yui Hirasawa, una chica normal de preparatoria que empieza a tener extraños impulsos y gustos, afectando a las demás miembros del Club de Música Ligera, ¿qué le depara el futuro para la joven Yui? ¡Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Sensaciones.

Era por la mañana, hacía mucho frío, me levanté en contra de mi voluntad. Debía asistir a la institución llamada preparatoria. ¿Para qué?, ¿para ser alguien en la vida?. Sólo los humanos tenemos ese patético deseo de ser alguien superior a otros. No pudimos evolucionar de forma en que nuestra única preocupación fuese la de comer, dormir y reproducirse.

Mi pequeña hermana fue como de costumbre a despertarme pero al ver que ya estaba despierta se sorprendió un poco ya que era ella la que usualmente me despertaba. Pero desde hacía ya varios días eso había cambiado. Ya no sonreía, no pasaba tiempo con mis amigos o familiares, todo me molestaba y me daba asco, quería mandar todo lejos. Y lo más raro de todo, aunque ya me había acostumbrado, escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, sí, voces, que me decían que hiciera cosas que nunca creí que podría ser capaz de hacer.

, el desayuno ya está listo, baja o se enfriará- dijo mi hermana con su usual amabilidad.- ¡Voy!- contesté sin ningún tipo de enrgía-.

Bajé a la mesa casi desnuda por así decirlo, llevaba puesta mis típicas medias negras, la falda escolar y el sujetador, lo demás faltaba pero me daba igual.

-Onee-chan, ¡¿qué haces?!- gritó mi hermana sonrojada, ¿por qué se sonroja?, no me digas que siente algo por mí.- Nada, solamente no me apetecía ponerme el resto del uniforme-dije-.

-Debes hacerlo, sino se te hará tarde- dijo mi hermana menor tratando de esconder su sonrojo. Sigo insistiendo que ella siente algo por mí-.

-Vale, vale, iré a cambiarme, ¿feliz?- contesté un poco molesta-.

Ya de camino a la preparatoria me estaba congelando, maldito invierno no lo soporto. Estaba con la expresión en mi rostro que podía denotarse desde hace varios días, mmi hermana venía contándome qué había hecho con sus amigas el fin de semana, no podría importarme menos. Me contaba que unos tipos habían intentado ligar con ellas invitándoles a ver una película pero que al rechazarles estos se fueron sin protestar, algo raro pensé. Ya que los hombres siempre intentan conseguir lo que quieren a la fuerza, patético, lo sé.

-Pues cuando Jun había dicho que no y los otros muchachos se alejaron ¡nos sorpendimos mucho!- ¡Mátala!, un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza. Vamos, sé que quieres, si la matas no tendrás que soportar más esas estúpidas historias. Venga Yui, tú y yo sabemos que es lo que hay que hacer, mira por ejemplo el lugar, no hay ningúun alma cerca, ¡es el momento perfecto!, ¡hazlo!-.

-¡No!- grité con tal fuerza que mi hermana dio un gran salto del susto.- Nee-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó- ¿Eh?, sí, estoy bien, tranquila.- estaba sumamente agitada, todo me daba vueltas, ¿qué clase de persona siente la tentación de querer matar a su hermana?-.

Me dispuse a apurarme y llegar lo antes posible a clases para ver si la maldita voz esa se callaba de una vez. Cuando por fin llegamos habían muchas alumnas en los alrededores, todas con sonrisas y caras radiantes de felicidad, qué asco- pensé-. Me dispuse a ir a mi salón de clases para ver si esta horrible sensación desparecía de una vez...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Confesiones y ayuda.**

Ya estando en clases veía cómo las horas pasaban y pasaban y mi aburrimiento era cada vez mayor, casi hasta el punto de querer empezar a bailar sobre la mesa donde me sitúo. No le había dirigido la palabra a mis amigas, esto lo hacía para evitar tener alucinaciones extrañas y evitar hacer alguna tontería. Ellas estaban extrañadas por mi reciente comportamiento ya que antes de que empezara ese mes yo era un mar de sonrisas y optimismo, pero dejadme haceros una pregunta, teniendo lo que yo tengo con la voz rara que oigo, ¿quién podría ser tan sonriente todo el tiempo? Pero eso no se lo podía decir a ellas, a decir verdad me preocupaba que supieran la verdad. Así que pensé en decirles que no me sentía bien, sí, eso serviría.

Justo la hora que precede al almuerzo me encontraba dibujando una especie de personaje sacado de un manga de fantasía, es increíble ver cómo he mejorado en el dibujo, antes era patética a la hora de dibujar. A decir verdad últimamente se me dan bien los deportes, sobre todo el baloncesto. También el arte, el dibujo y música estaba imparable. Con la guitarra había mejorado considerablemente ahora podía tocar diferentes géneros de rock, como por ejemplo el heavy metal, trash metal, grunge y también el indie, éste último me había cautivado completamente por lo que ahora escuchaba bandas de todo tipo.

-_Hey, Yui, ¿cómo vas?-_ dijo una voz masculina- ¿qué quieres ahora?, ¿no ves que estoy en clase?- le contesté casi susurrando para que no me escuchara nadie.- _Sólo quería saber si estás a gusto conmigo, ¡Pero qué digo!, si todos están a gusto conmigo ¡jajajaja!-_¿has acabado?- pregunté fríamente, últimamente la voz dentro de mi cabeza está mucho más molesta que de costumbre.- Oye-dije- ¿podrías dejar de meterme sentimientos de querer matar a los que me rodean?, el sentimiento de esta mañana hacia mi hermana me hizo sentir muy mal sabes.- _Ehhh, pero si yo sólo quería probar tú fuerza de voluntad-_ ¿en serio?- _Bueno... tal vez no, pero en el fondo que ría hacerlo. Pero ahora que me lo dices de esa forma ya no te daré esos impulsos, ¡pero no creas que no buscaré la forma de divertirme!- _Pareces un niño de primaria...

Sonó la campana que hacía saber que la hora del almuerzo había empezado, así que cogí lo que tenía que coger lo más pronto posible y me dirigí al techo, pero antes de lograr mi cometido:

-¡Hey Yui!- dijo mi compañera de travesuras Ritsu o Ricchan como le digo yo- ¿quieres ir a la cafetería?- ¡Maldición!, ¡piensa rápido Hirasawa Yui!, ¿qué le digo?, ¡ayúdame Dios! Vale, exageré en esto último-. Eeeh, ehh. No puedo, debo ir... debo ir... a la enfermería, ¡sí, a la enfermería! Lo siento Ritsu- ¿Ritsu, desde cuándo me llamas así?- ¡Maldicioooooón!-pensé- Eeeh, eeeeh, quiero decir Ricchan, jajajajaja- intenté fingir mi antigua risa, ¡joder, qué difícil es!- Eh, ya veo, sabes, te noto rara últimamente- dijo un poco desanimada- ¿Sí?, jajajaja, yo me siento igual. ¿Nos vemos más tarde vale? ¡Adiós Ricchan!

-¡Joder, por poco!- _Casi te descubren eh, pobrecita Yui-_ Mira, tú cállate, ¿vale? Que por ti casi nos pillan.-_ Hey Yui, ¿no crees que sería bueno contarles tú situación? Ellas son tus amigas después de todo...-_ Tal vez tengas razón, pero también está la posibilidad de que no me crean y me tachen de loca y no quiero eso.- _Pobrecita Yui, sujeta a los comentarios de las demás personas, es tan triste que quiero llorar fufufu~- _¡Cállate! Si te tuviera en frente mío en este momento...- _¿Qué harías?, ¿poner en práctica las artes marciales que has aprendido estas últimas tres semanas? Aunque has mejorado mucho a decir verdad, si fuera una presencia física tendría miedo.-_¡Has visto!, por algo el sensei me ha cogido cariño, soy de sus mejores alumnas y eso que soy una novata.- _Vale, vale, ya entendí no hace falta presumir. Mira, hemos llegado al techo._

Ya en el techo comía el almuerzo que mi querida hermana había preparado para mí, estaba muy bueno pero hacía un frío horrible, maldito invierno.

-_Yui- _¿hmmm?, ¿qué pasa?- _¿Vas a ir hoy al club?, tienes varios días sin asistir...- _Tienes razón, pero me da miedo hacer alguna locura, y conociéndote a ti es probable que pase.- _Otra cosa Yui, ¿le contarás a alguien que eres lesbiana?- ¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿cómo voy a contar eso?!- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, yo lo veo de lo más normal. Además tus amigas son muy guapas, jejeje.-_ Aléjate de ellas casanova, seguramente ellas ya tienen a alguien especial sabes.- _¿Tú crees?, aunque no está de más intentar.- _Hmmm, supongo que tienes razó-¿Yui, eres tú?- dijo una voz familiar- ¿Qué haces aquí?- M-M-M-M-Mio-chan, ¿qué sucede jajaja?- ¡¿Ahora qué hago?!, tú, maldito, ayúdame-_ ¿Eh?, ¿por qué debería?, mejor me voy a dormir, adiosito~. -_Maldito.- ¡ !, verás... estaba aquí porque... porque-¡piensa rápido!- porque... ¡Las vistas son estupendas!, sí, por eso jejeje. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?- Había escuchado unas voces... ¿Eras tú?-¿eh?- Que si eras tú la que hablaba sola, oye, ¿estás bien? Ritsu tiene razón en lo que estás rara últimamente...- ¡Tanquila!, sí era yo, verás... ¡He aprendido una nueva canción y la estaba cantando jejeje.- Oooh, ¿nos la enseñarías hoy en el club?- ¡Claro!- Vale, adiós, ¡te veo en clases!- Vale, adió- ¿eh?, ¿EEEEH?

De camino a clases mi cabeza estaba en otro sitio pensando en qué canción debería cantar, ciertamente he aprendido muchas pero no son de sus gustos, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¡¿qué hago?!- _Yui, tranquila, no es para tanto...-_ ¡Sí es para tanto!, si me hubieras ayudado esto no habría pasado. Ahora debo cantar una canción que se ajuste a sus gustos.-_ Hmmm, ¿no estabas ensañada con el indie?, enséñales alguna canción de ese género.-_ Hmmm, podría funcionar, pero ¿cuál?.- _Ya pensarás en algo..._

Habiendo llegado al salón de clases con una mirada de como si hubiera visto un fantasma me acomodé en mi sitio para pensar en la nueva canción. Hmmm, ¿qué canción, ¿qué canción?... Las horas pasaban y pasaban y lo más curioso es que pasaban demasiado rápido, es irónico ver que cuando más necesitas al tiempo este más rápido pasa, ¡gracias tiempo!- pensaba molesta-.

Ya terminadas las clases me dirigí a toda velocidad al baño para meditar, estaba vacío, menos mal. ¡Oye, voz!-dije- _¿ehh?, ¿qué pasa? Por cierto, tengo nombre y es Roger.- _Da igual, creo que ya tengo la canción, el algo rara pero puede funcionar.-_ ¿sI?, ¿Y cuál es?- Pues es- ¿Yui, estás aquí?- Dijo mi querida amiga Mio-chan. ¿Cómo hacía para encontrarme tan rápido?_- S-Sí, estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?- Eh, no nada, pensé que estabas mala, ¿vienes?- Sí, enseguida subo, adelántate.- Vale... Adiós.

Luego de unos ardúos cinco minutos recordando la letra de la canción y los diferentes acordes me dispuse a ir. ¡Bien!, ¡vamos!

¡Hola chicas~!- dije aparentando normalidad, ¡vamos Yui, tú puedes hacerlo!- Hola Yui- dijeron todas.- ¿Qué canción vas a tocar?- dijo Sawa-chan- ¿Eh?, una que escuché el otro día-dije.- ¿Oh, que no la has escrito tú?- No, no es mía. Ahora procederé a interpretar la susodicha canción-¡maldicón!, ¿susodicha?, ¡contrólate! Esto... esto... ¡Ah!- ese fue el sonido que despedí al caerme a causa de los cables.- Vale, ahora sí-¡Espera!, ¿y el nombre de la canción?- Preguntó Ricchan.- ¿Eh?, ¡ah! Cierto, cierto. Lo siento, la canción se llama ''We Used to Vacation''.- ¿Eh?, ¿en inglés? Interesante. Vale puedes empezar.- Y así lo hice.

_I kissed the kids at noon_

_Then stumbled out the room_

_I caught a cab_

_Ran up a tab_

_On 7th and flower_

_Best recital i had to ruin_

_Missed my son's graduation_

_Punched the nickles boy_

_For taking his seat_

_Gets all that anger from me_

_Still things could be much worse_

_Natural disasters on the evening news_

_Still things could be much worse_

_We still got our health_

_My paycheck in the mail_

_I promised to my wife and children_

_I'd never touch another drink_

_As long as i live_

_But even then_

_It sounds so soothing_

_This will blow over in time_

_This will all blow over in time_

_I'm just an honest man_

_Provide for me and mine_

_I give a check to tax deductable_

_Charity organizations_

_Two weks paid vacation won't heal the damage done_

_I need another one_

_Still things could be much worse_

_Natural disasters on the evening news_

_Still things could be much worse_

_We still got our health_

_My paycheck in the mail_

_I promised to my wife and children_

_I'd never touch another drink_

_As long as i live_

_But even then_

_It sounds so soothing_

_To mix a drink_

_And sink into oblivion_

_I promised to my wife and children_

_That accident_

_Left everyone a little shook up_

_But at the meetings_

_I felt so empty_

_This will blow over in time_

_This will all blow over in time._

_-¿Y bien?, ¿qué tal?- pregunté nerviosa.- Wow..-dijeron todas a la vez. ¡Bien!, era buena señal.- Yui.. ¿desde cuándo eres tan buena?- ¿Eh?, pues... no lo sé, un día empecé a tocar así y bueno... jejeje.- ¡Genial Yui-senpai!- exclamó Azu-Nyan.- Nunca pensé que sería tan buena.- ¿era eso un halago?- Bueno, me alegra que os haya gustado jejeje.- Pero... tenemos una pregunta qué hacerte...- ¿C-C-Cuál?- ¿Por qué has estado actuando así desde hace varios días?- ¿Así cómo? Jejeje- ¡Así mismo!, es como si nos evitaras.- Calma Mio-chan, no las evito a ninguna de vosotras.- ¿Entonces qué te pasa?- No hay marcha atrás, debo decírcelo.- La verdad es que... es que... es que ¡soy lesbiana!-¡ ¿EEEEEEE?!_

**Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 2, próximamente traeré el 3, ¡así que esperadlo! Dejadme Reviews con vuestras ideas y cosas que queráis comentar acerca del fic. Adiosito~**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3. Citas y canciones.**

-Y-Y-Y-Yui, ¿es cierto eso?

-''...''

-¿Yui...?

-''_Maldición, ¡piensa rápido! ¡Maldito Roger!, ¿para qué dijiste eso?- Pues porque pensé que no querías decirles acerca de mi existencia.- ¡¿Y eso fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?!, además, ¿desde cuándo puedes hablar por mí?- Desde siempre, sólo que parecía muy problemático y pasaba de hacerlo.''_

_-¡Yui!_

_-¿EH?, sí sí, ¿qué sucede?_

_-¿Cómo que qué sucede?, ¿es cierto eso?, de que eres... ya sabes..._

_-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- dije con toda la seriedad que pude, así tendría ventaja sobre ellas.-_

-No no no, sólo que es algo inesperado, sabes...- dijo Mio denotando sentirse culpable, ¡la victoria es mí-

-Dime Yui, ¿alguien te gusta?, ¿es de esta preparatoria?, ¿cómo es?, ¿cómo se llama?, ¡dime dime dime dime!- Preguntaban las jóvenes Ricchan y Mugi-chan. Hay que ver cómo he ampliado mi vocabulario a lo largo de este mes.

-¿Es cierto Yui-senpai?, ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste?- preguntaba Azusa Nakano pareciendo descepcionada.- ¿Descepcionada?, no me digas que...

-''_ Joder Yui, piensa en cómo escapar de esta situación, ¡Roger, di algo! ¡Ayúdame!- ¿Ehh? ¿con qué?- ¡Yo qué sé!, piensa en algo para salir de esta situación._

-¡Por favor Yui! Responde, ¿siiiiiii?- Preguntó Ritsu intentando hacer ojos de cachorro, qué mal le salen...

-Vale, la verdad es que... es que-

-Onee-chan, ¿estás aquí?

-¡Ui!, ¡qué alegría verte!, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, sólo venía a ver si te ibas a quedar aquí o volverías a casa.- _¡Bien!, ¡usaré a Ui como método de escape!_

-¿Pero qué dices Ui?, ¿no recuerdas qué día es hoy?

-¿Eh?, ¿había algo especial hoy?

-Ui... me ofende que no recuerdes, de hecho, hoy es el día en que ¡Tú y yo íbamos a tener una cita! ¿Qué te parece?

-¡U-U-U-U-U-U-U-Una c-c-c-c-cita!- dijo mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate, qué mona es.

-¿Qué me dices?

-¡C-c-c-c-claro, me encantaría Onee-chan!- _¡Vamos!, me he librado del interrogatorio._

_-''Buena esa Yui. Has conseguido escapar.- Jajajaja, ya lo sé. Nada supera mi intelecto.- Claro, claro. Otra cosa.- ¿Qué?- Mira disimuladamente la cara de tus amigas.-¿Qué les pas...-_

Y ahí estaban, todas las integrantes del Club de Música Ligera impactadas por la escena que acababa de hacer con mi pequeña e inocente hermana. Pero algo no estaba bien...

-''_Voz, ¿tú también las vez?- Sí, la rubia con aura de princesa y la que parece un gato parecen molestas de alguna forma, ¿les habrá pasado algo?- Hmmm, no lo sé. ¿Habrán tenido alguna discusión o algo por el estilo?- Quién sabe... pero creo que deberíamos irnos pronto.-Tienes razón.'' _

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana. Ui y yo tenemos cosas qué hacer, ¿verdad Ui?- ¿Eh?, s-s-s-s-sí, ¡es verdad!- dijo sonrojada.- ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana Yui!- se despidieron todas a la vez.- _''Así que... le atraen las mujeres...''_

-Bueno Ui, ¿dónde quieres ir hoy?

-¿Eh?, no sé, donde quiera ir Onee-chan iré yo...

-¿Qué te parece el karaoke?- _Qué original, ¿no Yui?- Cállate._

-Me parece bien, vayamos al karaoke- decía con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Qué mona joder!

Ya llegados al karaoke más cercano cantamos algunas canciones, cómo no; es un karaoke después de todo. Ui cantaba canciones de diferentes artistas japoneses mientras yo cantaba canciones de bandas estadounidenses y europeas, es ahí donde están las mejores bandas.

-¡Ui mira, cantaré una canción para ti!, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Ehhhh!, ¡¿en serio?!- dijo con la mayor expresión posible-.

-¡SÍ! Espera y busco una adecuada. A ver... a ver... Hmmmm no, esta tampoco, no, hmmm... ¡Ajá!, ''Sweeter'' de Gavin DeGraw. Vale. Reproducir- y así empecé a cantar única y exclusivamente para mi hermana-.

_You..._

_You don't know how lucky you are_

_Hanging with that girl on your arm_

_But soon enough I'm taking my shot_

_Bang!_

_Once I get 'em locked in my sight_

_Doesn't mean I wasn't alright_

_I'm just seeing something I like_

_Woo hoo_

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

_You,_

_Went to school and found out you're dumb_

_Maybe you just had too much fun_

_Fell in love and think it's the one_

_You're like an angel_

_Got me feeling like a devil_

_I wanna give you something_

_If you promise that you won't tell_

_Woo hoo_

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_

_I'ma recommend_

_You take that body to the other end_

_I really like you but I can't be friends_

_Not with these hands of mine_

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar_

_I just wanna take_

_Someone else's holiday_

_Sometimes the grass is greener_

_And someone else's sugar,_

_Someone else's sugar's_

_Sweeter_.

-¿Qué tal?, ¿te gustó?

-¡Me encantó Onee-chan! ¡waaah!

-¡Ui!, ¿estás llorando?, ¿por qué?

-¡Me hizo muy feliz que me cantaras una canción!

-¡Pues claro!, eres mi querida hermana después de todo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-De nada.

-Debo ir al baño, ¿quieres que pase por recepción y compre algo de beber?

-Vale, yo quiero café.- dije con una gran sonrisa, no podía evitar esconder la felicidad que me invadía en ese momento-.

-¡Vale! Ahora vuelvo, tú sigue cantando.

-Claro. Adiós.

-''_Qué mona es tu hermana eh Yui.- Claro, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo bonita y tierna que puede llegar a ser.- ¿Vas a cantar otra canción?- Sí, para pasar el rato hasta que vuelva Ui.- Vale, pues te dejo. Regreso más tarde.-Adiós~.''_

_-_A ver... a ver... ¿qué puedo cantar? Hmm no, no, no. ¡Oh! Metallica. A ver... Oh, está la de Enter Sandman. Pues esa será.- Así empezó la canción-.

-¡Hey! ¡Alguien va a a cantar una de Metallica!- ¿Eh?, ¿dónde. dónde?- Creo que viene de esa puerta.- ¡Pues veamos!- Vale.

_Say your prayers little one _

_don't forget, my son_

_to include everyone_

_tuck you in, warm within_

_keep you free from sin_

_till the sandman he comes_

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_

_something's wrong, shut the light_

_heavy thoughts tonight_

_and they aren't of snow white_

_dreams of war, dreams of liars_

_dreams of dragon's fire_

_and of things that will bite_

_sleep with one eye open_

_gripping your pillow tight_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_off to never never land_

_now I lay me down to sleep_

_pray the lord my soul to keep_

_if I die before I wake_

_pray the lord my soul to take_

_hush little baby, don't say a word_

_and never mind that noise you heard_

_it's just the beast under your bed,_

_in your closet, in your head_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_grain of sand_

_exit light_

_enter night_

_take my hand_

_we're off to never never land_

_-_Yeah... ¡Ah!, eso fue relajante. Ahora esperaré a Ui-

-¡Vaya, eso fue genial! ¡Cantas increíble!

-¡¿Eh?!. ¿quién rayos sois vosotras?

-Lo siento, disculpa a mi amiga. Soy Saki, la chica que te acaba de asustar se llama Mako, y la tímida que está en la puerta se llama Yomi. Te hemos oído cantar y nos has impresionado y hemos querido venir a hablarte.

-¿Hablarme de qué?

-Verás... Tenemos una banda, pero por cuestiones distintas nuestra vocalista tuvo que mudarse y estamos necesitando una nueva vocalista. Y ahora que te hemos visto nos preguntábamos si te interesaría ser parte de nuestra banda. ¿Qué te parece?

-Hmmm, no lo sé. ¿Soy la única candidato o hay más?

-Ha habido varios voluntarios pero ninguno da la talla. Pero tú eres diferente. Eres buena, no, genial. ¿Lo intentarás?

-Tal vez... debo pensarlo.

-¡Genial! Mira, te escribiré mi número aquí para que me llames si cambias de opinión, ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias. ¿Quieres el mío?

-Si no te molesta...

-Claro que no es molestía. ¿Puedo verlas practicar alguna vez para ver cómo tocáis?

-¡Claro!, ¡será un placer! Nos tenemos que ir, adiós. ¡Ah!, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yui, Hirasawa Yui. Un placer conocerlas.

-El gusto es nuestro. Bueno Yui. Ya nos veremos. Adiosito~

-''_Vaya, qué grupo de amigas.- ¿Eh?, ¿has despertado?- Hace un rato.- ¿Escuchaste todo?- Casi todo, dime, ¿te unirás?- No lo sé. Podría practicar con ellas los fines de semana.- Oh, genial. Otra cosa, ¿cuál te ha gustado más señorita?-¡ ¿Eh?!, ¿cómo puedes reguntar eso?- Repito: ¿cuál te gustó más?- ... Bueno, todas tienes lo suyo. Pero me decantaría por la que estaba en la puerta. Yomi creo que se llamaba.- Ehhh, así que te gustan ese tipo de chicas.- ¡Cállate! Ese tipo de chicas son las mejores. Su actitud tímida es demasiado hermosa.-Calma, empiezas a sonar igual que un pervertido.- Vale, vale.''_

-Onee-chan, he vuelto. ¿Qué has hecho mientras no estaba?

¿Eh?, nada importante. ¿Seguimos cantando?

-¡Claro!

Y así continuó la ''cita'' con mi querida hermana. Ahora sólo falta ver qué pasará con el futuro con todas las cosas nuevas que han pasado hoy. En serio... menudo día he tenido hoy...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4. Encuentros. **

_''Día a día, nuestra héroe, Hirasawa Yui se enfrenta a inumerables peligros que podrían acabar con su vida en cualquier momento. ¿Y para qué? Pues simple, para poder salvarnos y para que podamos llevar la vida cómoda que tenemos. Deberíamos agradecerle por todo lo que hace por nosotros. Bueno... ¿En qué emocionante y peligrosa aventtura se embarcará nuestra héroe par-_

-¿Se puede saber qué hacer Roger?

-_¿Cómo que qué hago? Pues no lo ves. Creo una súper hipe mega historia que relata tus emocionantes aventuras._

-¿Qué aventuras?

_-... No las he pensado. Pero es porque tú me interrumpiste._

-Te aburres mucho, ¿no?

_-No... un poco... Bueno, algo... Mucho... Vale, me aburro demasiado, ¿feliz?_

-La verdad es que no.

_-Y encima tú nunca intentas ligar con alguna chica. Desde lo del karaoke no ha pasado nada nuevo._

-Eso fue apenas ayer, ¿no crees que exageras un poco?

-_Puede ser. Pero aún así, ¿ne te interesa nadie?_

-Pues la verdad es qu- ¡Onee-chan, baja! ¡La cena está lista!

-Oops, será otro día. ¡Ya voy!

-_¡Venga ya Yui! ¡No seas tramposa!_

_..._

Al día siguiente, me levanté con mis mega ganas de ir a la preparatoria (nótese el sarcasmo). Me cambié e hice todo lo que debía de hacer, eso incluye desayunar claro está. Estaba caminando con mi querida hermana Ui, ¿qué sería de mí sin ella? Gracias a ella pude escapar de aquella situación peligrosa el otro día.

-_Hey, Yui. ¿Qué harás cuando llegues a clases? _

-¿A qué te refieres?

-_Pues a que si tus amigas te vuelven a preguntar acerca de tus gustos y esos. Oye, tal vez le gustes a alguna de ellas._

-Claro, claro. Y después empezaremos a salir, nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y seremos felices para siempre.

_- Yo sólo era optimista. No hacía falta el sarcasmo..._

-Owwww, mi pobrecito Roger se siente herido por mi sarcasmo. ¡Igual que un niño! ¡Qué cosita!

-_¡C-c-cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!_

-Oye, Onee-chan. ¿Te vas a quedar hoy en el club?

-Hmmmm, probablemente, hace mucho que no practico con ellas. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, sólo quería saber para ver si volvíamos juntas.

-Lo siento Ui, otro día, ¿vale?

-¡Claro!- me dijo con una radiante sonrisa. ¡Que bonita!

...

-¡Corre Ui! ¡Ya ha sonado la campana!

-¡Espérame Onee-chan!

''_¿Esa es...?''_

-Nos vemos después, adiós Ui.

-Adiós Onee-chan.

-_''Vale, ahora a enfrentar cara a cara a mis amigas. ¡Ahí vamos!'' _ ¡Buenos días!

-Buenas~-respondieron todas mis amigas. Hmm, qué raro, no parecen acordarse de lo de hace unos días.

-Oye... Yui...

-¿Hmm?, ¿qué pasa Mugi-Chan?

-Verás... yo te quería preguntar si tú tal vez querí-

-¡Bueno chicas, vamos a empezar la clase!

-¡Oh! Lo siento Mugi-chan, tendrás que decírmelo en otro momento.

-¿Eh?, vale...

...

Ya acaba las clases anteriores al almuerzo me dispuse a buscar qué comer. Ya que justo ese día mi súper mente olvidó preparar un bento. Así que debía ir a la cafetería. ¡Viva...! (nótese de nuevo el sarcasmo). Por suerte para mí, sí tenía dinero sufiente para comprar algo para comer. ¡Gracias Dios!

-_Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde estála clase de Hirasawa Yui?..._

-¿Vas a ir a la cafetería Yui?- preguntó mi confiable amiga Ricchan-.

-Sí... Mi mente privilegiada olvidó preparar un bento jajajaja.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Y qué comprarás?

-No sé, cualquier cosa estará bien. Es una de esas situaciones en las que cualquier cosa para comer está bien.

-Oye Yui...

-Hmm, ¿qué pasa Mugi-chan!

-Me preguntaba si podía acompañarte... ya sabes... a la cafeterí-

-¡Yuiiiiii~! ¡Te extrañé tantooooo~!- de repente sentí un peso extra en mis hombros-.

-¡Chicas, Yui está aquí! ¡Venid!

-Ohhh, vosotras soi-

-¡¿Q-q-q-quiénes sois vosotras?! ¡¿Y por qué estás tan cerca de Yui?!

-Mugi-chan, calma. Sólo son unas... amigas por así decirlo.

-¿Eeeeehhh? ¿Cómo que por así decirlo? Me has herido Yui, con lo bien que nos iba juntas.

-¡¿A-a-a-a-a qué te refieres?!

-Mugi-chan, Mugi-chan. Cálmate un poco. Y tú, Mako, deja de decir cosas que se pueden malinterpretar.

-Tiene razón Mako, deja de portarte mal. Lo siento mucho Yui. Espero que no hayamos causado ningún problema.

-No, no. Da igual. ¡Oh!, chicas. Ellas son Saki, Mako y ... ¿Y Yomi?

-¿Eh? Pues está ahí en la puerta. Ya sabes que es un poco tímida.

-Y Yomi. Saki, Mako y Yomi. Ellas son Mio-chan, Ristsu pero yo le digo Ricchan y Mugi-chan.

-Mucho gusto- dijeron las tres integrantes de la banda cuyo nombre aún desconozco-.

-Mucho gusto chicas.

...

Después de la presentación de cada miembro. Mugi-chan, Mako y yo fuimos a la cafetería. Por alguna razón que no sé Mugi-chan parecía un poco molesta pero no le presté mucha antención. Como veréis. Me moría de hambre y ya saben que no se puede pensar con el estómago vacía. Luego nos dispusimos a regresar a la clase donde nos esperaban las demás chicas.

-Decidme...-empezó Ricchan- ¿De qué conocéis a Yui?

-Verás...-empezó Saki- Oímos por accidente a Yui cantar hace unos días y como nos gustó mucho decidimos ir a hablarle.

-¿Le hablaron porque cantaba bien?

-Sí, verás... Queremos que Yui se una a nuestro grupo.

-¡Definitivamente no!- gritó Mugi-chan. En serio, ¿qué le pasa hoy?- ¡No podéis tener a Yui!

-Calma Mugo-chan. Aún no les he dado una respuesta. Pero me sorprendió mucho ver que todas estudiabáis aquí.

-¡A nosotras también!-dijo Mako- Hoy en la mañana cuando te vi no pensé que fueras tú. Pero aún así estuve toda la mañana pensando en eso. Así que para asegurarme cuando tocó la campana del almuerzo decidí venir a ver si realmente eras tú. ¿Verdad Saki?

-Es cierto... Estuvo toda la mañana inventando todo tipo de teorías acerca de quién podría ser la persona que vio esta mañana. Incluso dijo que era un espía que para escapar de algún gobierno se disfrazó de estudiante de preparatoria para escapar.

-Tienes una imaginación muy activa, eh...

-¿Imaginación? ¡Pero si lo consideré de verdad!- todas reímos, a excepsión de Mugi-chan. Estaba muy distante de la conversación-.

-Mako, Yomi. Debemos volver a clases. El timbre está a punto de sonar.

-¿Ehh? Con lo bien que estábamos. No se puede hacer nada. Adiós Yui, adiós chicas.- Y se fueron-.

El resto de horas pasaron de manera normal, y con manera normal me refiero a un aburrimiento eterno. Tanto así que me puse a dibujar un personaje de un manga que había leído hace poco. Menos mal que mis habilidades con el dibujo mejoraron sino ese personaje sería un engendro del mismo infierno.

Después de que unas clases sumamente aburridas acabaron mis amigas y yo nos dispusimos a irnos al salón del club para practicar. Se siente un poco nostálgico ir a ese salón, a pesar de que había ido unos días antes. Íbamos todas platicando de cualquier tema pero notaba a Mugi-chan distante, así que decidí hablarle:

-Hey Mugi-chan, ¿estás bien? Todo el día has estado rara y me preguntaba por qué.

-...

-¿Mugi-chan?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa?

-Que si te encuentras bien.

-Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Segura...?

-C-claro. ¿Por qué te mentiría?

-Hmm, supongo que tienes razón.

Habiendo llegado ya al salón del club para practicar se encontraba Azu-Nyan ahí. Ella sola, no estaba Sawa-chan, aunque con esta mujer uno debe esperarse lo que sea.

-Buenos días Azu-Nyan-saludé de una manera normal. Jum, normal, qué raro suena eso-.

-Buenos días Yui-senpai. ¿Cómo está hoy?

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien. ¿Qué tal todo?- ¿Qué rayos le pasa ahora a Azu-Nyan-.

-Todo bien. ¿Pasa algo?

-No pasa nada. Sólo que quería saber cómo estaba mi senpai.

-Ohhh..

-¡Azusa! ¿Te apetece un poco de té?- preguntó Mugi-chan-.

-Claro. ¿Usted quiere también Yui-senpai?

-No gracias. Voy a practicar un poco. Para calentar.

-¿Eh?, Yui-senpai practicar por voluntad propia, eso sí que es raro jejeje.

-¿En serio? Jajajaja, no me había dado cuenta- eso me dolió Azu-Nyan. Qué mala eres.-

Después de que las chicas empezaran a beber té yo empecé a colocar mis dedos de manera para empezar a practicar. Agarrando de manera correcta a mi amada Guitah empecé a tocar ''Master of Puppets'' ya que me gustaba mucho esa canción. Y acabé la canción dejándome llevar así que cuando terminé dije casi gritando y con voz gruesa (lo más que pude) ''¡Master!''. Y reírme por lo bajo al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble Yui-senpai!

-Ciertamente Yui. Te has vuelto muy buena.-dijo Mio-chan-.

-¡Debe ser genial tocar juntas esa canción!-dijo Ricchan-.

-Increíble...-susurró Tsumugi-.

-Debo reconocer que has mejorado mucho Yui.

-¡Sawa-chan!, ¡¿de dónde saliste?!-gritaron todos menos yo. Ya presentía que algo así pasaría-.

-¿Eh? Si llevo aquí un buen rato.

-Chicas. ¿Les apetece practicar un poco?- pregunté-.

-¡Claro!- respondieron todas. Mi canción les motivó-.

Luego de una ardúa tarde practicando donde todas (incluyendo a Sawa-chan) intentaron seguirme el ritmo pero no podían. Así que al final tocamos canciones del estilo Houkago Tea Time, qué recuerdos... Decidimos partir a nustros respectivos hogares. Pero a pesar de todo Mugi-chan seguía distante. Así que antes d eque nos separáramos para irnos la invité a mi casa:

-Oye Mugi-chan. ¿Te parece bien si este fin de semana vienes a mi casa? Quería aprender un poco a tocar el teclado.

-¿Eh? ¡C-c-c-claro! ¡Me encantaría!-dijo sonrojada. ¿Tendrá fiebre?-.

-Vale, es un trato. ¡Hasta el fin de semana! ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós Yui! _Yui y yo solas en su casa... ¡qué genial! _

_''Y así la joven Yui ha programado una cita con la joven rubia. ¿Qué tendrá planeado nuestra héroe? ¿Qué pasará? ¡No os perdáis el capítulo de la próxima semana! ¡Estará mejor que nunca!'' _

-¿Otra ve haciendo de comentarista Roger?

-_¡Cállate! ¿No ves que es mi momento de brillar?_

-Claro, claro...

**Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy xD. Supongo que no tengo que decir de quién es la canción Master of Puppets, porque seguramente ya la habéis escuchado. Y si no la habéis escuchado ¿a qué esperáis para hacerlo?**

**Ya saben. Dejadme reviews con vuestra opinión acerca de la historia y así podré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por mejorarla. Adiosito~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. En cama. **

_''Oh... Qué bella mañana. Los pájaros cantan, el cielo está en su máximo esplendor, las personas hacen sis tareas diarias con una gran sonrisa felices de la vida. Ciertamente, la vida no podría ser mejor y más con este bello día'' _

-Roger, ¿de qué hablas? Si es invierno, la mañana de hoy es gris y lluviosa. Y encima es martes, nadie pone una gran sonrisa los martes.

_-A ti no te gusta verme feliz, ¿verdad?_

-No.

_-¡Eso fue demasiado sincero!_

-¡Onee-chan! ¡El desayuno!

-¡Voy!

De camino a la escuela con esta mañana tan ''bella'' según Roger- ¡_Ya déjame tranquilo, malvada!-_ Nos topamos con nuestras queridas commpañeras de clase. Ui se encontró con Jun. Y yo con mis compañeras del Club de Música Ligera. Aunque esta vez nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Buenos días Yui!- gritó Ricchan-.

-Buenas-contesté-.

-B-buenos días Yui- saludó Mugi-chgan. Parecía animada hoy. Eso es buena señal-.

-¡Buenas Mugi-chan!-contesté con una sonrisa-.

-Será mejor irnos, está a punto de tocar el timbre-dijo Mio-chan-.

Ya en nuestro salón, las clases dieron inicio y así inició nuestra jornada escolar. Ya habiendo llegado la hora del almuerzo de nuevo olvidé traer un bento cosa que me pasó también ayer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería ir a la cafetería, era muy tedioso comprar ahí. Lo único que me quedaba esperar era a que mi ángel guardián llegara y me diera una solución...

-Y-Yui-escuché mi nombre- Te he traído un almuerzo, y me preguntaba si querrías comerlo- dijo finalmente Mugi-chan sumamente sonrojada-.

-¡Mi ángel guardián!

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir, ¡gracias Mugi-chan! ¡Por supuesto que comeré tu almuerzo!

-G-gracias, me hace muy feliz que lo pruebes.

-Soy yo la que debería agradecerte, ya que hoy olvidé traer mi propio almuerzo.

-¿En serio?, ¿de nuevo?

-Sí...

-Jejeje, muy típico de ti.- ¡Mugi-chan, no digas eso! ¡Me haces parecer una idiota!-

-¡Mmm! ¡Está muy delicioso Mugi-chan!

-¿E-en serio?

-¡Claro! No sabía que cocinaras tan bien.

-Lo cierto es que he pedido que me ayuden un poco para poder hacerlo.

-Ohh, pero es muy delicioso. ¡Ojalá pudiera comer esto todos los días!

-Sabes... si quieres yo puedo p-prepararte uno todos los días.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿No molestaría?

-¡P-para nada! Me encantaría poder hacerte uno todos los días.

-Oh. Pues si a ti no te molesta me gustaría seguir probando tu comida.

-¡Claro!

...

-¿Eh?, ¿Que Yui está enferma hoy?- Preguntó Ritsu-.

-Sí... tiene fiebre y está en casa.

-Vaya... qué mala suerte.

-Bueno. Sólo nos queda esperar a que se mejore-dijo Mio-.

-Yui...

A la hora del almuerzo se encontraban todas las miembros del Club de Música Ligera (menos Yui). Todas estaban comiendo pero Tsumugi se encontraba distante de aquel grupo de amigas el cual conversaban y comían.

-¿Qué te parece Mugi?

-...

-¿Mugi?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa?

-Te preguntamos si qué te parece la idea.

-¿Qué idea?

-Pues la de ir a visitar a Yui.

-¡Me parece genial!- contestó entuciasmada la joven Rubia-.

-Vale, está decidido. Hoy iremos a visitar a Yui.

-¡De acuerdo clase. El almuerzo acabó! ¡Todos a sus sitios!

-_''Iré a visitar a Yui... Genial...''_

Ya una vez las clases terminaron el grupo de amigas se disponían a ir a visitar a su guitarrista. Estaba incluso Azusa. Pero cuando a punto de irse:

-¡Hey, mirad. Son las amigas de Yui!- Dijo una alegre voz-.

-No grites Mako. Molestas a las demás personas- dijo la joven Saki a la vez que le daba un golpe a su amiga-.

-¡Ouch! Lo siento, es que me dejé llevar.

-Oh, buenas. ¿Qué tal?- dijo Ritsu-.

-Bien. Nos dirigíamos a la casa de Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Pues porque está enferma-dijo Mako-.

-¿Cómo sabéis que está enferma?

-Pues hoy me encontré a su hermana y se me hizo raro que no estuviera con ella así que me acerqué y le pregunté. Y luego se lo dije a Saki y a Yomi. Y estuvimos de acuerdo en visitarla.

- Vaya...-dijo Mio-.

-¿Vosotras también vais a visitarla?-preguntó Saki-.

-Sí. Lo decidimos a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Vamos juntas?- preguntó Ristu-.

-¡Claro!

De camino a la casa de Yui. Todas las miembros venían charlando de varios temas. Aunque Yomi, por su timidez, no hablaba mucho y estaba lo más pegada posible a Saki.

-Tú y Yomi sois realmente cercanas, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ristu-.

-Sí. Nos conocemos desde la primaria. O quizás antes. ¿Desde cuándo Yomi?

-¡¿Eh?! P-p-pues desde el jardín de niños...- dijo casi susurrando Yomi y acercándose aún más a su gran amiga-.

-¡Oh! Pues es de hace mucho tiempo. Hay algo que he querido preguntar. Queréis reclutar a Yui, ¿cierto? Pues, ¿qué instrumento tocáis?

-Pues- empezó Saki- Mako toca la guitarra, yo el bajo y Yomi la batería.

-¡¿Eh?! Pensé que Yomi tocaba el bajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues como ella no destaca mucho...

-Ciertamente parece lógico. Pero por increíble que parezca ella toca la batería. Y es muy buena eh.

-¡Oh! Yo quiero verla tocar. ¿Puedo verte algún día tocar. Yomi?

-¿Eh? C-claro...

-¿Nos falta mucho para llegar?-preguntó Mako-.

-¿Ibas a venir sin saber la dirección?-preguntó Mio-.

-Qué va. Os estábamos buscando para que nos llevaráis.

-Ya veo... No, nos falta mucho. De hecho- dijo mientras tocaba el timbre- ya llegamos.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, Ritsu-senpai! ¿Habéis venido a ver a Onee-chan?

-Así es.

-Qué considerado de su vuestra parte. Por favor pasad.

_''¡Qué madura!''_

-Gracias Ui.

-De nada.

-¿Dónde está Yui?

-Está arriba. Practicando.

-¿No debería estar descansando?

-Así es. Pero eso es los mejor que he conseguido que haga. Incluso quería ir a clases en su condición.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues me dijo que hoy tenía algo importante qué hacer, y no se lo podía perder.

_-''Algo importante...''_

-Así que le dije que no podía ir. Se molestó mucho pero después se disculpó y me dio un abrazo- diciendo esto último abrazándose a ella misma y fantaseando-.

-Ya veo. ¿Cómo es que tú estabas ya aquí?- preguntó Mako-.

-Pedí salir una hora antes.

-Ohhh, ya veo.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Yui...

_-Dime Yui, ¿Qué era eso tan importante de hoy_

-¿Eh? Bueno, en sí no era nada. Pero para la otra persona sí lo era.

_-¿Te refieres a...?_

-Sí.

_-Dime. ¿Estás muy enferma? _

-Qué va. De hecho le dije a Ui que quería ir pero no me dejo. Encima tengo mucho calor- decía eso mientras se quitaba la camisa del pijama-.

_-Yui, ¿dónde vas?_

-Voy a la cocina- decía mientras se recogía el pantalón del pijama- tengo mucha hambre.

_-Haberle pedido algo a Ui._

-No, no quería molestarla. Ya es mucho el haberse venido una hora antes.

_-Qué buena hermana tienes._

-La mejor. Bueno, voy a la cocina.

...

-¿Puedes llevarnos hasta la habitación de Yui, Ui?-preguntó Mugi que parecía un poco ansiosa-.

-Claro. Seguidme por favor.

-Jejeje. ¿Cómo creéis que esté Yui?-preguntó Mako-.

-Seguramente estará dormida, jajaja- respondió Ritsu-.

-Ustedes dos- dijo Mugi- no deberíais hablar así de Yu- de repente su frase se vio interrumpida por lo que estaba delante de ella-.

-¿Hmm? Mugi-senpai, ¿por qué te detienes as...

Su frase también se vio interrumpida. Y esto se debía a que se encontraron a una Yui semidesnuda que en ese momento bajaba a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

-Oh chicas. ¿Cuándo llegaron?- dijo Yui-.

-O-O-O-O-O-Onee-chan, ¿Q-q-q-qué haces vestida así?-dijo sonrojada-.

-¿Vestida cómo?

-Así. Estás casi d-d-d-d-desnuda- completó Mugi que por cierto también estaba sonrojada. Pero Ui y ella no eran las únicas. También lo estaban Azusa y Mako-.

-Pues tenía mucho calor así que decidí quitarme la camiseta. Ahora iba a quitarme el sujetador que también da mucho calor.

-¡No!-gritaron las cuatro sonrojadas al mismo tiempo-.

-Eso no podría soportarlo- dijo Mugi-.

-¿Ehhh? Pero si tengo calor.

-Pero no puedes andar así por la casa, además, hay visitas.

-Vale, vale. No me lo quitaré. Y bien, ¿por qué habéis venido? ¿pasa algo?

-¿Cómo que si pasa algo? Hemos venido para verte-dijo Ritsu-.

-Pero si esto no es nada, tanquilas. Ui, voy a la cocina. ¿Vale?

-V-vale Onee-chan. Ten cuidado- decía mientras aún estaba sonrojada-.

-¿Vosotras queréis algo para beber?.preguntó Yui-.

-Yo quiero algo para beber. ¿Puedo ir con usted Yui-senpai?

-Claro.

-¡Yo también quiero algo!-dijo Mugi-.

-Claro, ven con nosotras.

Después de una agradable tarde donde las chicas hablaban de diversos temas, de los cuales ninguno era de gran importancia. Lo único relevante fue cuando Mako se acercaba mucho a Yui pero Mugi hacía todo lo posible por impedirlo. Se hizo tarde y las chicas estaban a punto de irse.

-Onee-chan, ¿dónde vas?

-A buscar algo que ponerme encima. Que llevo solamente una camiseta y se me está empezando a meter el frío-dijo Yui. Pero no se dio cuenta de que Mugi iba detrás de ella-.

-A ver, a ver... algo para ponerme...

-Oye Yui...-dijo Mugi sorprendiendo a Yui-.

-¡¿Eh?! Oh, No me des esos sustos. ¿Qué pasa Mugi-chan?

-Le dijiste a Ui que querías ir a clases a pesar de tu fiebre porque ibas a hacer algo importante, ¿cierto?

-Efectivamente.

-Dime... ¿Qué era eso importante?

-¿Pues acaso no es obvio?-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amiga- Pues para probar la comida de Mugi-chan- dijo esto último con una sonrisa-.

-¡¿Eeeeehhh?! ¿E-e-e-e-en serio?

-Claro.

-V-v-v-vaya, g-g-g-gracias Yui...

-De nada Mugi-chan. Oye, ¿podrías llevar mañana tu bento por favor?

-Claro.

-Deberíamos bajar. La demás te esperan.

-Vale.

-¡¿Dónde estabáis?! Os estábamos esperando- dijo Ritsu-.

-Estaba buscando algo que ponerme.

-Adiós chicas gracias por venir y perdonad por haber venido hasta aquí- dijo Ui-.

_''¡Qué madura!''_

-No es molestia. Adiós.

-Adiós Mugi-chan, nos vemos mañana.

-Claro, adiós Yui.

Luego de que todas las chicas se fueron cada una de ellas estaba en sus respectivas casas preparándose para dormir. Ya que mañana tenían clases de nuevo. Se veía a una joven Tsumugi que pensaba un poco antes de dormir.

_''Yui dijo que mi almuerzo era muy importante- pensaba mientras sentía una gran felicidad- muy importante para ella... Gracias... Yui...'' _

**Muy bien criaturitas del Señor. Hasta aquí el capítulo 5, espero que os haya gustado. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Chocolates y una caída.**

_-Yui, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?_

-¿Hmm?, es viernes ¿no?

_-Me refiero al número._

-Es doce, ¡No! Espera. Es trece, ¿cierto?

-_¡Es viernes, catorce de febrero!_

-¿Qué hay con eso?

_-Madre... Pues que es San valentín. Y seguro que alguna chica querrá entregarte sus chocolates hoy._

-Claro, claro...

_..._

_-''Vale. Hoy será el día en que le dé los chocolates en los que he puesto tanto empeño a Yui. No puede haber errores. Debo dárselos. Pero la cuestión es en qué sitio, el mejor sitio es la azote. Lo haré cuando estemos a punto de irnos, entonces la llamaré para apartarla y le diré que necesito hablar con ella en privado. ¡Ah! Ya incluso me estoy poniendo nerviosa. ¡Espérame Yui!_

_..._

_-''Vale, repasemos otra vez. Hoy a la entrada le daré los chocolates que hice a Yui-senpai, aunque también le daré a las otras senpai's para no levantar sospechas. Aunque los que les daré a ellas son comprados, la única que se merece mis chocolates caseros es Yui-senpai. ¡Allá voy, Yui-senpai!_

-¡Ah-Choo!

_-¿Estás bien, Yui?_

-Sí... Creo que están hablando de mí.

_-Seguramente es una admiradora secreta._

-Roger, deja de decir tonterías.

-Onee-chan. ¿Quién es Roger?

-¡¿Eh?!

_-''Tonta''_

-¡No es nadie! Es solamente que es una frase de una película que vi anoche y me gustó mucho y recordaba esa escena.

-_''Bien jugada''._

_-_Oh... Así que era eso.

-¡Así es!

-Oye Onee-chan...

-¿Qué pasa Ui?

-Verás... Yo quería darte esto- decía mientras sacaba una cajita bien decorada de chocolates-.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Ui! De seguro que están deliciosos. Dime, ¿los has hecho tú?

-¿Eh? S-sí...

-¡Wow! Genial.

-G-gracias Onee-chan-dcía mientras se sonrojaba-.

-Vaya... ya quiero comerlos, pero mejor esperaré a que regresemos. Así los comeremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Claro!

...

Ya una vez en la preparatoria me encontré con mis amigas y Ui también se encontró su amiga Jun. Quién le dio chocolates, ¿le gustará? Y una vez que estábamos todas nos dispusimos a ir a clases.

-¡Senpai's esperen!- era Azu-Nyan que nos llamaba-.

-¿Qué pasa Azusa?- preguntó Ricchan-.

-Nada, era que como hoy es San Valentín quise darles a cada una chocolates- decía mientras le daba a cada una una cajita de chocolates- Yui-senpai, esta es para usted.

''¡Tsk!''

-¡Vaya! Gracias Azu-Nyan- dije mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo-.

-¡Yui!- dijo Mugi-chan- Deberíamos ir a clases ya. El timbre acaba de sonar.

-Es cierto, debemos irnos. Adiós Azu-Nyan y gracias.

-_''¡No la tendrás!''_

-Qué considerado por parte de Azusa darnos chocolates-dijo Ricchan-.

-Tienes razón. Debemos darle algo el Día de Blanco- decía Mio-chan-.

-¿Estás bien Mugi-chan? Te noto distraída...

-¡¿Eh?! No, no es nada.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro! Confía en mí.

-¡Oh! Debemos apresurarnos.

...

Luego de unas clases aburridas de muerte, llegamos por fin a una de mis horas favoritas, la hora del almuerzo. Como siempre me había olvidado de traer mi almuerzo. ¡Ésa es Hirasawa Yui! Así que me dispuse a irme en busca de comida.

-¡Hey Yui!

-¡Mako, te he dicho que no grites!

-Oh, chicas. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien. Oh, hola Yomi.

-H-h-h-h-h

-¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Eh?! S-s-sí, no es nada- dijo casi susurrando-.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-No es nada. Es sólo que le dije que intentara ser más social- explicaba Saki-.

-Ya veo. ¿Vais a comprar algo?

-Nosotras ya hemos comprado. Sólo falta- decía mentras señalaba con su dedo- Yomi.

-¡Oh! Pues que venga conmigo, ¿te parece bien Yomi?

-¿Eh? C-claro... _''¡Bien! Esta es mi oportunidad de ser más social''._

Ya en la fila para comprar el almuerzo se encontraban una joven Yomi y Yui. Quiénes al no conocerse mucho no tenían temas de qué hablar. Pero Yui no quería rendirse así que...

-Dime Yomi... ¿Le has dado chocolate a alguien hoy?

-¡¿EH?! ¡No! ¿C-cómo crees?- ¡Es tan obvia!-.

-¿A quién? Fue a Saki, ¿verdad?

-¡T-te equivocas!

-Yomi, no me mientas...

-No lo hago...-parecía triste- no pude dárselos.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tal si no le gustan? Saki siempre ha sido muy estricta con el chocolate.

-De seguro le gustan si eres tú.

-No lo creo. Últimamente noto a Saki muy rara.

-¿Rara cómo?

-Pues como si me evitara... Aunque es normal, ¿sabes? Quién querría ser amiga de alguien como yo...

-No creo que sea eso.

-¡Debe ser! Saki desde que me conoce me ha protegido siempre. Y supongo que a estas alturas se habrá aburrido de mí y querrá buscar otra amiga. Ya que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo por mí misma- decía al borde de las lágrimas-.

-¡No digas eso! Tú eres una gran persona- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- Simplemente lo sé, tengo un ojo clínico para eso. Y también parace que Saki te aprecia mucho como para pensar ese tipo de cosas, créeme, no creo que Saki te deje por alguien más.

-¿En serio?

-¡Pues claro! Eres muy importante para ella.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¿Hacemos una prueba? Mira, ahora que terminemos de comprar le dirás que si alguna vez siente que eres una carga para ella puede dejarte ¿vale? A ver qué te responde.

-V-vale, pero creo que dirá que me dejará.

-Eso ya lo veremos- ¡Siguiente!- Oh, es nuestro turno vamos.

...

-Saki.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yomi tiene algo que decirte. Pero yo debo irme, adiós chicas.

-Adiós. ¿Qué pasa Yomi?

-Verás... Si alguna vez soy una carga para ti o crees que te atraso... Tú puedes si quieres dejarme. Yo lo comprenderé ya que no soy muy útil...

-...

-Además yo no te odiaría, eres una persona muy importante para mí. Y no quiero que te quedes atrás ni nada por mi culpa-decía a punto de llorar-.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer que te dejaría?

-¡¿E-en serio?!

-¡Claro! Nunca se me pasaría por la mente dejarte atrás.

-G-gracias eso significa mucho para mí. Oh, mira- dijo mientras sacaba los chocolates- Te los quise dar hoy pero no tuve tiempo.

-¡Gracias Yomi! Es muy considerado de tú parte. Dime...

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te parece bien si vamos el domingo a- decía mientras le susurraba al oído- una cita...?

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¡C-c-c-claro! ¡M-m-me encantaría!

-Es un trato entonces.

-Vale.

-¡Chicas! He vuelto. ¿De qué me perdí?- preguntó Mako-.

-De nada en especial. ¿Vamos a clases?

-Claro.

...

-¿Cómo le habrá ido a Yomi...?

-Oh Yui. Ya has vuelto-dijo Ricchan-.

-Sí jejeje... Perdón por la tardanza es que me encontré a Saki y las demás.

-¿Qué te dijeron?-preguntó Mio-.

-Nada, os envían saludos- ¡Mentira de mi parte!-.

-Oh, ¿ya has comido?

-Sí. ¿Y vosotras?

-Acabamos de terminar.

-Oh...

Luego de que acabara el almuerzo nos dispusimos a acomodarnos para terminar con las clases. Aún nos quedaba toda la tarde por delante, así que sería muy pero muy aburrido. Al fin las clases acabaron y podríamos ir a practicar un poco para descansar de las clases.

-Vayamos al salón del club-decía Ricchan-.

-Claro.-dijo Mio-.

-Oye... Yui...

-¿Qué pasa Mugi-chan?

-Verás... te quería preguntar si te podrías quedar hoy al acabar con e-

-¡Mugi!-dijo Sawa-chan-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Sensei?

-Me preguntaba si te podías quedar hoy a limpiar la clase después del club.

-C-claro... Nos vemos, vamos Yui.

-¿Eh? C-claro...

Luego de un rato en el club en el cual me volví a lucir y Ricchan seguía quejándose porque yo era demasiado buena y ella no podía seguirme el ritmo. Un rato en el que Azu-Nyan paracía querer acercarse más a mi y que Mugi-chan se acercaba más. Como si quisiera alejar a Azu-Nyan. Aunque eso es absurdo ya que ellas dos son mis amigas. La tarde pasó u debíamos irnos a casa ya...

-¿Mugi te quedarás limpiando?- preguntaba Mio-chan-.

-S-sí. La sensei me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Eeh, vale. Pues nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Luego de eso la joven Mugi fue a su clase para hacer la limpieza que le tocaba. Pero a causa de su club se encontraba sola, así que debía apresurarse en acabar rápido...

-Vaya... justo hoy debía limpiar... Bueno, lo mejor será acabar rápido.

-¿Cómo te va Mugi-chan?- preguntó Yui-.

-¡¿Eh?! Yui, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me olvidé de un cuaderno y lo vien a buscar... ¡Aquí está!

_''¡Es ahora o nunca!''_

-O-oye, Yui...

-¿Hmm? ¿Sucede algo?

-No, no pasa nadad. Es sólo que te quería dar esto-dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un corazón en forma de chocolate-.

-¡Vaya! ¿Esto es para mí?

-S-sí. ¿T-te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias Mugi-chan!- decía Yui mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Mugi-.

-¡Y-Yui espera! ¡Nos harás ca- no terminó la frase ya que a causa de Yui ambas cayeron quedando Yui encima de Mugi dándose así, accidentalmente un beso en los labios que duró solamente un segundo pero que ambas pudieron sentir perfectamente-.

-¡L-lo siento Mugi-chan! No era mi intención...

-Jejeje, no es nada Yui. Fue sólo un accidente.

-Tienes razón... Debemos terminar para irnos a casa.

-Claro...

...

Luego del incidente del chocolate ambas chicas se dispusieron para ir a casa. Pero cada una no podía dejar de pensar en ese incidente ya que había sido el primer beso de cada una. Y sería algo que recordarían siempre. Ya cuando cada una estaba en su respectiva casa haciendo sus cosas...

-¡Onee-chan baja! ¡La cena está lista!

-¡Voy!- decía mientras apagaba la televisión-.

-¿Empezamos?

-Claro- decía Yui mientras se acariciaba sus labios- _''Ése fue mi primer beso...''_

...

Se veía a una pensativa Tsumugi que no podía olvidar el incidente de hoy a causa de su chocolate. Pero no parecía triste. Al contrario paracía de lo más feliz.

-_''Hoy dí mi primer beso... Y fue con Yui. ¡Este es el mejor San Valentín de todos!''_

Y así este día de San Valentín acabó. Llevándose consigo una gran experiencia para ambas amigas. Ahora sólo les queda esperar qué les depara el futuro para ambas. Y ver si su amor avanzará o se quedará en un beso accidental...

**Bueno criaturillas, eso fue todo. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué pasará entre Yui y Mugi? ¿Y entre Saki y Yomi? Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Cara a cara.**

-¡Oh! Nodoka-chan. Pasa.

-Gracias Ui. ¿Y Yui?

-Está en la sala. Jugando algún vídeo-juego.

-Vale. Iré a verla.

-Ok.

-Hola Yui.

-¡Oh! Nodoka-chan. Buenos días. ¿A qué se debe tú visita?

-Eh, no a nada. ¿Necesito alguna razón para venir?

-No, no quise decir eso. Sólo me extrañé de que vinieras así de repente.

-Ah bueno. Es que sólo me apetecía visitaros.

-¡Qué considerado por tu parte!

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy jugando a un juego de estos nuevos. En los que te das tiros y ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé. Mi padre me lo trajo como regalo de su último viaje. ¡Joder me han dado!

-Jejejeje. Pareces muy ocupada en eso.

-¿Quieres jugar? Puedo enseñarte.

-No, creo que pasaré. No me van mucho los juegos.

-¡Ni a mi! Sólo mira cómo me va. Es la quinta vez que me matan.

-¿Dónde está la carátula donde vino el juego?

-Ahí. La consola esta también es nueva. No sé de dónde se sacó mi padre que a mi me gustaban los juegos.

-A ver... ¿Call of Duty? Vaya nombre.

-Ya ves. Aunque a mi no me va tan mal como le fue a Ui.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si hubieras venido media hora antes te habrías dado cuenta. Nunca la vi tan enfadada. La verdad me asusté mucho, parecía un demonio.

-¡Onee-chan! Deja de contar esas cosas, es muy vergonzoso.

-Pero Ui, si es cierto. Nodoka, juega conmigo un poco por favor. Te necesito.

-Yui, no sé jugar. Es más, ni siquiera sé cómo usar los mandos esos.

-¡Es fácil! Mira, ven y te explico cómo se usan.

-Vale... A ver, explícame qué debo hacer.

-Mira, con este apuntas. Con este disparas, con este das golpes, con este tiras granadas, con este recargas, con este cambias...

-Ajá... Creo que lo he pillado... A ver. ¡Hostia! Le di a uno. ¡¿Has visto eso Yui?1- decía mientras expresaba una inmensa alegría-.

-Sí, le has cogido el tranquillo más rápido que Ui.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Otra vez? Eres muy mala.

...

-Onee-chan...

-Sí, ya lo sé Ui... Nodoka...

-Dime Yui.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar un poco?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... Llevas tres horas seguidas jugando.

-¡Espera un poco! ¡Joder! Maldito, no te escaparás de esta. ¡Espera!

-¿Qué hacemos Ui?

-No lo sé...

-¡Jajajajaja! Chúpate esa, ¿quién ríe ahora eh?

-Pobres soldados.

-¿Qué dices Ui?- dijo Nodoka- Si por culpa de ellos nuestra operación fracasó desde el principio. ¡Es una vengaza!

-¡Onee-chan! Nodoka da miedo.

-Ya lo veo Ui... Nunca pensé que los juegos cambiarían así a alguien.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Muere!

...

_-''Hoy iré a la casa de Yui... Se supone que le ayudaré... Pero- pensaba mientras recordaba el incidente del beso- ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No debes desconcentrarte! Hoy vas a la casa de Yui para ayudarla. Sí, por eso. Aunque... ¿Qué tal que vuelva a pasar algo así?- se sonrojó a su máximo punto- ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible! Además, no estaremos solas. Ui también estará ahí.''_

_..._

-Bueno, ha sido divertido- decía Nodoka mientras se estiraba- Volveré otro día. Hasta luego Yui, Ui.

-Hasta luego... -decían ambas hermanas a la vez-.

-Superó todo el juego en cuatro horas... ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sé Ui... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Yo debo preparar el almuerzo.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Y qué hago yo ahora?

-Puedes ayudarme.

-Imposible, sabes que soy pésima cocinando.

-Pues no sé qué puedas hacer.

-Ya buscaré algo qué hacer... ¡Ya sé! Me pondré a practicar.- Sonó el timbre de la puerta-.

-Onee-chan, ¿puedes ir a ver?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será? ¡Voy!... ¿Sí?

-Yui-senpai, ¡buenos días!

-¿Azu-Nyan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada. Es sólo que quería visitarla.

-Ehhh, ya veo. Pues pasa.

-¡Claro!

-Ponte cómoda.

-Vaya... esta es la casa de Yui-senpai.

-No es para tanto. ¿Has traído tú guitarra?

-Claro, pensé en practicar con usted un poco. ¿Podemos?

- Por mi bien, de hecho, iba a practicar ahora.

Luego de un rato practicando, donde Yui le enseñaba cómo tocar más rápido a Azusa, y después de que ambas practicaran ardúamente. Ui terminó de preparar el almuerzo y todas se dispucieron para comer.

-Es muy agradable que hayas venido a visitarnos Azusa-chan- dijo Ui-.

-No es nada. Sólo quería venir a pasar el rato.

-Ya es la segunda visita del día, ¿no es así Onee-chan?

-Sí.

-¡¿Quién vino antes que yo?!- dijo Azusa mientras parecía molesta-.

-¡¿EH?! Sólo fue Nodoka-chan. Vino aquí a pasar el rato, pero se fue un rato antes de que llegaras tú-explicaba Yui-.

-Oh... Ya veo.

-De hecho. Ella estaba jugando un nuevo juego que me regaló mi padre. ¿Quieres intentarlo Azu-Nyan?

-¿Eh? Pero no soy muy buena con los juegos...

-Tranquila, yo te enseño. Pude enseñarle a Ui y Nodoka-chan. Aunque no creo que lo hagas tan mal como Ui.

-¡Onee-chan!

-Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué me dices Azu-Nyan? ¿Lo intentarás?

-Bueno... si es usted la que me enseñará. Puedo intentarlo.

-¡Genial! Ven, vamos a probarlo. Ven tú también Ui.

-Ok.

-A ver... ¡Listo! Ya está todo para empezar. MIra Azu-Nyan- y Yui le explicó todo lo básico a Azusa-.

-Entiendo Yui-senpai.

-Onee-chan... ¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡Para ver cómo reacciona! Claro está.

-¡¿Eh?! Me han vuelto a dar...

-¿Tan rápido? Espera, ¿ha dicho vuelto...?

-¡Yui-senpai! No puedo contra ellos- decía Azusa al borde de las lágrimas-.

-Ui... es peor que tú...

-No sé cómo debo tomarme eso Onee-chan.

Luego de que Yui, Ui y Azusa estuvieran todo el rato jugando al vídeo juego de Yui. Donde Yu le enseñaba a sus dos ''aprendices'' cómo jugar. Y de que Ui volviera a enfadarse y consigo asustando a Azusa. Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde y todas veían simplemente la televisión. Hasta que el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar.

-¿Eh? Otra vez el timbre. Hoy hay muchas visitas.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Ui-.

-Espera y voy a ver. Tal vez sea un ladrón que quiera meterse. Y si es así yo os aviso y escapáis.

-¡Onee-chan, no digas cosas como esa!

-Vale, vale... ¿Quién es?

-Hola Yui.

-¡Oh! Mugi-chan, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Eh?, ¡Mugi-chan!- dijo Yui sonrojada-.

-H-hola Yui, ¿Qué tal?- decía Tsumugi mientras intentaba enconder su sonrojo-.

-B-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Bien.

-¿Y qué haces aquí Mugi-chan?

-¿Eh? Pues vine a enseñarte a tocar el teclado. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh! Es cierto... Pero, Mugi-chan...

-¿Qué pasa Yui?

-¿Dónde está tu teclado?

-¿Eh? Pues está... ¿Eh?, ¿eh? ¡¿Eh?! L-lo he olvidado. Pero ¿cómo?

-Jejejeje, lo has olvidado. Da igual. Pasa de todas formas. Ya encontraremos algo qué hacer.

-Vale, lo siento Yui.

-Da igual jejeje.

-¿Eh? Con que esta es la casa de Yui- decía Mugi mientras veía todo el lugar-.

-No es para tanto, es una casa normal. Mira, Azu-Nyan también ha venido.

-¿Eh? ¿Azusa-chan también está aquí?

-Así es. Vino hace un rato, dijo que no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Ya veo.

-Hola Mugi-senpai- dijo Azusa con una mirada desafiante hacia Mugi-.

-Hola, Azusa-chan- dijo Mugi devoviéndole la misma mirada-.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Yui-.

-¿Eh? No, nada de nada- dijeron ambas a la vez-.

-Vale. ¿Qué queréis hacer? Ui, mira, ha venido Mugi-chan, ¿No es genial?

-¡Oh! Hola Tsumugi-senpai, buen día.

-Hola Ui-chan.

-¿Quiere algo para beber?

-Bueno, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no lo es, ahora vuelvo.

-Qué buena hermana tienes eh Yui.

-Ya ves. ¿Qué sería de mi sin ella?

-_''Yo puedo ocuparme de ti''_

-Bueno chicas. ¿Qué hacemos? Oh Mugi-chan.

-Dime Yui.

-Sabes. Mi padre me regaló un juego nuevo. Me preguntaba si querías probarlo.

-¿Un juego nuevo? ¿Y es divertido?

-No- dijo Azusa secamente- Francamente es muy difícil, y dudo que pueda superarlo Mugi-senpai.

-¿Eh? ¿Es un reto?- dijo Mugi desafiante-.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Vale. Yui, enséñame cómo jugar.

-Claro. Mira con este disparas- y así prosiguió con toda la explicación-.

-¡Gracias Yui!- dijo Mugi mientras se giraba hacia Yui, pero al estar tan cerca una de la otra se miraron fijamente y se sonrojaron-.

-D-de nada Mugi-chan...- Azusa notó lo que había pasado y se molestó-.

-¡Vale ya Yui-senpai!- dijo Azusa mientras tiraba del brazo a Yui y la ponía cerca de ella- Mugi-senpai es lo suficientemente lista. Supongo que ya aprendió todos los controles. ¿Verdad Mugi-senpai?

-Así es Azusa-chan. Tranquila Yui, ya puedo sola.

-Vale Mugi-chan. Buena suerte- dijo Yui mientras le sonreía a Mugi el cual esta se sonrojó-.

-G-gracias Yui.

-Tsk- dijo Azusa al notar la actitud de Mugi- A ver cómo lo hace Mugi-senpai.

-Vale.

Luego de un rato, más o menos dos horas, Mugi jugaba hábilmente al juego de Yui. Lo cual asombró a Yui y molestó a Azusa, ya que ella no pudo si quiera avanzar de la primera misión. Ciertamente Mugi lo hizo incluso mejor que Yui lo cual puso a esta un poco celosa de la habilidad la cual Mugi demostraba en el juego.

-Puff, he acabado. ¿Qué te pareció Azusa-chan?- dijo Mugi presumiendo-.

-Suerte de principiante- decía Azusa mientras se negaba a admitir la derrota-.

-¡Vaya Mugi-chan! ¡Eres increíble!- decía Yui mientras abrazaba a Mugi, pero luego recordó el incidente y se apartó sonrojada-.

-G-gracias Yui. Me alegra que te haya gustado como he jugado.

-Lo bueno hubiera sido que viérais jugar a Nodoka-chan y a Ui, ambas parecen demonios.

-¡Onee-chan! No le digas eso.

-Yui. ¿Puedo usar tú baño?- preguntó Mugi-.

-Claro. Está al fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias. Ahora vuelvo.

-Ui, juguemos nosotras también.

-No quiero.

-¡Venga Ui! Por favor, ¿siiiiiiiiii?

-V-vale.

Luego de que Mugi saliera del baño se dirigía directamente a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigas. Pero en su trayectoria hacía la sala se topó con algo.

-Ehh, esta...-decía- Esta es la habitación de Yui... _''¡No debo! Es su habitación, no debo entrar sin permiso.''_- Pero era inútil. Inconsientemente Mugi entró a la habitación antes de darse cuenta- Vaya... Cuántas cosas- pensaba, y se topó con un corcho donde habían muchas fotos de ellas con el resto de sus amigas- Jejeje, ¿cuándo fue esto?- Había una foto en la cual estaban todas en la playa, y Mugi se quedaba mirando el cuerpo de Yui en traje de baño. Simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada de encima- Yui...- decía mientras acariciaba la foto-.

-¿Qué haces Mugi-chan?- Inmediatamente Mugi dejó caer la foto por el susto que había tenido y a causa de esto perdió el equilibrio y cayo justo encima de Yui, quién estaba detrás de ella. Mugi cayó encima de Yui y esta cayó encima de la cama. Ambas estaban lo suficientemente cerca una de la otra, tanto así que podían sentir la respiración de la otra-.

-L-lo siento Yui, enseguida me levanto- pero no pudo. Ya que algo le hacía presión y le impedía levantarse. Y ese algo era Yui, quién la había rodeado con sus brazos gracias a la caída- ¿Y-Yui?- preguntaba Mugi sonrojada-.

-...

-¿P-pasa algo alg- pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por algo, y ese algo eran los labios de Yui- Y-Yui...-intentaba decir Mugi-.

-L-lo siento Mugi-chan, en seguida te suelt- pero su frase también fue interrumpida por un beso, esta vez por parte de Mugi. Quién había tomado la iniciativa esta vez. Luego de un rato ambas se separaron a causa de la falta de aire-.

-S-sabes Yui... Hay algo que te quiero decir desde hace tiempo... Verás... yo...- Onee-chan, ¿estás aquí?- preguntó Ui-.

-¡¿Eh?! S-sí, aquí estamos Ui.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-Verás Ui...- intentaba decir Mugi mentras inventaba una excusa-.

-Verás Ui, lo que pasa es que Mugi-chan se perdió, y la encontré en mi habitación. ¿No es así Mugi-chan?

-¿Eh? S-sí, es eso- decía Mugi aliviada-.

-Oh, pues bajemos. Que Azusa ya se va a su casa.

-Yo también debería irme.

-Vale... Bajemos todas.

Luego de que las tres amigas bajaran, y que Azusa las estuviera esperando en la puerta. Ambas se dispusieron para irse a sus respectivas casas.

-Hasta mañana Yui-senpai, Ui hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Azu-Nyan.

-A-adiós Yui...-decía Mugi-.

-S-sí, a-adiós Mugi-chan-decía Yui sonrojada-.

-_''¡Está sonrojada!''_

_-''Vaya aventura te has montado hoy eh Yui- dijo Roger-._

-No apareces durante todo el día y cuando por fin lo haces me dices eso.

_-''Ni que hubieras tenido un mal día, ¿verdad?_

-... Cállate...

Luego de que ambas chicas estuvieran en sus casas. Mugi no podía dormir gracias a lo sucedido hoy en la habitación de Yui.

_-''Me besó... eso quiere decir que...''_

_... _

_-''Vaya... se ha sentido muy bien besarla... ¿cómo se lo habrá tomado ella?''- pensaba Yui. Y así ambas cayeron al fin dormirdas-._

_..._

Y mentras en la casa de Ritsu, Mio se había quedado a pasar la noche ahí.

-Oye Mio...

-¿Qué pasa Ritsu?- preguntó Mio-.

-¿No crees que hemos sido ignoradas? No sé, tengo esa sensación.

-Pues ahora que lo dices... yo también siento lo mismo...

**Y ya está criaturillas. Esto ha sido todo el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os guste.**

**Y gracias por los reviews. Que lloro joder, por todo vuestro apoyo, gracias a vosotros seguiré la historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Máscaras y té.**

-Así que es eso eh...

-Sí, lo siento mucho. Ya no puedo seguir en el dojo sensei.

-Bueno, es una pena. Eras muy buena. Con un poco más de entrenamiento hubieras llegado fácilmente a las nacionales.

-Me alegra escuchar eso de usted sensei.

-Te extrañaremos por aquí Yui...

-Sensei. Si alguna vez me siento estresada o algo, ¿puedo venir?

-Claro que puedes, te ayudaré personalmente.

-Muchas gracias. Trataré de visitar. Ah, y os animaré en las nacionales.

-Muchas gracias Yui.

-De nada, adiós sensei.

-Adiós.

Hirasawa Yui, una chica normal de preparatoria que cuando empezó a escuchar la voz que hoy en día se llama ''Roger'' desarrolló un gran gusto por las artes marciales, y que además era muy buena. Y justo cuando iba a salir del gimnasio, alguien la llamó.

-¡Tsk! ¡Yui!

-¿Eh? ¿Me llama alguien?

-¡Sí! Yo, ven aquí un momento.

-Vale... ¿Qué sucede?

-Oí que te vas del gimnasio. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí... Lo siento Tomitake.

-Da igual, da igual. Ya nos encontraremos algún día. Verás, por tu despedida te quería dar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto- dijo mientras le pasaba una pesada caja a Yui-.

-¡Joder como pesa! ¿Se puede saber qué es esto?

-Cinco kilos de sodio. Increíble ¿eh?

-¿Y yo que hago con cinco kilos de sodio?

-¿No sabes lo que pasa cuando mezclas agua con sodio?

-Hmmm, si mal no recuerdo...- pero sus palabras se apagaron cuando lo recordó- ¡Hostia! ¡Es verdad! ¿En serio me lo puedo quedar?

-Claro. Sé que le darás un mejor uso que yo.

-¡Wow! Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué no te lo quedas tú?

-Verás, tenía en mente hacer lo mismo que piensas tú. Pero mis padres me pillaron cuando iba a empezar y bueno...

-Joder, que mala suerte...

-Ya ves. Por eso, Hirasawa Yui, tú debes hacer buen uso de este maravilloso elemento que Dios en su infinita sabidurá nos dio.

-Claro que sí amigo mío. Yo te vengaré.

-¡Gracias Yui!- exclamaba Tomitake mientras lloraba de alegría- Debo irme amiga. ¡Buena suerte! ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido. Toma- dijo mientras le pasaba una mochila-.

-¿Qué es?

-Unos trajes, sólo por precaución.

-Gracias Tomitake.

-Ahora sí, adiós.

-_''Genial... A ver cómo empiezo...''_

_-''Yui, ¿Qué harás con eso?''_

_-''¿Tú qué crees?''_

_-''Pasarlo en grande.''_

_-''¡Exacto amigo mío! Vamos, la aventura nos espera.''_

_-''¡Claro!''_

_..._

-Onee-chan. ¿Pero qué has traído a casa?

-¡Sodio Ui! ¡Cinco kilos! ¿Sabes cómo nos vamos a divertir con esto?

-¿Cómo puede uno divertirse con eso?

-Con agua...-dijo mientras una sonrisa malvada se escapaba de su cara-.

-Onee-chan no...

-¡Venga Ui! ¿Cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad igual?

-Me da igual Onee-chan. Eso me da miedo.

-Mala que eres Ui. ¿Ahora con quién uso yo esto? ¡Espera! Una de mis amigas. ¿Pero quién? ¿Ricchan? No, ¿Mio-chan? No, ¿Azu-Nyan? Imposible, ¿Nodoka-chan? Menos, ¿M-Mugi-chan?- no puedo evitar sonrojarse al decir su nombre- No, mejor no. ¡Espera! Ya lo sé, conozco a alguien que lo hará... Y esa persona es...-dijo mientras marcaba un número en su móvil-.

-¿Diga?- respondió Mako-.

-¿Mako-chan? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho en tú vida?

-... Continúa.

-En mi casa. Dentro de una hora.

-Enseguida.

...

-¡Yu, estoy aquí. Abre!

-¡Voy! Hola Mako-chan.

-Dime, ¿qué haremos?

-¿Has oído hablar del resultado de mezclar agua y sodio?

-¿No me digas que...?

-Exacto.

-¡Sí! ¿Cuánto?

-Cinco kilos.

-¡Dios! Es mucho.

-Onee-chan. Habláis como si fuérais narcotraficantes.

-Lo siento Ui. Y bien, ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Hagámoslo!

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.

-¿Dónde lo haremos?

-En el patio.

-¿Segura? ¿No es mejor en otro sitio?

-No, no. Aquí es mejor. Ven, vamos a cambiarnos.

-¿Hay que cambiarnos?

-Claro.

Y así ambas amigas se dispusieron a cambiarse y ponerse sus trajes especiales (sólo por precaución) antigás. Después de todo concluido se pusieron a trabajar.

-Vaya Yui. Parecemos científicas con estos trajes.

-¿A que sí? Pero sigamos. Debemos terminar los preparativos.

-¡Ok!

...

-Mio-dijo Ritsu-.

-¿Qué pasa Ritsu?

-¿Te parece si vamos a casa de Yui?

-¿Por?

-Es que me aburro, y si invitamos a todas de seguro que vienen.

-Hmmm, está bien. Vayamos.

...

-Yomi, ¿Sabes dónde está Mako?

-Dijo que iría a casa de Yui.

-Oh, ¿Crees que sería inapropiado ir?

-No lo creo, Yui es una persona muy buena y maravillosa, no creo que se moleste por eso- decía Yomi-.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso de maravillosa? ¿Acaso te gusta?- decía Saki con cierto recelo-.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Ella no me gusta, sólo decía...

-¿Segura?

-Claro. T-tú eres la única que me gusta.

-¡Ésa es mi Yomi!- decía mientras la abrazaba- Está bien. Vayamos a casa de Yui.

-Ok,

...

-¿Mugi? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Oh! Ritsu, ¿A qué se debe tú llamada?

-Te llamaba para preguntarte si querías quedar para ir a la casa de Yui.

-... Yui...

-¿Mugi?

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí! Iré.

-Vale. Nos vemos en la estación en una hora.

-vale.

...

-¿Hola? ¿Azusa?

-¿Ritsu-senpai? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te llamo para ver si quieres quedar dentro de una hora para ir a la casa de Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿A la casa de Yui-senpai...? ¡Claro, me encantaría!

-Vale, nos vemos.

-Ok.

...

-¿Estamos todas?- preguntó Ritsu-.

-Sólo falta Azusa.

-Vale. ¡Oh! Miren, ahí viene.

-Lo siento senpai's- decía Azusa agotada de correr- Se me hizo tarde.

-Da igual. Vayamos.

-Ok.

...

-Oye Mio, ¿Que esas no son Saki y Yomi?

-A ver, oh, pues sí.

-¡Saki, Yomi!- llamó Ritsu-.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién nos llama?

-Nosotras.

-Oh, pero si son Ritsu-chan, y las demás. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿A dónde vais?

-A casa de Yui. Resulta que Mako está ahí.

-¿Eh? Qué coincidencia, nosotras también vamos a casa de Yui.

-Oh. Al final vamos todas jajaja.

-¡Ya ves!- decía Ritsu mientras reía-.

...

-¡Voy!- decía una señora mayor mientras iba a la puerta- ¿Sí?

-Buenos días, Abuela.

-¡Oh! Yui-chan. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien ¿y usted?

-Bien, Yui, ¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿Le gusta? Es mi traje de científica.

-Se te ve muy bien.

-Gracias, venía a decirle que dentro de poco escuchará un ruido fuerte a causa de una explosión. Pero no se preocupe, es una explosión controlada. Es por la escuela.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo será?

-Dentro de poco. Así que por favor, si oye un ruido fuerte no se preocupe. Somos nosotras.

-Está bien Yui-chan, ¿Quieres pasar y beber un poco de té?

-¡Me encantaría! Pero debo terminar con esto, lo siento Abuela.

-Tranquila. Bueno, os dejo continuar. Adiós Yui-chan.

-Adiós Abuela.

-¿Seguimos con los demás vecinos Yui?

-Claro. Vamos.

-Ok.

...

-Debemos de estar cerca ya- dijo Ritsu-.

-Menos mal, estoy un poco cansada- dijo Saki-.

-Tranquilas, seguro que Yui nos brinda algo de beber- dijo Mio-.

-Eso espero, porque me muero de sed- dijo Azusa-.

-Mira, desde aquí se ve su casa, vayamos.

...

-¿Todo listo Mako?

-¡Sí!

-¿Trajes?

-Listo.

-¿Polea?

-Listo.

-¿Mini-casa que hemos hecho para destruir?

-Listo.

-¿Nosotras mismas. Y esta es la mejor parte. Que seré lanzada por los aires?

-Listas. Yo también quiero Yui.

-Claro. Empecemos.

-Ok.

-Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno. ¡YA!

-¿Habéis oído un grit- pero la frase de Ritsu no pudo ser completada ya que una fuerte explosión las calló a todas. Y también el hecho de que una persona vestida de traje de investigación saliera volando del jardín de Yui-.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!- exclamó Mio-.

-Mirad, el sujeto se levanta- dijo Saki-.

A continuación el sujetpo empezó a levantarse lentamente y a revisar su cuerpo y comprobar que todo estaba bien empezó a dar gritos de alegría en señal de que el experimento había sido todo un éxito.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?- dijo Ritsu-.

-¡Mako! ¡Sal! ¡El experimento fue un gran éxito!- enseguida Mako salió con el mismo traje de Yui y ambas se pusieron a saltar y celebrar-.

-¡Fiu! Eso fue genial Yui- dijo Mako mientras se quitaba la máscara-.

-Ya ves- dijo Yui mientras también se quitaba la máscara-.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hacéis?!- gritó Ritsu-.

-¡¿Eh?! Oh Ricchan. Hola.

-¡Nada de hola! ¡¿Qué demonios se os pasa por la cabeza?!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Has salido volando de repente y encima con ese traje!

-Es por la ciencia, ¿Verdad Mako?

-¡Claro Yui!- dijo mientras chocaban sus puños-.

-Vale... No quiero saber más.

-¿Yui-chan. Estás bien?- dijo la señora mayor acompañada de varios vecinos-.

-Sí, sí. Estoy perfectamente.

-Oh, menos mal. Los vecinos y yo estábamos preocupados.

-Lamento haberlos preocupados. Como compensación, ¿Queréis venir a tomar el té en mi casa?

-Claro- respondieron varios vecinos. Mientras que las amigas perplejar no podían creer la situación actual-.

-¿Vosotras también venís?- preguntó Yui hacia sus amigas-.

-Todas sus amigas se miraron entre sí para luego responder: Claro.

...

_Unos días después..._

-Onee-chan. ¿Qué haces?

-Miraba un nuevo regalo que me envió papá.

-¿Qué es?

-Mira- dijo mientras le enseñaba una máscara de gas a Ui tipo militar-.

-¿Por qué te envió algo así?

-No sé. Aunque creo que es por el juego. Cree que me he metido en el personaje y todo- de repente sonó el timbre-.

-¡Voy!- Dijo Ui-.

-¡Ui! Déjame a mi. Por favor.

-Vale...

-Oh es Nodoka-chan. Espera y verás... ¡Boo!-dijo Yui-.

-¿Yui, qué traes puesto?

-Es un regalo de mi padre. ¿A que mola?

-Da mucho miedo. Me recuerda a un documental de Chernobyl que vi hace días.

-¿Ehhh? Pero si a mí me gusta.

-Si a ti te gusta...

Luego de que Nodoka pasara y tomara el té junto a Ui y la Yui enmascarada. Ambas jugaron un rato a la consola. Y se dispusieron a hablar de temas varios.

-Sabes Nodoka-chan- dijo Yui- Cada vez eres mejor en la consola.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Tú crees?! Estaba pensando en entrar a un concurso, pero no lo tenía muy claro.

-Pues deberías, eres muy buena.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!

-Si quieres, puedes venir a practicar cuando quieras.

-¡Muchas gracias Yui!

-Y ya de paso enseñas a Ui.

-¡Onee-chan!

Y así se hicieron las dos de la tarde. Nodoka tenía por constumbre venir tamprano, aunque ese día había durado más de lo habitual. Y todas se aburrían.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Yui-.

-¿Qué pasa por tú cabeza ahora Yui?- preguntó Nodoka-.

-El otro día vi un anime en el cual, en uno de los capítulos. Jugaban a verdad o reto. ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a eso?

-No sé... ¿No es un poco infantil?

-¡Qué va!

-Hmmm, ¿Tú qué piensas Ui?

-Me parece interesante.

-¡Decidido! Jugaremos a eso.

-Vale.

Y así pasó una hora jugando ese juego. Aunque Nodoka al principio no tenía interés se adentró mucho en el juegpo. Tenía que admitir que el juego era muy interesante.

...

-Ritsu. ¿Por qué vamos otra vez a la casa de Yui?- preguntó Mio un poco asustada- Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez.

-Lo sé. Pero esta vez seguro que no hace nada raro. Además, ella mismo dijo que se le acabó el sodio.

-Tienes razón pero...

-Mugi, tú me apoyas ¿No?

-Sí, me gusta ir a la casa de Yui.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Azusa un poco molesta-.

-P-Por n-nada en especial.

-Decidio, vayamos.

...

-¡Me toca!- dijo Yui- Ui, te reto a vestirte con el traje de diablilla que me regaló nuestra madre por Halloween.

-¿Qué clase de regalos te dan tus padres Yui?- preguntó preocupada Nodoka-.

-De los normales, ¿Por?

-Por nada...

Luego de diez minutos Ui llegó vestida con el traje que había dicho Yui. Y cabe decir que se le veía muy bien.

-Onee-chan. Déjame quitarme esto- decía Ui sonrojada-.

-No, no Ui. Es durante dos horas. Y recuerda que la orden del Rey es absoluta- decía Yui- ¿A quién le toca girar la botella?

-A mi- dijo Nodoka. Cuya botella apuntó a Yui- Jojojojo. Yui, te reto a... ¡Vestir solamente tú ropa interior durante dos horas!

-Puff, pan comido. Mira- y así Yui se desnudó casi por completo-.

-¡Onee-chan!-dijo Ui con un hilo de sangre en su nariz-.

-Me toca a mi-dijo Yui. Pero antes de que tirara el timbre sonó. Y no cabe decir que Yui estaba en ropa interior y seguía con la máscara de gas que le dio su padre-.

...

-Te lo digo yo Mio- decía Ritsu- De seguro que Yui está norma hoy. Confían en mí.

-V-vale- decía Mio-.

...

-¿Sí?-dijo Yui-.

-¡Onee-chan que aún sigues en...!

-Hola Yui, sólo veníamos a...-pero su frase se vio imcopleta por lo que tenía en frente-.

**Bueno, criaturillas. Esto ha sido todo. Esperad el próximo capítulo. Adiosito~**

**PD: Disculpad que esta vez no haya habido mucho yuri.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Una camisa blanca teñida de rojo.**

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Que aún estás sin ropa!- gritó Ui-.

-¡Yui! ¡¿Por qué vas así?!- reclamó Ritsu-.

-Yo no veo nada de malo- decía con tranquilidad Yui, pero esta no se dio cuenta de que Mugi no estaba debido a que se distrajo con un gato-.

-Chicas, lamento la tardanza- decía Mugi- es sólo que vi a un...-dejó de hablar por a causa de lo que tenía al frente-.

-¡¿M-M-M-Mugi-chan?!- gritó Yui- ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¿Por qué se avergonzó sólo con Mugi?- preguntó Mio-.

-¡Debo ir a cambiarme!- pensaba Yui-.

-Yui- una voz captó su atención- Recuerda que son tres horas sin ropa.

-Pero Nodoka-chan...

-Y la orden de rey es absoluta- culminó Nodoka con una sonrisa maléfica-.

-Pero, pero, pero...- balbuceba Yui-.

-Pero nada. Ahora ven a sentarte y terminemos este juego.

-V-Vale... Déjame llamar a las demás, que las dejé en la puerta.

-Ok.

-C-Chicas- decía Yui intentando no mirar a Mugi- P-pasad por favor.

-G-gracias Yui- decía Ritsu un poco confundida por la actitud de Yui-.

-Nodoka-chan y Ui están por aquí.

-Ok.

-Hola chicas - saludó Nodoka-.

-Hola Nodoka...- Ritsu dejó de hablar ya que se sorprendió al ver qué llevaban puesto Nodoka y Ui-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nodoka con toda narutalidad-.

-Nodoka... ¿Qué llevas puesto?- preguntó al fin Ritsu-.

-Pues un traje de estos de policía sexy, ¿Por?

-¿Y Ui?

-Un traje de diablita sexy.

-Ok, preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Por qué estáis vestidas así?

-¡Oh! Eso. Lo que pasa es que estábamos jugando a verdad o reto.

-¿Y os habéis obligado una a la otra vestir así?

-Sí, pero el mejor es el de Yui. En ropa interior y con esa máscara antigás. Es muy extrovertido.

-Da un poco de miedo si los ves bien. Parece alguna asesina de algún vídeojuego- dijo Ritsu-.

-Hombre, ahora que lo dices. Se parece mucho. Encima cuando respira se oye raro. Como si fuera pesada. Sólo le falta algún arma.

-No estaría mal.

-Oigan...- dijo Yui- ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mí? Estoy un poco avergonzada.

- ¿Avergonzada tú? Eso es algo nuevo- decía Nodoka- Pero si queréis ver a alguien avergonzado, mirad a Ui.- Efectivamente, Ui estaba lo más avergonzada posible. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada. Siempre mirando sus muslos-.

-Nodoka- dijo Ui- me gustaría posponer el juego.

-Sí, a mi también- dijo Yui-.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Está bien. Pero Yui, aún te quedan dos horas más, así ven y siéntate aquí. Junto a mi.

-O-Ok.

Luego de una hora...

-Onee-chan. ¿Me ayudarías con algo?- preguntó Ui-.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Ui?- dijo sonrojada Yui-.

-V-Voy a traerles té a las chicas. Ven conmigo.

-C-Claro.

Luego de que fueron a la cocina...

-Nodoka, eres realmente malvada. ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Ritsu-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Nodoka-.

-Cómo que por qué. Has hecho que ambas vistan así.

-Pues mira cómo me dejó Yui. Además, lo de la vestimenta de Ui fue un reto de Yui. El reto de Ui acaba dentro de quince minutos. Pero a Yui le queda otra hora.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tenía que estar así Yui?- preguntó Mio-.

-Pues por unas tres horas, y ya van dos. Pero hasta que vosotras llegastéis Yui actuaba de forma normal.

-¿En serio? -preguntaron Azusa, Mio y Ritsu-.

-Claro. Hemos crecido juntas, creo que nos conocemos perfecamente en lo físico.

-¡¿C-C-C-Cómo has dicho?!- habló por fin Mugi-.

-Que Yui y yo conocemos bien el cuerpo de la otra. Lamentablemente Ui tiene un cuerpo más sobresaliente que el de Yui- remarcó Nodoka-.

-La verdad se nota un poco eso- dijo Ritsu- Pero algo curioso es que cuando nosotras llegamos Yui actuó normal. Solamente se avergonzó cuando- dijo mirando hacia Mugi- cuando Mugi llegó.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Mugi-.

-Ehhh, ¿En serio?- preguntó Nodoka-.

-Ahora que lo dices... Es cierto- dijo Mio-.

-Tsk, debe haber sido una coincidencia- dijo molesta Azusa- Yo creo que Yui-senpai tardó para darse cuenta de que éramos nosotras. Sólo eso.

-No creo que haya sido eso- dijo Ritsu- Porque incluso nos saludó.

-Es cierto Azusa- dijo Mio-.

-Bueno, vale. En todo caso. ¿Por qué hablamos del cuerpo de Yui-senpai?

-No sé. Es uno de esos temas que surgen inesperadamente- dijo Ritsu-.

-Senpai's, aquí está el té- dijo Ui-.

-Gracias Ui- dijeron todas-.

-Ui, ya te puedes quitar el traje- dijo Nodoka-.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Gracias- y así Ui subió a su habitación a quitarse el traje que llevaba puesto-.

-¿Y yo Nodoka-chan?- preguntó avergonzada Yui-.

-No, a ti te queda media hora más.

-¿Ehhh? No es justo. se quejó Yui-.

-¿Y tu por cuánto tiempo tienes que llevarlo Nodoka?- preguntó Mio-.

-¿Eh? Joder. Si ya se cumplió mi tiempo. Ahora vuelvo- dijo Nodoka-.

Y así. Yui fue la única que quedó vestida de manera vergonzosa. Y aún le quedaban veinte minutos... Unos veinte minutos que se le hicieron eternos. Ya que de vez en cuando Mugi miraba discretamente el cuerpo de Yui. Y esta se daba cuenta, lo cual la avergonzaba más. Luego de los veinte minutos restantes...

-Yui- dijo Nodoka- ya puedes ir a cambiarte.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Nodoka-chan!- exclamó Yui feliz- Ahora vuelvo.

...

-Ui, ¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Claro. Sabes dónde está, ¿No?

-Sí.

...

-¡Joder, qué vergÜenza!- se quejaba Yui en voz alta- Que Mugi-chan me haya visto así. Debe pensar que soy una loca ahora. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Bueno, por ahora voy a terminar de cambiarme...

-Y-Yui... ¿Has acabado?- preguntó Mugi al entrar en la habitación de Yui, pero esta no había terminado-.

-¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Yui- M-M-M-Mugi-chan. ¡¿Q-q-qué haces?- dijo Yui mientras se cubría el pecho-.

-¡L-l-lo siento mucho!- se disculpó Mugi- Ahora entro. Discúlpame.

...

-Mugi-chan... Ya he acabado...

-¿Entonces puedo entrar?

-S-Sí.

-Yui... lamento haber entrado sin avizar...- decía Mugi con cara de estar muy arrepentida-.

-D-da igual Mugi-chan. Tranquila, ¿Vale?

-...

-¡Ya sé! ¡El domingo!

-¿El domigo? ¿Qué pasa con el domingo?

-Salgamos juntas. Las dos- dijo Yui-.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sólo nosotras dos?!

-¡Sí! ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Me parece perfecto!- exclamó Mugi-.

-Y tranquila, gracias a mi entrenamiento te protegeré- dijo Yui confiada-.

-Yui...- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa-.

-Pero por ahora bajemos. Que las demás nos esperan.

-Vale- respondió Mugi-.

...

Y así el domingo llegó y Yui estaba esperando a Mugi en la estación. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa. Después de todo iba a estar a solas con Mugi. Y no sabía cómo responder.

-¡Qué nervios! ¡Es la primera vez que salgo junto a Mugi! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?- repetía en su mente Yui sin notar que Mugi ya había llegado-.

-Esto... ¿Yui?- dijo Mugi-.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡H-Hola!- gritó Yui-.

-H-hola.

-Jejeje, ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¡Claro!- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa-.

...

-¿Adónde quieres ir Mugi-chan?

-Me da igual.

-Sabes. Están estrenando una película de terror. ¿Te apetece ir a verla?

-Claro.

-¿No te asustarás?

-Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

Pero Mugi subestimó la película creyendo que sería una película mediocre de terror. Pero en realidad fue una muy bien lograda película, que incluso asustó un par de veces a Yui. Como consecuencia Mugi estuvo casi toda la película aferrada al bazo de Yui y que en ciertas ocaciones hizo sonrojar a Yui ya que podía sentir su pecho. Luego al salir.

-Vaya... Esa película fue mucho peor de lo que pensé- dijo Mugi-.

-S-Sí...- dijo Yui aún sonrojada- Por el momento vayamos a caminar un poco por ahí.

-Está bien.

...

-Vaya- admiraba Mugi- Hay muchas tiendas interesantes por aquí.

-Claro. Estamos en una zona comercial. Mira eso Mugi-chan.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso- dijo Yui apuntando hacia un local para jugar distintos tipos de juegos- ¿Quieres ir a esa?

-¡Oh! ¡Vayamos, vayamos!- exclamaba Mugi emocionada-.

...

En una gran tarde en la que Yui y Mugi jugaron muchos juegos. En los cuales Mugi era mala en casi todos gracias a su falta de experiencia. Y Yui como siempre le explicaba cómo jugar cada uno. Al final Mugi se separó por un momento de Yui y fue a una máquina en la que metes una moneda e intentas sacar un peluche. En el cual Mugi perdió repetidamente y Yui al notar esto esperó a que Mugi se apartara de la máquina y lo consiguió al cuarto intento. Y así cuando Mugi regresó Yui le dio una sorpresa con el peluche (que era un panda por cierto). Esto puso a Mugi aún más feliz de lo que ya era... Luego. Cuando se disponían en volver.

-Mugi-chan. ¿Quieres para a comprar un helado?- preguntó Yui-.

-Claro- decía Mugi mientras abrazaba con fuerza el panda que le había regalado Yui-.

-Vale. Pues espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo.

-Ok.

...

-Disculpe. ¿Podría darme un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla?- preguntó Yui-.

-¡Claro!- respondió es sujeto de la tienda-.

-Gracias... Mugi-chan, espero que te guste el helado de vainilla... ¿Mugi-chan...?- pero Mugi no estaba- Mugi-chan. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

...

-Hey nena. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nostros un rato y te los pasas bien?- decía uno de los tres sujetos que intimidaban a Mugi-.

-¡N-No!- respondió asustada Mugi- Ya yo estoy con alguien.

-¿EH? Qué más da. De seguro que con nosotros te los pasas mejor.

-¡He dicho que no!- respondió firmente Mugi mientras se aferraba más al peluche que traía-.

-Eh, a mi nadie me dice que no ¿Entiendes?- dijo mientras le arrebataba el peluche-.

-Tal vez necesita que le des una lección- dijo otro de los sujetos-.

-Puede que tengas razón- y a continuación sacó una navaja y señaló a Mugi- Y bien, ¿te vienes con nosotros o no?

_-''Yui, ¡sálvame!''_

-¿Ehhhh? Amenazar a una chica con una navaja es un poco rastrero. ¿No crees?

-¿Quién es?

-_''Esa es...''_

-Piérdete niña. Si no quieres pasar un mal rato.

-Eh. ¿Por qué no vienes decírmelo a la cara? Cobarde.

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?!

-Ya me has oído.

Y a continuación los tres sujetos se lanzaron a por Yui. Que les estaba esperando y no mostraba ningún signo de miedo. Dos de ellos se lanzaron a por ella intentando darle en la cara con el puño pero Yui los esquivó hábilmente noqueándolos a ambos. Sólo faltaba uno.

-¡Yui, cuidado!- gritó Mugi-.

Y a continuación Yui hizo caso de la advertencia de Mugi y esquivó por poco al sujeto de la navaja quién alcanzó a hacerle una cortada más o menos profunda. De la cual emanaba una cantidad considerable de sangre. Pero esto no iba a detener a Yui.

En seguida Yui esquivó al tipo dos veces más, estaba esperando la oportunidad para atacar. Y cuando el sujeto intentó atacar una tercera vez Yui aprovechó la oportunidad y tomo su muñeca, obligó a que sotara la navaja y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el conocimiento instantáneamente. Por fin, todos estaban fuera.

-Lo dije ¿O no Mugi?- dijo mientras recogía el peluche- Que te iba a proteger como fuera- dijo con una sonrisa y entregándole de nuevo el peluche-.

-Yui... ¡Yui! ¡Yui!- decía Mugi mientras lloraba- ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡Gracias...! ¡Gracias...!

-Ya, ya. Todo ha padado- decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-.

Y así Yui logró salvar a Mugi. Varias personas que llegaron después a la escena ayudaron a Yui y apresaron a los tres delincuentes. Yui, obligada por Mugi, fue al hospital para que le curasen la herida que le había provocado uno de los sujetos. Aunque Yui decía que no era nada el doctor tuvo que aplicarle puntos para poder cerrar la herida. Al finall del día Yui acompañó a su casa a Mugi y estas se despidieron, dando fin a un gran día juntas. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido...

-Estoy en casa- decía Yui-.

-Onee-chan, bienven... ¡¿Pero qué te ha pasado?!- gritó Ui al ver el bendaje en el antebrazo de su hermana mayor-.

-¿Esto? No es nada grave, tranquila. decía Yui con toda serenidad-.

Y así el domingo de Yui y Mugi acabó. Con un bonito recuerdo para ambas...

**Y esto fue todo, debo decir que me sentí incómodo al escribir la palabra ''nena''. No me gusta mucho. Bueno. adiós~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Té británico.**

_-¡Ah! ¡Cómo odio los lunes!''- pensaba Yui de camino a la preparatoria-._

_-''Yui, buenos días.''- dijo Roger-._

_-''¡Hombre Roger! ¡Cuánto tiempo!''_

_-''Ya ves.''_

_-''¿Qué te había pasado?''_

_-''Verás. Al parever. Y me he dado cuenta por las malas. Que como espíritu que soy y resid en ti, necesito de tú fuerza vital para mantenerme conciente. Pero como no lo sabía no te cogí fuerza vital, como resultado fue que me debilité. Entonces, por error tomé un poco de tu fuerza vital esta mañana con mi útlimo aliento y logré despertar. Ahora te he cogido más, espero que no te importe.''_

_-''Qué faena. ¿O sea que por eso estoy medio muerta hoy?''_

_-''S-Sí, lo siento. Aunque también se debe al hecho de que te viciaste anoche jugando online.''_

_-''Tienes razón. Oye, ¿cada cuánto necesitas fuerza?''_

_-''No lo sé. Al parecer es hasta que mi cuerpo aguante.''_

_-''Oh. Bueno, cuando necesites me avisas. Así me pongo en reposo o algo, ¿vale?''_

_-'Gracias Yui. Me hace muy feliz de que me ayudes.''_

_-''¿Qué dices? Si ya somos colegas. Al principio tuvimos nuestros desacuerdos, pero es normal. Mira si nos hemos hecho íntimos que hasta ya no necesitamos hablar para comunicarnos.''_

_-''Ahora que lo dices... Yui. ¿Sabías que hoy hacen dos meses que nos conocimos?_

_-''¡Es cierto! Fue en año nuevo. Que de repente me sentí mareada y me desmayé. Mi familia pensó que me había emborrachado.''_

_-''Sí. De repente estaba en el cuerpo de una jovencita.''_

_-''Ya ves. La primera vez que me hablaste me asusté como nunca.''_

_-''Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Ahora somos amigos y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos.''_

_-''¡Claro!''_

_-''Oye Yui. ¿Qué te pasó en el antebrazo?''_

_-''Pues- decía Yui- Ayer salí con Mugi-chan. Las dos y cuando ya nos íbamos a casa la atacaron unos tipo. Y uno de ellos iba armado.''_

_-''¿Y les venciste a los tres?''_

_-''Sí. No tenían ni idea de cómo luchar.''_

_-''Vaya. No sabía que fueras tan buena.''_

_-''Ya ves. Lo bueno es que el frío ya pasó. Digo, aún queda un leve fresco, pero no es nada. Ahora puedo ir con la camisa remangada, así me entra aire.''_

_-''¿No te da frío?''_

_-''Qué va. Soy Hirasawa Yui. Una leve brisa no acabará conmigo- decía mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho-.''_

_-''Jajajaja. Hay que ver cómo eres.''_

_-''Si no fuera como soy no sería divertido.''_

_-''En eso debo darte la razón. Oye, ¿por qué vas tú sola hoy?''_

_-''Hoy me quedé dormida y Ui tuvo que irse porque ya no podía esperarme- decía Yui avergonzada-.''_

_-''Ya veo. Es lo que pasa por viciarse.''_

_-''Subí mucho de nivel. Además- decía mientras bostezaba- Desactivé muchas armas. Nodoka-chan se va a sorprender cuando vea lo que logré.''_

_-''¿Todo eso en una noche? Wow. Impresionante.''_

_-''Gracias caballero. Me halaga. Lo bueno es que ya casi llegamos.''_

_-''Eso es cierto. Es más, ¿no es ese el timbre?''_

_-''¡Maldición! Tienes razón, ¡voy a llegar tarde!''_

...

-_''¡Dios, por poco y no llego! Menos mal que la sensei no ha llegado.''_

-Buenos días- saludó Yui-.

-¡Yui!- gritó Ristu-.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Cómo es eso que ayer atacaron a Mugi?!

-Pues...- dijo mientras miraba su brazo- Ayer cuando regresábamos a casa me alejé un poco para comprarle algo y cuando llegué no estaba. Y en su búsqueda la encontré acorralada por unos sujetos.

-¿Y estás bien tú?

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues porque Mugi me dijo que te lograron herir con una navaja- en ese momento todas las compañeras de clase se acercaron para ver a Yui-.

-S-Sí, pero no fue nada. Creo que ella exageró un poco.

-_''No lo creo''- pensaba Mugi mientras recordaba la gran cantidad de sangre que emanaba del brazo de Yui- _ Y-Yui...

-¡Oh Mugi-chan!- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Qué tal?

-B-Bien... Sólo quería agradecerte por salvarme anoche. De no ser por ti quién sabe qué habría pasado.

-No pasa nada. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo Yui con una sonrisa lo cual hizo sonrojar a Mugi-.

_-''Yui...''- pensaba Mugi mientras sonreía-._

-Mugi-chan, debo ir a mi sitio. ¿Hablamos después?

-Claro.

Pero a causa de los cansada que estaba Yui por jugar tanto y de que Roger absorviera fuerza o energía vital. Esta se quedó dormida antes de que llegara la sensei. Lo cual les causó gracia a las chicas que estaban alrededor de Yui. Aunque, ¿Qué más daba? Así era Yui. Además, la tarde anterior había sido una héroe. Así que estaba bien. Mugi al verla no pudo sentir alegría. Ella no podía estar más agradecida con ella, después de todo era Yui... su Yui...

-¡Clase, todos a vuestros sitios!- dijo la sensei- Tengo que haceros un anuncio importante.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron algunas-.

-Hoy, una nueva alumna ha sido transferida a nuestra clase. Ella viene de Inglaterra y se ha mudado aquí a causa del trabajo de su padre. Espero que seáis buenas con ella. Pasa Elizabeth.

A continuación pasó una chica de lo más hermosa. Era la viva imagen de una princesa. Tenía el pelo rubio, de un amarillo tan brillante como el mismo sol que te deslumbraría la vista con solo mirarla de frente. Unos ojos azules como el mismo océano. Tan profundos que si los mirar fijamente quedarías sumergidos en ellos. Y una piel tan blanca que parecía porcelana pura. Tenía más aura de princesa que la misma Tsumugi.

-Hola a todos- dijo Elizabeth un poco nerviosa- Mi nombre es Elizabeth Owen y seré vuestra compañera de clase, espero que nos llevemos bien.- concluyó y las voces de las alumnas asombradas no tardaron en escucharse en toda la clase-.

-Muy bien Elizabeth- dijo Sawa-sensei- Puedes sentarte al lado de Yui... ¡Yui!- gritó la sensei-.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Pasa algo?- dijo una Yui semidormida-.

-Sí, que estabas dormida. Encima cuando estaba presentando una alumna nueva.

-¿Eh? ¿Alumna nueva? ¿Dónde?- dijo Yui mientras frotaba sus ojos para ver mejor, lo cual provocó risas por parte de sus compañeras- Oh, hola alumna transferida. Mucho gusto...- dijo Yui mientras se iba quedando dormida otra vez-.

-¡Yui, no te duermas de nuevo!- gritó la sensei- Además, se puede saber por qué estás así.

-Eso es información clasificada sensei- dijo Yui mientras se ponía seria y alzaba un brazo en señal de prohibido el paso. Esto también provocó las risas en sus compañeras-.

-Yui...

-Vale. Estaba... Impidiendo que los Talibanes tomaran el control sobre la capital.

-¡Yo también impedí el paso!- dijo Nodoka quien también levantaba el brazo. A continuación Yui y Nodoka se saludaron entre ellas al estilo militar-.

-¡Vale ya de juegos! Elizabeth, perdona por esto. Ya puedes ir a sentarte.

-Claro- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa-. _''Ciertamente...- pensaba- es una alumna muy interesante-._

Luego, cuando culminaron las clases y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Todas se disponían a comer. Todas excepto... Yui, quien seguía dormida. Entre lo de Roger y el juego la tenían agotada. Mientras, varias alumnas rodeaban a Elizabeth para preguntarle sobre cualquier cosa.

-Dime Elizabeth, ¿Cómo es Inglaterra? ¿Cómo es la vida allí? ¿Hace frío? ¿Cómo era tu escuela allá?- preguntaban varias alumnas a la vez-.

Mientras Elizabeth iba respondiendo cada pregunta, ella aprovechaba para mirar de re-ojo a Yui cada vez que podía. Quien por cierto, seguí dormida. Y cuyas compañeras intentaban vanamente despertar. En un último intento por despertar a Yui, esta vez por parte de Mugi, ella le susurró algo al oído lo cual hizo que se despertara en seguid y muy sorprendida. Esto causó risas entre el grupo de amigas.

-Decidme...- decía Elizabeth- ¿Qué clase de persona es Hirasawa-san?

-¿Ella?- dijo una alumna- Pues es una compañera muy amable y considerada. Sin contar de que le cae bien a todos los que la conocen.

-Ehh- dijo Elizabeth-.

-Además- concluyó otra alumna presente- Ayer por la tarde salvó a una de sus compañeras de ser violada por tres tipos.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron varias compañeras y Elizabeth-.

-Claro. ¿Ves el bendaje que tiene? Pues es una cortada que le hizo uno de los tipos.

-Vaya, debe ser muy valiente.

-Ni que lo digas. Yo creo que no hubiera podido hacer nada.

-Ni yo.

...

Luego de que las demás clases acabaran. Todas se disponían a ir a sus respectivos clubes. Ya que debían ir.

-Chicas, voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo- dijo Yui-.

-Vale- contestaron las demás-.

Ya en el baño de chicas...

-_''¡Joder!- pensaba Yui- ¡Cómo pica la cortada! Debo hacer algo para no rascarme- pensaba Yui que hasta no se dio cuenta de que aguien más entró-._

-Hola Hirasawa-san- saludó Elizabeth-.

-¡Ah!- se asustó Yui- Ah, eres tú. Qué susto. Hola Transferida-san.- dijo Yui-.

-Puedes llamarme Elizabeth. ¿Puedo llamarte Yui?

-Claro Eli-chan- contestó Yui con una sonrisa-.

-¿Eli-chan...?- pensaba Elizabeth- Dime, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida Yui?

-¿Cómo sabes que es una herida?- preguntó Yui-.

-Bueno, a no ser que sea pura moda parece una herida.

-Ciertamente... Me la hizo un tipo cuando intentaba proteger a una amiga- finalizó Yui-.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Elizabeth- Debes ser muy valiente.

-Sólo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho- dijo Yui un poco avergonzada-.

-Dime Yui, ¿Dónde te diriges ahora?

-Voy al Club de Música Ligera- dijo Yui-.

-¡Increíble! ¿Y qué instrumento tocas?

-La guitarra.

-¡Wow! Dime, ¿Puedo ir a verlas?

-Claro. Ven conmigo.

Luego de que ambas llegaran al salón del club. Donde Yui aprovechaba para indicarle lo que podía a Elizabeth donde quedaba casa sitio, no puedo indicar todos. Y esta le prometió que le haría un recorrido otro día. Luego cuando ambas llegaron.

-Chicas, estoy aquí- dijo Yui-.

-Bienvenida- dijo Mugi con una sonrisa. Aunque al ver que había venido con Elizabeth, esta sonrisa desapareció- Bienvenida tú también Owen-san- dijo Mugi-.

-Por favor. Dime Elizabeth.

-Claro.

-Eli-chan quiere vernos tocar- dijo Yui-.

_-''¿Eli-chan...?''- pensaron Todas. Bueno, se trataba de Yui-._

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Elizabeth-.

-Claro- dijo Mio-.

-¡Está bien! ¡Toquemos para Elizabeth!- dijo Ritsu-.

Luego de que tocaran varias canciones. La mayoría propia del Houkago Tea Time y una que otra propia del grupo de Sawa-sensei. Cabe decir que las chicas habían mejorado considerablemente. Luego de que acabaran, empezaron a tomar té contecía de Mugi. Y se dispusieron a sentarse, Elizabeth insistía en sentarse al lado de Yui. Cosa que disgustó a Mugi ya que era quería sentarse ahí y se molestó, cosa que ninguna notó excepto Yui.

Durante los siguientes momentos Elizabeth les conversaba a unas entretenidas Ritsu, Mio, Azusa e incluso la sensei. Pero Yui no estaba pendiente de la conversación ya que Mugi tampoco estaba prestando atención. Cosa que desconcertó aún más a Yui ta que esa actitud no era propia de Mugi.

Ya al final de la tarde. Todos los miembros de los clubes debían retirarse a sus respectivos hogares. También las del Club de Música Ligera. Todas las chicas se disponían a irse. Elizabeth también debía marcharse a casa pero para ella no era necesario ir hasta la estación del metro ya que un coche vino a recogerla.

-Adiós a todas- se despedía Elizabeth- hoy me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Gracias Elizabeth- decía Ritsu- Nosotras también lo hemos pasado bien.

-Adiós Yui- dijo Elizabeth-.

-Adiós Eli-chan- dijo Yui. Y acontinuación Yui pudo percibir un ''tsk'' proveniente de Mugi, lo que la preocupó más-.

Y así Elizabeth se fue...

-Nosotras ya nos vamos- decía Mio- ¿Vosotras también venís?

-Yo ya casi bajo- dijo Mugi-.

-Yo igual- dijo Yui-.

Y así el salón quedó vacío. Y solamente quedaron Mugi y Yui en él. Yui casi no se da cuenta, pero Mugi se iba sin despedirse de ella. Cosa que alarmó a Yui.

-Mugi, espera- la llamó Yui. No hubo respuesta y Mugi seguía su camino-.

-¡Mugi!- Yui casi corrió para alcanzar a Mugi y cuando lo hizo agarró su manga-.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió secamente Mugi-.

-¿Q-Qué te pasa?- intentaba decir Yui. Ya que la actitud de Mugi la sorprendió-.

-Nada, déjame ir- respondió Mugi-.

-Por favor Mugi-chan. Estás rara desde hace un rato, y quisiera que me dijeras qué te pasa. Estás así desde que llegué con Eli-chan.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué mejor no te fuiste con ella?- escupió Mugi con odio-.

-¿P-Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué acaso vas a comenzar a estar con ella? Es eso ¿no? A nosotras nos olvidarás... A mi me olvidarás...- dijo con tristeza Mugi y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan-.

-Yo nunca...- dijo Yui mientras tiraba a Mugi en su dirección y le daba un apasionado beso-... Olvidarme de ti sabes.

-Y-Y-Yui...- decía Mugi-.

-Eli-chan podrá ser extranjera y todo. Pero tú eres Mugi-chan, y ni todas las Eli-chan del mundo podrían hacer que me interesace más en ellas que en ti- dijo Yui mientras recostaba a una sonrojada Mugi en su pecho-.

-Y-Yui, eso significa mucho para mí...

-Shhh, no digas nada- a continuación Yui le dio otro beso a Mugi, el cual fue más largo y también el cual ambas disfrutaron más- ¿Y bien? ¿Estás calmada ahora?

-S-Sí... Yui... ¿Puedo darte otro...?- dijo Mugi casi susurrando-.

-Los que quieras.

Y así continuaron hasta que bien pasada la noche ambas tuvieron que para y marcharse a sus casas. Ambas serían regañadas por sus padres, pero no importaba. Lo que habían hecho hoy valdría todos los castigos del mundo y más. Y así el día en que una nueva alumna habría llegado a esa clase acabó. Con muchos sentimientos confirmados... No sólo por parte de Yui y Mugi...

**Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy chavales. Ya sabéis si os ha gustado dejadme reviews. Que me gustan mucho xD. **

**Adiosito. Esperad el próximo capítulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10. The Death Fest.**

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Que habéis entrado al Death Fest?- preguntó Yui-.

-Así es- dijo Saki-.

-Vaya, eso increíble.

-Sí. Pero tenemos algo que preguntarte.

-¿Y qué es?

...

-¿Qué estará haciendo Yui a estas horas?- prguntó Ritsu- Íbamos a practicar ahora.

-Tranquila- dijo Mio- seguramente se habrá atrasado, solamente eso.

-_''Yui...''- pensó Mugi-._

...

-¡¿Que queréis que toque con vosotras?!- exclamó Yui-.

-Por favor, tranquilízate un poco- dijo Saki- Por favor Yui. Eres nuestra única esperanza.

-¡Por favor!- dijo Mako mientras ella y Saki se reclinaban en señal de suplica-.

-Vaya, es que no lo sé. Parece mucho para mí, estoy nerviosa respecto a eso.

-Nosotras también- dijo Mako- pero no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Y te necesitamos.

-Por favor Yui- dijo Yomi, quien había estado callada-.

-Bueno. Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Pero deberé hablarlo con las demás.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Yui- dijo Mako-.

-No es nada. ¿Y cuándo es?

-Dentro de un mes- dijo Saki-.

-¡¿Un mes?!

-Sé que es poco tiempo, pero debemos hacer lo que podamos.

-Mmmm, vale. ¿Cuándo empezaréis a practicar?

-Desde mañana. La familia de Yomi nos ha dejado una especie de garaje para practicar.

-¿En su casa?

-Sí.

-Ya veo. Ok, mañana me lleváis. Que no sé dónde es.

-Hecho-dijo Saki-.

Al llegar al club, todas las chicas estaban esperando a Yui. Esta se excusó diciendo que se encontró a una amiga por el camino y que se quedó hablando con ella. Y no era del todo falso, ya que ellas tres se habían vuelto amigas cercanas ¿O no?

Luego de una intensiva tarde de práctica del Houkago Tea Time, Yui estuvo particularmente alejada del grupo. Es que un festival de esa magnitud donde asisten miles de personas no es cosa de niños. Era un reto sin precedentes para todas las del grupo. Y ellas debían pensar mucho para poder organizar. Un ejemplo de lo apartada que estaba la mente de Yui era que no había probado ninguno de los dulces que Mugi suele traer y apenas había provado el té. Al dar la hora de salida para los clubes Yui fue la primera en irse, debía pensar en muchas cosas con un festival así tan pronto. Sus amigas se preocuparon por ella, pero no sabían qué podría estar pasándole a Yui.

De camino a casa...

_-''Yui...''- dijo Roger-._

_-''¿Qué pasa?''_

_-''¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?''_

_-''Espero que sí. Llevo esperando esto desde hace mucho, pero ahora que ha llegado no sé cómo actuar. Tal vez no pueda hacerlo.''_

_-''¡No digas eso! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes! Todas las demás lo saben, por eso te lo dijeron.''_

_-''¿Tú- Tú crees?''_

_-''Claro. Tu tranquila, y verás como ellas te ayudan. Mañana empezaban a practicar ¿no?''_

_-''Sí.''_

_-''Pues calmaos camarada. Ya verás como todo sale bien.'' _

_-''Tienes razón. ¡Nosotras podemos y no hay nada de qué preocuparse!''_

_-''¡Eso! ¡Así se habla!''_

_-''Gracias Roger...''_

_-''De nada Yui. Somos colegas después de todo. ¿No?''_

_-''¡Claro!''_

De este modo. Yui se tranquilizó más gracias a la ayuda de Roger, y así pudo aceptar la oferta de sus amigas. Y estaba decidido... Yui iba a tocar en ese festival.

Al día siguiente...

-Onee-chan. Ayer durante la noche estuviste un poco rara- decía Ui mientras caminaba con su hermana de camino a la escuela-.

-¿En serio? La cosa es que me sentía mal. Pero ya estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-¡Claro!

_-''¿Ésa es...?'' _¡Detén el auto!

-¿Qué harás hoy Onee-chan?

-La verdad. Es que iré a la casa de unas amigas hoy.

-¿Eh? ¿De quién?

-¿Recuerdas a Mako?

-¿M-Mako-senpai?- decía Ui mientras recordaba el día del ''experimento''- Sí, sí me acuerdo.

-Pues iremos a la casa de una amiga suya.

-Oh, pues eso es ge- ¡Y-U-I-C-H-A-N! ¡Buenos días!

-¿E-Eli-chan?

-¡Sí! Jajaja. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi saludo por la espalda te sorprendió verdad?

-S-Sí, pero no es eso...

-¿Entonces qué?

-No estás encima de mi... Sino de mi hermana.

-¿Eh?

-Buenos días- saludaba Ui-.

-¡¿Ehhhh?!

...

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpaba Elizabeth a la vez véz que se inclinaba en señal de disculpa-.

-No es nada. Elizabeth-senpai.

-Pero no sabía que Yui tuviera una hermana gemela. _''Doble Yui. ¡Genial''- pensaba Elizabeth-._

-Bueno, nos conocemos desde hace poco. Es normal. ¡Oh! Ui, ella es Eli-chan, es una alumna transferida.

-Mucho gusto Ui-chan.

-Mucho gusto Elizabeth-senpai.

-Por favor. Sólo Elizabeth, o Eli-chan como me dice tu hermana- decía Elizabeth con una sonrisa-.

-De acuerdo Elizabeth- decía Ui mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-.

-No sabía que cogías este camino Eli-chan- decía Yui-.

-Yo tampoco pensé que nos encontraríamos. Cuando te vi pedí al chófer que se detuviera.

_-''¿C-Chófer...?''- pensaban ambas hermanas-._

-Eso es bueno- decía Elizabeth- Así podemos ir juntas a clases todos los días.

-C-Claro- decía Yui mientras recordaba el incidente con Mugi-.

-Onee-chan, debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos!

-Claro.

Luego de que llegaran a clases y Mugi viera que ellas dos habían llegado juntas Yui le explicó que sólo había sido una coincidencia. Mugi se tranqulizó con esa explicación. Yui se había salvado, por ahora. Luego cuando las clases pasaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo, todas las amigas, incluyendo a Elizabeth. Quién Yui había invitado, pero para demostrar que no pasaba nada, ella se sentó junto a Mugi lo cual la hizo feliz. Pero para mala suerte de Yui Elizabeth también se sentó junto a ella, incomodando a Mugi, ya que pensaba que ella se entrometía entre ella y Yui.

-Yui, Yui- le hablaba Nodoka-.

-¿Qué pasa Nodoka-chan?- dijo Yui-.

-Ayer desbloqueé el Barret M82- dijo Nodoka-.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo?!- se sorprendió Yui. No hace falta decir que a Nodoka le gustó tanto el juego de Yui que ella misma se compró su propia consola-.

-Ayer, mientras jugaba decidí arriesgarme y me metí en una partida online de personas siete niveles más que yo. Y me dí cuenta que esas partidas si lo haces bien te dan muchos puntos y eso pasó.

-Vaya...- decía Yui- Eso es muy osado Nodoka-chan.

-Ya ves, al principio-

-¿De qué habláis chicas?- preguntó Elizabeth acercándose peligrosamente a Yui-.

-E-Elizabeth- dijo Yui- estábamos hablando de un juego sólo eso.

-¡Ohh! ¿Y es interesante?

-¡Mucho!- dijo Nodoka- Al principio pensaba que los juegos eran una pérdida de tiempo pero gracias a Yui descubrí justo lo contrario. Ahora estás viendo a una de las poseedoras de uno de los mejores francotiradores que hay- decía orgullosa Nodoka-.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo quiero probarlo!- decía Elizabeth-.

-¿Así?- preguntó Nodoka-

_-''¡Nodoka, no!''_

-Pues vente el fin de semana a la casa de Yui. Ella y yo estaremos jugando, ¿verdad Yui?- dijo Nodoka-.

-¡¿En serio puedo?!- preguntó entusiasmada Elizabeth-.

-C-Claro...- dijo Yui mientras veía como Mugi se enfadaba cada vez más-.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Yui!- dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a Yui-.

-¡Voy al baño! Ahora vuelvo- dijo Mugi enfadada lo más posible-.

-_''¡Mugi-chan, no! ¡Espera!''- pensaba Yui-._

...

-_''¡Tsk! ¿Qué le pasa a la inglesa esa?- pensaba Mugi- ¿Cree que puede venir y tratar de quitarme lo que es mío? ¡Lo que por derecho me pertenece!- Mugi estaba asombrada de sus propios pensamientos. Nunca había estado así de enfadada con nadie y menos sentido la necesidad de decir que alguien le pertenecía, como si fuera un juguete o algo así. Aunque para Mugi en este caso sería más bien como una joya. Una muy brillante joya.- Aún así... Yui eres una tonta. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que alguien se te acerque a ti? O alejarme así de ti...''_

-Lo siento...-decía Yui mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Mugi- Lo siento de verdad.

-¡Jum! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Mugi con desprecio-.

-Vine... A buscar a alguien que herí- decía Yui mientras apretaba más fuerte a Mugi-.

-Pues aquí no está.

-Por favor Mugi-chan... No me hagas esto...- decía Yui al borde de las lágrimas-.

Mugi al darse cuenta de el estado de Yui se sintió muy culpable, ya que había herido a la persona que más quería. Así que dejó de ser tan indiferente con ella.

-Yui...

-Dime Mugi-chan...

-Sólo... -dijo susurrando-.

-¿Sólo... qué?- dijo Yui-.

-Sólo... sólo... ¡Sólo te perdonaré si me besas!- admitió Mugi-.

-Mugi-chan...- decía Yui mientras miraba a Mugi con alegría- Si esa es la única condición, no tengo más remedio ¿verdad?

-T-Tienes razón.- dijo Mugi, y a continuación se besaron de una manera apasionante. Como si estuvieran recuperando todo el tiempo perdido. El beso se extendió durante el resto de la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas no se percataron y por ello casi llegan tarde a clases. Y cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo.

-D-Debemos volver Mugi-chan...- decía Yui mientras intentaba respirar-.

-C-Cierto. -respondió Mugi-.

Luego de que ambas volvieran a clases, donde todas las estaban esperando y les preguntaban que dónde habían estado. Ellas respondieron que se habían perdido por venir hablando.

Luego cuando las clases finalizaron, y debían ir al salón del club. Elizabeth se marchó a su casa, no sin antes abrazar a Yui. Por este hecho Mugi se molestó pero se calmó al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes, así que no se preocupó.

Cuando las chicas llegaron por fin al salón del club. Yui sentía que se olvidaba de algo, pero pensó que no tenía importancia así que dejó de pensar en ello. Y cuando estaban a punto de empezar a practicar...

-Buenos días, o tardes- saludó Mako-.

_-''¡Joder, es verdad!''- pensó Yui-._

-Oh, buenas tardes chicas- saludó Ritsu- ¿Qué pasa?

-De hecho, veníamos a hablar con vosotras- dijo Saki-.

-¿Acerca de qué?- preguntó Mio-.

-Veréis...

...

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Que queréis tomar prestada a Yui durante un mes?- exclamaron todas las miembros del club, excepto Yui-.

-Sí... es muy urgente por favor- dijo Mako-.

-No creo que podamos... Yui es un miembro importante- Dijo Ritsu-.

Yui sólo se limitaba a observar.

-Lo sé. Pero es que la necesitamos con urgencia.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Mio-.

-La verdad es que vamos a participar en el Death Fest- dijo Saki-.

-¿Y eso qué es?- preguntó Ritsu-.

-¡En serio!- dijo Sawa-chan- ¡Es increíble!

-¿Pero qué es el Death Fest?

-Es un festival de Metal que se celebra aquí en Japón. Van las mejores bandas amateur del momento. Son muy estrictos a la hora de seleccionar candidatos.

-Vaya... ¿Y necesitáis a Yui?- preguntó Mio-.

-¡Sí, por favor!- pidieron todas a la vez que se inclinaban-.

-Yui, ¿Tú qué opinas?

-La verdad es que yo también os pido que me dejéis participar- dijo Yui mientras se inclinaba junto a las demás chicas-.

-Yui...- decía Mako-.

-Bueno... Creo que no podemos hacer nada... SI Yui quiere.- decía Mio mientras Mugi se denotaba triste por la partida de Yui-.

-No te preocupes Mugi-chan- decía Yui- No voy a salirme del club. Sól será temporal, ¿Verdad chicas?

-Bueno, falta ver si te quieres unir a nosotras.

-¡Mako!- dijo Saki mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza- Claro que será temporal, no se preocuope Mugi-san.

-Está bien...- decía Yui-.

-Además- dijo Yomi- p-podéis ir a verla durante estos días. Estaremos en mi casa así que... bueno.

-¡Gracias Yomi!- decía Ritsu- La verdad es que quiero verlas tocar, esta es una buena oportunidad. ¿Verdad chicas?

-¡Claro!- dijeron todas-.

-¡Muchas gracias a todas!- decía Saki- ¡Muy bien chicas! ¡A por el Death Fest!

-¡Sí!- respondieron todas mientras juntaban sus manos. Escena que las miembros del club encontraban muy cómica-.

Y así un nuevo reto se presentó a las chicas. El Death Fest era dentro de un mes y no tenían tiempo que perder.

_-''Este mes va a ser muy duro...''- pensaba Yui-._

**Y así concluye el capítulo criaturrillas. Esperad la segunda parte. Adiosito.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. The Death Fest. Parte 2.**

-¿Es aquí...?- decía una Yui sin palabras.

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Saki.

-No, ninguno. Nunca me imaginé que Yomi fuera- decía mientras intentaba observar completamente el basto territorio que albergaba la residencia de Yomi- Una chica Rica...

-Ya bueno, muchos dicen eso. Lo bueno es que Yomi tiene un estudio de música, totalmente aislado del sonido y todo. ¿Increíble no?

-_''Es igual que cuando fuimos a la casa de la playa de Mugi-chan.''_ Sí, sí. Es muy sorprendente.

-¿Entramos?- preguntó Yomi.

-Claro- respondieron todas.

Luego de un rápido tour donde Saki y Yomi le mostraban la casa a Yui, que por cierto esta no dejaba de impresionarse por el tipo de habitaciones que iban apareciendo. Una sala de vídeojuegos, una enorme biblioteca e incluso una piscina bajo techo. Mientras tanto Mako se dedicaba a comer a la vez que charlaba con los empleados de la limpieza y de la cocina. Ambas amigas, Saki y Mako se habían hecho buenas amigas de los empleados de ahí, además, todos los empleados se habían dado cuenta de la relación entre la Srta. Yomi y Saki, ya que resultaba obvio. La única que no se daba cuenta era Mako. Quién no ponía atención a estas cosas.

Volviendo con las otras chicas, Saki y Yomi le seguían dando el tour a Yui. Cuando por fin llegaron al estudio de música, que por cierto era la habitación que Yui quería ver, ella se quedó sin palabras antes lo que vio: un amplio estudio equipado totalmente con lo último en tecnología para el ámbito musical. Había un gran panel electrónico donde se podía modificar el sonido grabado al gusto.

Luego estaba lo más interesante: había a la izquierda del panel un gran cristal donde se podía obervar lo que estaba al otro lado. Una gran bateria con dos grandes bombos, para el doble pedal. Cuatro Toms, y dos paltillos Ride and Crash. Yui se preguntaba cómo era posible que la calmada Yomi pudiera tocas ese instrumento. Un bajo Yamaha BBN4 . Una guitarra Gibson Flying V y una Jackson Dxmg Dinky. Ante esto Yui se quedó sin palabras.

-Yui-dijo Yomi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Yomi?- preguntó Yui.

-Tú puedes usar la Jackson. He visto que la has estado mirando un buen rato y biueno...- Y Yomi no se equivocaba, Yui no había dejado de mirar esa guitarra desde que llegó.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamó Yui.

-Claro. Estamos muy agradecidas de que nos ayudaras- concluyó Yomi.

-¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias Yomi!- exclamaba mientras abrazaba a Yomi. El cual esta se sonrojó.

-Bueno, vamos a practicar- dijo Saki mientras las separaba a ambas.

-Antes de eso- dijo Yui- ¿Qué canciones vamos a tocar?

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Toma, aquí está la lista- dijo Saki mientras le pasaba una lista de cinco canciones a Yui.

-Pero estas canciones son de otras bandas.

-Lo sé. Los directores para no arriesgarse a que el concierto saliera mal decidieron que tocaríamos canciones de otros grupos. Dijo que sólo sería esta vez. Aunque nosotras no le vimos ningún problema.

-Oh- Interesante.

Entre las canciones estaba _''Hangar 18'' de Megadeth. ''Prepare for Attack'' de Havok. ''Baptism of Fire'' de Sodom. ''Rise'' de Pantera y ''Raining Blood'' de Slayer._ Yui ya había escuchado estas canciones con anterioridad y sabía que no iba a ser fácil dominarlas al cien por ciento, sobre todo ''Prepare for Attack'' y ''Raining Blood''. Pero Yui no iba a rendirse, y ella sabía que iba a poder hacerlo.

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó Mako.

-¡Claro!- respondieron todas.

...

-Yeah...- susurró Mako.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Yui.

-Estamos un poco atrasadas- dijo Yomi.

-Sí. Mako y Yui no están del todo coordinadas- dijo Saki.

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué hacemos?- dijo Mako.

-Deberíais de tratar de poneros de acuerdo. Tratad de tocar otra vez justo antes del solo.

-Vale- dijo Yui.

...

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Yui.

-Habéis mejorado un poco- dijo Saki- pero aún falta. ¿Tú cómo lo ves Mako?

-Pues yo lo veo bien.

-Mako... no te relajes tanto- dijo Saki.

-Bueno. Por lo pronto toquemos otra vez.

-Vale.

Después de una intensa tarde de trabajo. Todas las miembros del grupo estaban extremadamente cansadas y no podían más. A duras penas podían caminar. En especial Yui y Mako, que gracias a que no estaban del todo coordinadas, trabajaron el doble que las otras dos chicas.

...

Al día siguiente.

-¡Ahhh!- bostezaba Yui- Qué sueño tengo.

-¿Qué pasa Onee-chan?- Preguntó Ui.

-Ayer estuve hasta tarde practicando.

-¿Y eso?

-¿No te lo dije? El mes que viene daré un concierto.-¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Es que todo se decidió muy deprisa, lamento no haberlo dicho Ui.

-Bueno. da igual. Iré a verte.

-Lo espero con ansias.

-¡Buenos días Yui! -saludó Ritsu de manera energética. Como siempre.

-Naas- dijo Yui mientras volvía a bostezar.

-¿Qué te pasa Yui?- preguntó Mugi preocupada al ver la apariencia de Yui.

-¿Eh?- sonrojo- N-No me pasa nada Mugi-chan- más sonrojo.

-¡Yui-Chan!- de repente Yui sintió un peso extra en su espalda- ¡Buenos días!

-B-Buenos días Eli-chan- _''Este no es un buen momento. Mugi-chan va a-_

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?!- dijo Mugi mientras tiraba de un brazo a Yui.

-¿Eh? Sólo saludo a Yui, ¿Algún problema?- dijo Elizabeth mientras tiraba del otro brazo a Yui.

-¡Sí!- dijo Mugi- ¡No puedes ir abrazando a la gente por ahí!- dijo mientras tiraba más fuerte de Yui.

-No veo nada de malo. Sólo es un saludo entre amigas.- Tiraba más fuerte que antes.

-¡Suéltala!- dijo Mugi mientras tiraba.

-Chicas...

-¡Suéltala tú!- replicó Elizabeth.

-¡Tú eres la que debe soltarla!- tirón

-Chicas...

-¡Já! Oblígame- tirón.

-¿No ves que le haces daño?- tirón.

-En ese caso deberías soltarla- otro tirón más.

-¡Chicas!- estalló Yui al fin.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Yui?- dijeron ambas a la vez.

-¿No creéis que es un poco pronto para pelear?- dijo Yu molesta- Mirad, ha sonado el timbre, debemos irnos.- Y Yui se marchó a clases.

-Mira lo que has hecho, se ha molestado- Dijo Mugi.

-Cállate. Además, es tú culpa por tirar de ella- replicó Elizabeth.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no la hubieras abrazado por la espalda.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Yui.

-S-Sí, ya vamos- dijeron ambas a la ves a la par que se iban a clases.

-_''Vaya escena...''- _pensaban Ritsu, Mio y Nodoka. Quienes habían precenciado todo.

Cuando llegaron por fin al salón de clases Mugi y Elizabeth seguían de pelea. Sólo que evitaban hacerlo frente a Yui. Mientras tanto Yui cayó presa del sueño solamente al recostarse en su escritorio. Esto provocó que la sensei volviera a regañarla y ganarse las risas por parte de sus compañeras.

Cuando las clases pasaron y llegó por fin la hora del almuerzo una gran odisea se estaba formando ya que Mugi y Elizabeth querían sentarse junto a una dormida Yui. Y ambas no podían. Mientras el resto del grupo de amigas no pudieron evitar el sentirse ignoradas ya que parecía como si toda la atención se centrase en Yui.

-Yo seré la que se siente con Yui- dijo Mugi.

-En tus sueños. ¡Yo! Seré la que se siente junto a ella- replicó Elizabeth.

-Yui... ¿Estás despierta?

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Mugi.

-Verás como se sienta conmigo.

_-''A ver si con esto despierta.''- pensaba mientras enrollaba un cuaderno de un escritorio vecino-'' ¡Listo!''- y a continuación le propinó un gran golpe en la cabeza a Yui._

-¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- replicó Yui.

-A la única que le pasa algo aquí eres tú- dijo Mako.

-¿Eras tú...? Dime, ¿sucede algo?

-Saki me mando a decirte que al acabar todas las clases te fueras con nosotras.

-¿Y eso?

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! ¡Iremos a la casa de Saki!- decía Mako alegre.

-¿A qué se debe que no vayamos a la casa de Yomi hoy?- decía Yui mientras bostezaba, de nuevo.

-Ella dice que tiene un entrenamiento especial para nosotros- dijo Mako- ¿Te imaginas qué pueda ser?

-No... aunque viniendo de ella.

-¡Eso es lo peor! -dijo Mako aparentando estar asustada- quién sabe qué cosas habrás pasado por su cabeza.

-Ya ves...

-Bueno, sólo nos queda ver qué es. Ah, por cierto Yui. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo?- preguntó Mako.

-Me parece bien, vamos. Adiós chicas. Nos vemos luego.

-¡¿EEEEEHHHH?!- exclamaron Mugi y Elizabeth a la vez.- _''Mi almuerzo con Yui...''- pensaron ambas desconsoladas._

Luego de que Yui volviera de su almuerzo con Mako, Mugi y Elizabeth habían parado de discutir. Pero aún así no iban a rendirse en lo que respecta a Yui. En cambio, Yui estaba agradecida de que hubieran parado, algo como lo de esta mañana no podría aguantarlo de nuevo.

Luego de que las clases acabaran. Una Yui que estaba cansada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a encontrarse con las demás chicas con las que tenía que preparar el concierto. Se excusó con las miembros del club, todas lo entendieron. Incluso Mugo, aunque se notaba que estaba triste. Así que Yui decidió darle un abrazo para animarla.

-Tranquila... sólo es por este mes- decía susurrando al oído de Mugi.

-C-C-Claro, eso ya lo sé- respondió una Mugi sonrojada.

-Bueno chicas. Debo irme. Adiós.

Y Yui se marchó...

Luego en casa de Saki.

-Y bien, ¿Qué es ese entrenamiento especial?- preguntó Yui.

-¡Eso! ¡Eso!- dijo Mako.

-Pues veréis. Como no estáis coordinadas no podéis tocar adecuadamente. Así que para terminar con eso se me ocurrió usar esto- dijo Saki mientras les enseñaba una especie de algombra con distintos puntos de colores- Ambas os pondréis a hacer secuencias hasta que estéis sincronizadas. ¿Entendido?

-¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó Yui.

-Muy fácil. Las dos os ponéis los cascos, escucháis la misma canción y seguiréis el ritmo de la otra haciendo una secuencia que yo os diré diciendo y tenéis que hacer perfectamente.

Oh, ya entiendo- dijo Mako- Será un poco complicado.

-¿Listas chicas?- preguntó Saki.

-Esperen, tengo que haceros una pregunta- dijo Yui.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Saki.

-Veréis. Cuando me venía para acá vi que mis amigas estaban un poco deprimidas de que yo no estuviera, entonces pensé que en darles las gracias por dejarme venir.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-La verdad es que había pensado en ponerle el logo de Houkago Tea Time a las camisetas que usemos el día del concierto. ¿Podríamos hacerlo?

-¿Y cómo es el logo?- a continuación Yui dibujó el logo de la tasa de café que ella misma había inventado el día que dieron un concierto gracias a Ritsu.

-¡Oh! Pues a mi me gusta- dijo Mako.

-Y a mi- dijo Yomi.

-Pues por mi no hay problema. Haremos lo que dices Yui.

-Muchas gracias a todas.

-No hay problema, ahora intentemos hacer eso.

-¡Claro!- respondieron ambas.

Luego de una exhaustiva tarde donde Mako y Yui practicaron su sincrinización muchas veces pero no lo consiguieron y lo intentaban una y otra y otra vez. Sin resultados ninguna, decidieron que lo dejarían por ese día.

Toda la semana esa estuvieron con ese mismo entrenamiento. Yui y Mako no podían más y aunque estaban cortas de tiempo era necesario que Yui y Mako lograran estar soncronizadas. Así lograrían dar un gran concierto.

Ya al final de la semana donde Yui y Mako estaban a punto de darse por vencidas, lo intentaron una última vez para ver si lo lograban y cuando acabaron.

-Yui...- dijo Mako.

-Sí... lo sé...

-L-Lo hemos logrado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mako.

-Sí. ¡Lo hicimos Mako! ¡Somos grandes!

-¡Exacto! ¡Ahora podemos con todo!- dijo Mako.

-¡Claro!

-Aún no- dijo Saki.

-¿Ehh? ¿Por qué?- preguntó Yui.

-Porque ahora debemos hacerlo tú y yo. Y desoués tú y Yomi.

-No jodas, ¿en serio?

-Así es. Así que ¡manos a la obra!  
Luego de esa dura semana, que le parecio eterna a Yui. Ya que practicaba todo el tiempo junto con Saki y luego con Yomi durante toda una semana sin parar. Una semana donde las chicas del Houkago Tea Time se sintieron más ignoradas que nunca. Yui se disculpaba, diciéndoles que eso acabaría pronto. Al igual que con Nodoka, Ui y Elizabeth. A todas y cada una las había descuidado y parecía que las ignoraba.

Luego de las dos primeras semanas llegó la tercera, el concierto estaba cada vez más cerca y todas estaban nerviosas. Yui ya había logrado sincronizarse con todas las demás. Ya sólo faltaba perfeccionar los pequeños fallos. Aunque diminutos, debían ser corregidos.

La tercera semana acabó y con ellos todos los esfuerzos de las chicas se empezaban a notar. Ya dominaban todas las canciones. Y usarían la semana restante para acabar con su entrenamiento. Luego de tanto entrenamiento Yui tuvo un día libre. Tres días antes del concierto. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que no le apetecia salir ni nada. En cambio Nodoka fue a su casa a jugar con la consola de Yui. El cual ella había adquirido una gran destreza, y ahora era mejor que Yui jugando. Sus amigas del Houkago Tea Time fueron también a pasar el rato con ella. Y de paso animarla para que no se pusiera nerviosa. Cosa que Yui agradeció enormente ya que ella pensaba que las chicas estaban enfadadas con ellas, lo cual ellas respondieron que no y que le eseaban la mejor de las suertes.

Al fin, el día anterior al concierto... En casa de Yomi.

Paró de sonar la música...

-L-Lo hemos hecho... ¿Verdad?- preguntó Mako.

-S-Sí...

-Es cierto...

-¡Sí!- gritó Mako mientras abrazaba a Yui- ¡Lo hicimos Yui! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!

-¡Ya lo sé Mako! ¡Todo el esfuerzo ha valido la pena!

-Chicas- dijo Yomi.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron.

-Han llegado las camisetas con los estampados- En efecto. Cuatro camisetas blancas con el logo del Houkago Tea Time grabado en el pecho.

-¡Vaya! ¡Por fin! Muchas gracias Yomi- agradeció Yui.

-No es nada. También quería usarlas.

-Chicas...-dijo Saki- Mañana es el gran día, ¿Listas para darles un concierto que nunca olvidarán?

-¡Listas!- gritaron todas.

-¡A por el Death Fest!

-¡A pos el Death Fest!- respondieron todas a la vez.

Y así la noche previa al concierto, ninguna pudo dormir. Y el día del concierto.

-Onee-chan. ¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Ui.

-Es un pase VIP. Con él puedes ver el concierto desde el backstage, no me gusta la idea de que estés entre el público. Con el tipo de Rock que tocaremos seguro que lo pasas mal.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Y les has dado a las demás?

-A ti, Nodoka y Mugi-chan.

-¿Y las demás?

-Se negaron a recibirlo. Las muy tercas, dijeron que me querían ver desde el público.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Ya ves. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro.

Y así cada una de las miembros se fueron encontrando poco a poco. Hasta que por fin estuvieron todas reunidas y decidieron irse al festival. Que estaba ubicado en una zona apartada de la ciudad por conveniencia.

El trayecto se les hizo eterno a las chicas, a cada metro que avanzaban estaban más cerca del escenario y del público. Estaban más nerviosas de lo que esperaban, Yomi incluso estaba temblando.

-Yomi...-dijo Saki.

-¿Qué sucede Saki?

-Cálmate. Sé que es duro, lo es para todas nosotras. Pero estamos aquí contigo- decía mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Yomi- todo saldrá bien.

-G-gracias Saki... -decía una sonrojada Yomi.

-¡Mirad! Hemos llegado- dijo Mako. En efecto, el autobús se había detenido en la parada que estaba justo a veinte metros de la entrada. Se escuchaba el ruido de las personas. Esto puso más nerviosas a las chicas. La hora de la verdad estaba cerca.

-Nosotras nos adelantaremos- dijo Saki- vosotras dad un paseo y así vais mirando. Os llamaremos cuando estemos a punto de empezar.

-Ok-dijeron todas.

-Mugi-chan...- llamó Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Yui?

-Verás... Tengo algo importante que decir. Cuando acabe el concierto espérame en los camerinos. Quédate ahí hasta que estén vacíos, ¿vale?- dijo Yui.

-V-Vale...- dijo Mugi.

-¡Yui! ¡Deprisa, ven!

-¡Voy! Bueno. Adiós Mugi-chan, nos vemos después.

-Adiós Yui... _''¿Qué será lo que me quiere decir?''_

...

Dos horas después. La chicas habían visto varios grupos tocar, todos eran excelentes a su estilo. Pero el evento por el que habían venido estaba a punto de empezar. Y ese era el concierto de las chicas.

-Un minutos chicas- les decía el director.

-Bueno chicas. Ha llegado el momento que hemos estado esperando. ¿Listas?- preguntó Saki.

-¡Listas!- respondieron todas.

-¡Vamos!

-Onee-chan. Buena suerte- dijo Ui.

-Gracias Ui. Recuerda animarme ¿vale?

-Claro.

-Yui buena suerte- decía Nodoka- demuéstrales quién eres.

-¡Claro!

-Yui...- decía Mugi- Suerte.

-Gracias Mugi-chan- decía Yui con una sonrisa. Y el concierto empezó.

Las demás chicas veían impacientes desde el público esperando a que salieran las chicas. Y cuando empezaron a salir animaron lo más que pudieron.

-Esto...- decía Yui desde el micrófono- Buenas, somos ''Blue T-Shirt''. Algo irónico porque curiosamente ninguna lleva puesta alguna prenda azul- esto provocó risas entre el público.

Las chicas del Houkago Tea Time no podían creer lo que veían. Las miembros de la banda tenían camisetas con el logo de su banda. Ciertamente estaban impresionadas.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar con ''Hangar 18'' de Megadeth- se escucharon aplausos y gritos.

Y empezaron.

La guitarra estaba en perfecta sincronía con los demás instrumentos, las chicas no creían lo que escuchaban. Sonaban de manera perfecta y entonces Yui empezó a cantar:

_Welcome to our fortress tall_

_take some time to show you around _

_impossible to break these walls_

_for you see the steel is much too strong_

_computer banks to rule the world_

_instruments to sight the stars_

_Possibly i've seen to much_

_hangar 18 i know too much_

_Foreign life forms inventory_

_suspended state of cryogenics_

_selective amnesia's the story_

_believed foretold but who'd suspect_

_the military intelligence_

_two words combined that can't make sense_

_Possibly i've seen to much_

_hangar 18 i know too much _

Cuando la canción acabó se escucharon aplausos y gritos. Había estado perfecto, y todavía faltaban cuatro canciones más...

Todas las canciones que interpretaron estuvieron perfectamente. En especial en ''Raining Blood'' donde Yui y Yomi brillaron al tocar de manera ta estridente y genial. Yui con el solo de guitarra del final y Yomi con el doble pedal de la canción. Ritsu había quedado boquiabierta.

Con el resto de canciones fue igual. Todas fueron aceptadas de buena manera. A todos los presentes les gustaba, se veían los círculos que se suelen hacer en los conciertos de metal. Personas encima de la multitud y todo. Una vez acabado el concierto las chicas se despidieron del público, el cual les despidió con una oleada de aplausos y gritos.

-Uff... Eso fue intenso- decía Mako.

-¡Chicas, habéis estado geniales!- decía el director- ¡Os quiero aquí el próximo año! Bueno debo irme. Adiós, seguid así.

-Vaya...- dijo Saki.

-Chicas- decían el resto de sus amigas- Eso fue genial. No había visto un concierto así en mi vida. Yui, ¿Cómo has podido cantar así?- decía Ritsu.

-Jejeje. A mi también me sorprendió- decía Yui.

-Onee-chan. Estuviste increíble.

-Ciertamente, eso fue genial- decía Nodoka.

-Grcias a todas.- decía Saki.

-Y el detalle de llevar el logo de la banda en la camiseta- dijo Mio.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Yui.

-¡Me encantó!

-Bueno. Debemos irnos a cambiar. Esperadnos en la entrada.

-¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó Azusa un poco triste.

-¿Vosotras os queréis quedar?- preguntó Saki.

-No,no. Tranquila, si os queréis ir nosotras también nos iremos- dijo Ritsu.

-¿Seguras?

-Claro.

-Vale. Pues ahora volvemos.

...

Ya en el camerino.

-Chicas- dijo Mugi.

-¡Oh Mugi-san! Con que aquí estabas- dijo Saki.

-Así es. Quería felicitaros a todas.

-Jejeje... Muchas gracias- decía Mako sonrojada.

-¿Puedo quedarme aqui con vosotras?- preguntó Mugi.

-Claro. Sólo vamos a recoger algo y nos vamos. Así que tranquila.

-Gracias.

...

-Bueno Yui. Nosotras nos adelantamos. Adiós- decía Saki mientras se iba.

-Adiós- respondió Yui.

...

-Yui...- dijo Mugi- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-... Verás Mugi-chan...

-¿Si?

-Yo...- decía mientras miraba a Mugi con una mirada severa.

-¿Y-Yui?- decía Mugi asustada.

-Verás yo... quería preguntarte si...

-¿Preguntarme si...?

-_''¡Allá vamos!''-pensó Yui._ Me preguntaba si tú... ¡Querías ser mi novia!- gritó Yui.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEEHHH?!

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Esperad el próximo. Adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. Confesión y Recuerdos.**

-¿Q-Qué has dicho Yui?- dijo Mugi mientras intentaba procesar lo anterior.

-L-lo que has oído.-decía Yui sonrojada.

-¿Entonces...?

-Sí... Te acabo de preguntar si quieres ser mi novia. ¿Quieres serlo?- preguntó Yui un poco triste al pensar que Mugi diría que no.

-Yo... ¡Claro que quiero!- exclamó Mugi mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Yui.

A continuación ambas se besaron, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho anteriormente este se había sentido como el mejor de todos. Habían dejado salir todos los sentimientos que habían sido oprimidos, ahora que sabían lo que sentía la una por la otra se sentían estupendamente. Luego de que ambas parasen a causa de la falta de aire. Tenían que regresar con las demás.

-D-Debemos regresar, las otras nos están esperando.- dijo Yui.

-T-Tienes razón.- respondió Mugi.

...

-¡Llegáis tarde!-exclamó Mako- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

-Nada- dijo Yui- es sólo que nos perdimos cuando estábamos regresando.

-¿Eh? Yo pensé que sabías el camino hasta aquí Yui.- dijo Saki.

-Yo también lo- dijo Yui- pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no es así.

-Bueno, debemos regresar. Vámonos.

...

Las chicas se dispusieron a subir al autobús que las llevaría a la estación de tren. Cuando ya estaban ahí todas se sentaron en los mismos sitios en los que volvieron. Con la única variación de que Yui y Mugi se habían sentado juntas. Yui, quien cayó presa del sueño a causa de la presentación, no pudo evitar recaer en los hombros de Mugi. Mugi, quien no esperaba eso, se sorprendió y sonrojo al ver lo cerca que tenía a Yui.

-¡¿Y-Y-Yui?! ¿Qué haces?- dijo Mugi susurrando para no llamar la atención-''_Eh... qué cerca está- pensaba Mugi- ¡Para! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Aunque... Si lo hiciera no pasaría nada... las demás también duermen así que...- pensaba Mugi mientras se acercaba a Yui- Yui...''_

-¿Eh? ¿Mugi-chan...?- dijo una Yui medio dormida.

-¡¿Y-Y-Yui?!- dijo Mugi mientras se apartaba- ¿Qué sucede?

-No...- dijo mientras bostezaba- No pasa nada...

-Ah, vale...

-¿Eh? ¿Hemos llegado ya?

-¿Hmm? Oh, pues tienes razó. Debemos llamar a las otras.

Y así Mugi despertó a las demás y todas las chicas medio dormidas se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivos hogares. Yui y Mugi se lograron dar un beso discreto para despedirse. Aunque no era como ellas querían debían conformarse con eso. Una vez todas separadas Nodoka iba junto con Yui y Ui.

-Onee-chan, ¿Cuándo crees que nos envíen las fotos?-preguntó Ui.

-Quién sabe. Seguramente tarden unos días, después de todo fueron muchos grupos.

-Ya veo. Ya quiero verlas, de seguro quedaron geniales-decía Ui.

-Sí...-decía Yui- Yo aún no tengo sueño.

-Onee-chan, si te dormiste ahora que volvíamos.

-Ya bueno, pero descansé mucho. Así que estoy bien.

-Yui.-dijo Nodoka.

-¿Qué pasa Nodoka-chan?

-Ya que no tienes sueño. ¿Te apetece jugar?-dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Me leíste la mente.- dijo Yui mientras devolvía la sonrisa.

Luego de que las tres amigas llegaran a casa de Yui, Nodoka había avisado que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Yui y que se sentía mal. Así que tal vez no iría mañana, sus padres comprendieron y le dijeron que estaba bien. Luego de una larga noche de juegos donde Yui y Nodoka discutieron incontables veces a causa de que una de ellas hizo fallar la misión y donde Ui había aprendido nuevos insultos provenientes de su hermana y Nodoka.

Luego de una gran noche de juegos. Las amigas jugaron durante toda la noche, incluso cuando amaneció seguían jugando. Eran las seis de la mañana y ambas chicas jugaban aún cuando debían ir a clases.

-Yui...- dijo Nodoka.

-Lo sé Nodoka-chan-respondió Yui.

-Resfriado...-respondieron las dos amigas. En efecto, ambas faltarían ese día debido a un ''resfriado''. Cosa que no era cierto.

Luego de que Ui estuviera lista para ir a clases. Fue a la habitación de su hermana para despertarla. Pero al ver que no estaba ahí pensó que ya había despertado. Después de todo también estaba Nodoka, quien era una chica responsable. Así que Ui se dispuso a marcharse. Pero escuchó unas voces entonces pensó que era su hermana y estaba a punto de irse.

-Onee-chan, me voy a clases...- la voz de Ui se vio apagada a causa de los que vio.

-Oh Ui, ¿Te vas?-dijo Yui mientras jugaba junto con Nodoka.

-Sí... Ya me voy...

-Oh, vale.

-¿Por qué no estás arreglada para ir a clases?- preguntó Ui.

-¿Eh? Bueno... Nosotras... Estamos... ya sabes, resfriadas...-dijo Yui.

-¿Resfriadas?

-Sí, así es. Y sabes que no podemos ir resfriadas.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso. Pero ¿Por qué estáis jugando?

-Bueno pues ya sabes. Hay que hacer las cosas cotidianas para recuperarse- dijo Yui.

-Bueno, está bien. Hasta luego Onee-chan, Nodoka-chan- se despidió Ui.

-Hasta luego- respondieron ambas.

-Bueno...- dijo Nodoka- ¿Otra partida?

-Sabes que sí.

...

-¿Eh? ¿Que Yui está resfriada hoy?- dijo Ritsu.

-Así es.-dijo Ui mientras recordaba la escena de esta mañana.

-Qué lástima.-dijo Mio- Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Tenemos que ir a clases, vámonos.

-Está bien. ¿Mugi?

-...

-¡Mugi!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Debemos ir a clases-dijo Ritsu.

-Es-está bien.

-Parece ser que Hirasawa Yui ha faltado hoy a clases Srta. Elizabrth- dijo un tipo con gafas negras y traje negro.

-Ya veo. Les preguntaré a sus amigas para ver qué saben- dijo Elizabeth mientras se bajaba de un lujoso coche negro que llamó la atención de todas las alumnas- Bueno, me voy. Adiós.

-Que tenga un buen día- dijo el sujeto a la vez que encendía el motor y se marchaba.

Luego de que las clases comenzaran y Ritsu le dijera a la sensei la razón por la cual había faltado Yui, esta se sorprendió ya que era la segunda vez en poco tiempo que eso pasaba. Cuando las clases terminaron y llegó la hora del almuerzo Elizabeth les preguntó a las chicas si estas podría sentarse con ellas a lo que estas respondieron que claro que podía.

-Oigan- dijo Elizabeth-¿Sabéis por qué Yui-chan ha faltado hoy?

-Bueno- dijo Ritsu- su hermana dijo que tenía un resfriado.

-¿Eh? ¿Un resfriado? Qué lástima. Con lo genial que es cuando Yui-chan está cerca.

-Ciertamente- dijo Mio- todo es más animado cuando ella está. Pero es Yui, así que seguramente mañana estará como nueva. Junto con Nodoka.

-Yui-chan y Nodoka-san siempre están juntas verdad-dijo Elizabeth.

-Sí. Eso es porque ellas son amigas desde niñas. Así que siempre han vivido juntas.

-Ya veo. Por lo que veo tú y Ritsu-san se llevan muy bien. ¿Sois amigas de la infancia o algo más?- preguntó Elizabeth.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijo una Mio sonrojada- ¡Nosotras sólo somos amigas!

-Ya veo. La verdad parecéis una pareja- dijo Elizabeth.

-¡¿Una pareja?!-preguntó una Mio muy sonrojada.

-Así es.- en ese instante Saki y sus amigas llegaron.

-Hola chicas-dijo Saki.

-Buenas- respondieron todas.

-¿Eh? Mucho gusto- comentó Saki dirigiéndose a Elizabeth- Mi nombre es Saki, y ellas son Mako y Yomi.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

_-''¡Qué bonita!''- pensó Mako._

-¿Dónde está Yui?- dijo Saki.

-Está resfriada-dijo Ritsu.

-Oh...

...

En ese momento en la clase de Ui.

-¿Eh? ¿Que Yui-senpai se ha resfriado?- preguntó Azusa.

-Sí...

-Qué mal...

...

-Así que... ¿Qué os parece?- dijo Saki.

-Bueno, estaría bien ir a visitarla...-dijo Ritsu.

-¡Yo quiero ir!-dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Eh? ¡Yo también!-dijo Mugi mientras miraba a Elizabeth y esta le devolvía la mirada.

-Pues está decidido. Iremos.

...

-¿De verdad quieres ir a mi casa Azusa-chan?- preguntó Ui.

-Sí, estaría bien ir a visitar a Yui-senpai

-Está bien. Iremos.

...

Luego de que todas las chicas se reunieran para ir a la casa de Yui, junto con Ui y Azusa. Iban todas juntas lideradas por Ui, ya que bueno, ella vivía ahí. Llegaron rápido ya que no tenían ni idea de cuán rápido avanzaban.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Ui.

-Oh, la casa de Yui-chan-decía Elizabeth.

-Entremos- dijo Ritsu. A continuación Ui abrió la puerta y entraron todas.

-Onee-chan. ¿Estás por aquí? Han venido a visitarte a ti y a Nodoka...-la frase de Ui de vio apagada al ver a Yui y Nodoka que aún jugaban.

-Jajaja. En tu cara, te he ganado...-dejó de hablar Yui que a continuación esta miró a Nodoka y esta miró a Yui- Bueno Nodoka-chan-decía Yui mientras simulaba toser- Una partida ahora es más que suficiente.

-Cof, cof, cof- simulaba Nodoka- Tienes razón Yui, ahora por lo pronto debemos descansar cof, cof, cof.

-Adiós chicas- decían ambas a la vez que se iban a la habitación de Yui. Mientras las demás miraban la ''cómica escena''.

-Nodoka-chan, durmamos juntas- dijo Yui.

-Claro-respondió Nodoka.

-¡Yui, espera!-dijo Mugi.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa Mugi-chan?-dijo Yui.

-Verás... Me preguntaba si... Bueno... Querías tener una cita el domingo- dijo Mugi sonrojada.

-¿Eh?- Yui también se sonrojó- C-Claro, me gustaría...

-V-Vale, es una cita entonces...

Luego de que Yui y Nodoka se fueran a dormir a causa de su ''resfriado'' las demás chicas estuvieron un rato charlando entre ellas. Y luego de un rato fueron a ver cómo dormían Nodoka y Yui. Ya después de unas horas todas se marcharon.

La semana siguió sin ningún percance. Todo pasó de forma normal. Y así el día de la cita llegó...

El domingo que estaba programada la cita, Yui y Mugi se encontraron en la estación. Ese día tenían programado ir al cine ya que una nueva película de terror se estrenaba ese día. Después fueron al local que era exlusivo para vídeojuegos. Donde Yui vencía repetidamente a Mugi, aunque eso no importaba mucho. Al final, fueron a una cabina para hacer fotos donde Mugi y Yui se tomaron varias fotos haciendo diferentes muecas. Luego cuando salieron Yui y Mugi se besaron en el baño, ya que si lo hacían en la calle la gente se las quedaría mirando y ellas no querían eso. Al final la cita prosiguió sin ningún altercado, fue perfecta o al menos eso parecía ser...

-Sabes Yui...- decía Mugi mientras esperaban para cruzar la calle- M-me he divertido mucho hoy. Y te quería dar las gracias por eso. Tú... ¿También te has divertido?

-Pues claro que me he divertido. Y sobretodo fue porque fue contigo Mugi-chan- dijo Yui que a continuación le dio un beso en los labios a Mugi, quien no se esperaba eso.

-D-D-D-Debemos pasar- dijo una sonrojada Mugi que no se dio cuenta de que aún el semáforo estaba en rojo y un vehículo se aproximaba.

-¡Mugi-chan! ¡Cuidado!- a continuación Yui se lanzó y empujó lejos a Mugi, a quien salvó por los pelos. El conductor pudo frenar pero esto nio fue suficiente y atropelló a Yui, quien salió disparada dos metros.

-¿Eh...?- decía una desconcertada Mugi- ¿Yui...? ¡Yui!- gritó Mugi que a continuación se acercó a socorrer a Yui. Pero esta estaba inconciente- Respira...-Mugi sintió un alivio- ¡Que alguien llame una ambulancia! Yui, por favor no mueras- decía Mugi.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó. Transladaron a Yui al hospital más cercano, afortunadamente aún seguía con vida. Mugi fue con los paramédicos en la ambulancia donde llevaron a Yui. Luego les fue notificado a los familiares de Yui quieres corrieron a verla al hospital. Mugi, por otro lado, les comunicó lo sucedido a las demás amigas quienes también acudieron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasó Mugi?- preguntó Mio.

-Yui... me salvó de ser atropellada-decía Mugi mientras lloraba- por error empecé a cruzar la calle cuando no debía y... no vi que aún seguía en rojo y venía un coche y... y...-Mugi empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila Mugi... tranquila- la abrazaba Ritsu.

-Ui- dijo Mugi al ver salir a la hermana de Yui- ¿Cómo está Yui? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-El doctor dijo que estaba bien, que sufrió un fuerte golpe pero que se recuperaría- decía Ui. Se notaba claramente que había llorado.

-Ui... yo... lo siento mucho- decía Mugi.

-Tranquila Mugi-senpai- decía Ui- Sé que no fue a propósito. Y que mi hermana no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho.

-Ui...- decía Mugi a punto de llorar.

Pasaron horas. Las chicas tuvieron que irse a casa, vendrían mañana. A Mugi se le dijo que se fuera a casa pero ella insistió en quedarse junto a la familia. Quienes no protestaron.

Al día siguiente, estaban todas las amigas reunidas en la habitación donde estaba Yui. Esperando pacientemente a que ella despertara. Pero no lo hacía, estaban perdiendo la esperanza acerca de cuándo despertaría Yui.

-Cuándo despertarás Yui...- dijo por lo bajo Mugi mientras miraba a Yui dormir.

-Mugi...-dijo Ritsu mientras ponía su mano en su hombro- Ten fe, seguramente ella despertará y seguirá adelante. Nosotras como sus amigas debemos avanzar con ella.

-Tienes razón, pero, ¿Y qué tal si no lo hace? ¿Cómo se supone que afronte eso...?- decía Mugi mientras lloraba,

-No debemos pensar esas cosas Mugi, seguramente ella-

-¡Mirad!- exclamó Azusa- ¡Está despertando!- a continuación todos se reunieron para ver cómo Yui despertaba. Mugi y Ui no contenían las lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Yui despertar.

-¡Yui!- dijo Mugi- ¡Qué bueno que hayas despertado!

-G-Gracias...-dijo Yui.

-Onee-chan...-susurró Ui.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta...?- preguntó Yui.

-Claro Yui. ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ritsu.

-¿Quiénes...-dijo Yui-... Sois vosotros...?

**Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14. Una visión hacia el pasado.**

-¿Q-Qué has dicho Yui...?- preguntó Nodoka alarmada.

-Lo que habéis oído- dijo Yui- Ahore responded. ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

-S-Somos tus amigas...-dijo Ritsu.

-¿En serio? Me has llamado Yui. ¿Cierto?

-S-Sí.- respondió Nodoka insegura.

-Ya veo... Menudo nombre me han puesto- dijo Yui molesta- Pudieron haberme puesto uno más original.

-Yui...-dijo Mugi triste.

-O-Onee-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ui.

-¿Eh? ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó Yui curiosa.

-S-Soy tu hermana...

-¿En serio?- dijo Yui mientras se reía- Joder... Hasta tengo una hermana.

-A-Así es...-dijo Ui- Nuestros padres están en la recepción. Ahora subirán.

-¿Eh? Ya veo. Alguna de vosotras-dijo mientras señalaba a las aturdidas amigas- ¿Sabéis dónde se encuentra el médico?

-N-No-respondió Nodoka- Si quieres lo llamo.

-No no. Déjalo. Ta le voy a buscar yo, así me estiro un poco.

-Pero debes descansar senpai- dijo Azusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?- preguntó Yui.

-S-Soy Azusa... Antes siempre me llamabas Azu-Nyan. ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?- preguntó Yui- ¿Tan idiota era antes?

-¡No eras ninguna idiota!- exclamó Mugi- ¡Eras una muy buena persona!

-Eh, no grites-dijoYui- Recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

-L-Lo siento...-dijo Mugi- es sólo que bueno...

-Bueno. Vamos a calmarnos- dijo Mio.

-Yo apoyo a la tía buena de aquí- dijo Yui mientras señalaba a Mio- Lo que quiero es encontrar al médico. Y a mis padres ya que estamos. Hermana-dijo Yui-.

-¡¿S-Sí?!- dijo Ui.

-Acompáñame. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy.

-Claro.

-Ahora de paso. ¿Sabrás dónde está mi ropa?- preguntó Yui mientras salían de la habitación.

-¿T-Tía buena...?-se repetía Mio.

-Yui-senpai...-decía Azusa.

-Esta Yui no me gusta nada- dijo Ritsu mientras todas acentían.

_-''Yui...''-pensaba Mugi triste._

-Oye...-dijo Yui.

-¿S-Sí, Onee-chan?

-A pesar de que eres mi hermana menos- dijo Yui- tienes los pechos más grandes que yo- terminó mientras posaba su mirada en el pecho de Ui.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué cosas dices Onee-chan?!-dijo Ui mientras se cubría el pecho con los brazos.

-¿Eh? Venga, no te los escondas-dijo Yui- Yo podría masajearlos-dijo Yui mientras susurraba al oído de Ui.

-Onee-chan...-dijo Ui sonrojada- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene el médico!

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

-Ahí.

-Oh, lo veo. Doctor, aquí- dijo Yui.

-¿Eh? ¿Hirasawa-san, qué hace levantada?- dijo el doctor.

-No quería seguir acostada-dijo Yui- parecía como si hubiera estado durmiendo desde hacía mucho. Doctor, tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

-Dime cuál es Hirasawa-san.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Me enfermé o algo por el estilo?

-¿N-No lo recuerdas?- preguntó sorprendido el doctor.

-Si lo recordara no le preguntaría. Además, hay muchas personas en mi habitación. Dijeron ser mis amigas, ¿es cierto eso?

-Sí... La razón por la cual estás aquí es porque fuiste atropellada.

-¿Ehhh? Bueno, eso explica el dolor de cabeza y por qué también la tengo vendada. ¿Eso también es causa de la herida que tengo en el brazo?

-No. La herida del brazo fue porque estuviste en una pelea-dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso son una de esas pandilleras?-preguntó Yui.

-No es eso Onee-chan. Lo que pasa es que Mugi-senpai estaba acorralada y tú la salvaste.

-¿Mugi-senpai? ¿Quién es esa?-preguntó Yui confundida.

-Bueno... Era la rubia que estaba arriba con nosotras.

-La rubia... la rubia... ¡Ah! Es cierto. La que tiene como un aire de princesa, ¿No?

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo se llama?-pregunto Yui- Nombres completos y dime cuál es cual.

-Vale, la que te acabo de nombrar es Kotobuki Tsumugi. La tía buena...-dudó Ui- que has dicho es Akiyama Mio, la de la diadema es Tainaka Ritsu. La que te dijo senpai es Nakano Azusa, la de las gafas es Manabe Nodoka, quien por cierto es tu amiga de la infancia.

-Entiendo...-dijo Yui- Bueno, ya sé el nombre de cada una.

-¿Llamarás a Azusa Azu-Nyan?-preguntó Ui.

-¿Qué dices? Nunca diría un apodo tan ridículo como ese. Doctor, ¿puedo irme hoy?

-Bueno... Quisiera hacerte algunas pruebas antes de que te vayas.-dijo el doctor.

-Como quiera. Hermana dile a nuestros padres que he despertado y que estoy con el doctor. ¿Vale?

-Como quieras, yo volveré a la habitación.

-Vale, después te veo. ¿Nos vamos doctor?

-Claro

...

-¿Ui? ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó Ritsu.

-Bien...-decía Ui- Onee-chan y yo... y yo...-Ui no pudo terminar ya que se puso a llorar.

-Ui...-decía Nodoka mientras la abrazaba.

-Esta One-chan no me gusta nada-decía Ui- Quiero, quiero que vuelva la otra. Esta no se parece en nada.

-Tú y todas nosotras pensamos lo mismo Ui-decía Nodoka- Pero lo más que podemos hacer ahora es apoyar a Yui.

-T-Tienes razón...- decía Ui mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¡Apoyaré a Onee-chan en todo lo que pueda!

-Como debe ser Ui.

-Debo llamar a nustros padres para decirles que Onee-chan ha despertado.

-Claro.

Luego de que Ui llamara a sus padres y les contara todo lo que había sucedido. Estos subieron inmediatamente a la habitación de Yui, quien no se encontraba allí. Y hablaron con Ui todo el asunto, ella les dijo que Yui debía regresar pronto. Y así pasaron dos horas y media esperando a Yui quien por fin llegó.

-Así que ya sabe Hirasawa-san. Debe descansar mucho- decía el doctor mientras entraban a la habitación.

-Que sí, que ya lo sé- respondía Yui.

-¡Yui!-exclamó la madre de Yui mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hija.

-¿Eh?-dijo Yui- ¿Quién es ella?-susurraba Yui a su hermana.

-Es nuestra madre- susurraba Ui.

-Oh, quiero decir. Mamá. Hola-decía Yui.

-Yui... Doctor, ¿de verdad tiene amnesia?- preguntó la madre de Yui.

-Me temo que sí... Yui lo que debe hacer por ahora es mantener el reposo. La amnesia puede durar un día, o un mes. No se sabe.-decía el doctor.

-No puede ser...-decía la madre de Yui mientras lloraba.

-Esto. Madre- dijo Yui- ¿Tienes mi ropa? Es un poco incómodo ir por ahí con esto.

-C-Claro, la tiene tu padre.

Luego de una hora. La familia de Yui abandonó el hospital donde se encontraban y se dirigieron a su casa. Donde Yui observaba las iluminadas calles.

-Padre. ¿Podemos parar aquí?-preguntó Yui.

-Claro. Pero, ¿Por qué Yui?

-Es que quiero comprar algo para mi pelo-dijo Yui.

Luego de unas rápidas compras que no le tomó más de media hora realizar a Yui. Ella volvió al coche donde le esperaban tod su familia.

-¿Qué compraste Onee-chan?-preguntó Ui.

-Esto-dijo Yui mientras enseñaba una liga para el pelo y una diadema a su familia- Es una molestia llevar el pelo suelto sabes.

-Yui...-dijo su madre mientras observaba a su hija.

-Bueno-dijo Yui- ya podemos irnos.

Luego de que llegaran a su hogar. La familia de Yui se dispuso a cenar, ya que no habían comido nada durante su estancia en el hospital. Luego todos se dispusieron a irse a dormir. Yui, claro está, quería explorar la que se suponía que era su casa. Luego de todo el recorrido se preparó para ir a dormir.

-¿Ehhh?-dijo Yui- Así que esta es mi habitación.

-Así es...-dijo Ui.

-Hey, hermana-dijo Yui.

-S-sí. ¿Qué pasa Onee-chan?

-¿Te apetece dormir conmigo esta noche? No quiero dormir sola hoy.-dijo Yui con toda normalidad.

-¡¿EH? ¡C-C-Claro!-respondió Ui sonrojada- Claro que me encantaría dormir contigo.

Y así pasaron la noche juntas.

...

-Ui...-oía la hermana de Yui- Ui... ¡Ui!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué?- reaccionó sorprendida Ui.

-Debemos ir a clases ya- decía Yui mientras se reía. Y durante un momento Ui pensó que su hermana había vuelto.

-Onee-chan... Me has despertado tú- dijo Ui asombrada.

-Claro. Tengo un rato de estarte llamando pero no respondías. Deberíamos ir a prepararnos.

-C-Claro...

Luego cuando ambas hermanas se preparaban para ir a clases. Donde Yui hizo uso de lo que había adquirido la noche anteior. Se puso la diadema y se hizo una, aunque pequeña, cola de caballo. Ui se la quedó observando ya que era una visión totalmente diferente de su hermana. Después de todo, ambas dsayunaron y se fueron a clases. Yui como no tenía idea de si quiera el sitio donde estudiaba se iba a sentir igual que una transferida.

Luego de un trayecto que se le hizo a Yui corto debido a que estaba nerviosa. Llegaron a la preparatoria donde estudiaban. Yui quedó impresionada diciendo que era la más grande que había visto antes. Aunque Ui le dijo que era normal, aún así Yui quedó impresionada.

-Así que es aquí...-decía Yui.

-Así es-respondió Ui.

-Hermana, ¿Sabes cuál es mi clase?-preguntó Yui.

-Claro. Es la misma que la de Nodoka y las demás.

-¿Eh? Manabe-san y las demás están conmigo.-dijo Yui.

-A-Así es...-dijo Ui sorprendida al ver cómo Yui había llamado a Nodoka.

-¿Me llevarías hasta ella?

-Claro. Vamos.

Y así Ui llevó a Yui a su clase. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar.

-¿Aquí es?-preguntó Yui.

-Así es-respondió Ui.

-Dime cuál es mi sitio-dijo Yui mientras se inclinaba.

-Es ese de ahí.

-Oh, está al lado de la ventana. Como en los mangas- decía Yui mientras parecía sorprendida.

-Así es. Onee-chan. Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós hermana.-se despidió Yui- _''Bueno...''-pensaba Yui- ''A ver cómo resultan las cosas.''_

A continuación Yui se sentó en su sitio sin mirar a nadie más. Esto se debe a que no conocía a nadie ahí. La pregunta de qué pasaría si alguien de la que no se acuerda le hablaba. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Era algo que molestaba a Yui.

_-''Yui...''- pensaba Roger- ''Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Debo encontrar a la antigua Yui. Seguro que está en algún lado de su mente. ¡Claro, debe ser eso! ¡Allá voy Yui! ¡Voy a salvarte!''- y así Roger partió en busca de Yui en lo más profundo de su mente._

-¿Escuché una voz...?-dijo Yui- Nah, no debe ser nada.

-¡Yui-chan!-saludó Elizabeht mientras abrazaba a Yui- ¡Buenos días!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?!- exclamaba Yui. Su temor se había cumplido- Esto... Hola- dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo Yui-chan?

-¿Por qué lo dices...?

-Tienes el pelo recogido. Y antes no lo llevabas así. Aunque te queda muy bien-dijo Elizabeth mientras sonreía.

-G-Gracias-decía Yui sonrojada. Entonces las amigas de Yui entraron a clases.

-Oh, Elizabeth. ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ritsu acompañada de Mugi, Mio y Nodoka.

_-''¿Elizabeth? ¿Es una extranjera?''-pensó Yui._

-Buenos días- saludó Elizabeth- Sólo hablaba con Yui- dijo mientras enseñaba a Yui.

-B-Buenos días-decía Yui.

-¿Yui? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó Ritsu asombrada al ver cómo iba Yui.

-C-Claro.

-Vaya...-dijo Ritsu- ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-Bien, supongo. ¿Y cómo habéis regresado vosotras?

-Bien. No nos pasó nada.

Luego de esto, nada nuevo pasó. Las clases pasaron. Aunque esta vez Yui no estubo aburrida. Prestaba atención a todas las clases, se sentía como una alumna nueva y esto la animaba. Veía esto como un reto. Luego, con la llegada del amuerzo. Todas se acomodaron para comer.

-Yui-dijo Mio- ¿Comes con nosotras?

-Claro Akiyama-san-dijo Yui.

-¿Akiyama-san...?- dijo Mio sorprendida.

-Oh-exclamó Yui- No tengo almuerzo. Lo habré olvidado- dijo Yui mientras reía ante la ironía- Supongo que tendré que ir a buscar uno a la cafetería.

-¡Yo te acompaño Yui!-dijo Mugi.

-Claro Kotobuki-san. Vayamos-dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-_''Kotobuki-san...''-pensaba Mugi- ''Ahora parece como si fuéramos sólo unas conocidas.''- esta idea hizo que Mugi sintiera ganas de llorar._

Luego, de camino a la cafetería. Donde Yui y Mugi se encontraron con Ui, Jun y Azusa. Que también iban a la cafetería, conversaron.

-Oh, hermana. ¿Vas a la cafetería?-preguntó Yui.

-S-Sí. Voy con Jun y Azusa.

-Oh. Genial, vayamos juntas.-dijo Yui.

_-''¿Yui-senpai con una diadema y una cola de caballo?''- pensaba Azusa._

Luego de que Yui y las demás se encontraran y fueran a compar regresaron a sus clases. Donde después de que Ritsu le explicara la situación a Elizabeth. Ella comprendió. Luego, el almuerzo acabó y las clases empezaron de nuevo, donde Yui una vez más se maravilló por las cosas que estaba enseñando la sensei. Donde Sawa-sensei también se sorprendió al ver la apariencia de Yui y de que estaba prestando atención. Después de la jornada todas las chicas se disponían a irse a sus casas. Que Yui también estaba incluida ya que no sabía que estaba en algún club.

-¿Yui?- dijo Mio- ¿Adónde vas?

-Espera-dijo Ritsu mientras agarraba su hombro- Dejemos que se vaya por hoy.

-Pero...-decía Mio.

-Es la mejor forma.

_-''¡Debe haber una forma!'-pensaba Mugi- ''¡Piensa Mugi! ¡Piensa! Espera, ¡eso es!''_

-¡Yui!- llamó Mugi a Yui.

-¡Oh! Kotobuki-san. ¿Pasa algo?

-N-No...-dijo Mugi- Quería preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Verás... Me preguntaba si querías... bueno, salir tú y yo el fin de semana.

¿Eh? ¿Tú y yo? _''¿Eh? Creo que esto ya lo he vivido antes...'' _B-Bueno... si tu quieres-dijo yui sonrojada.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó Mugi- ¿No vemos el fin de semana?

-C-Claro... _''Definitivamente lo he vivido.''_

-Adiós Yui.

-Adiós Kotobuki-san...

_-''¡Vale! ¡Con esto seguro que hago que la vieja Yui vuelva!'' -pensaba Mugi feliz ante esa posibilidad- ''Ahora sólo debo idear un plan. Y así ella volverá.''_

Y así Mugi pasaría toda esa semana pensando en la forma para hacer que su cita haga volver a Yui. Lo único que queda es esperar a ver si tiene suerte y lo logra...

**Bueno. Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy criaturillas. Nos vemos en el próximo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15. Lo recuerdo.**

**Gracias a Koneko Hirasawa y a FeNiXD por seguir mi historia. Que lloro joder.**

_-''¡Ah! ¡Qué hambre tengo!''-pensaba Yui mientras entraba a su casa después de haber regresado de la preparatoria-_-¡Estoy de vuelta!-avisó-¿Eh? ¿No hay nadie? ¿Y mi hermana?-decía Yui mientras vio un sobre que enseguida captó su atención- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? A ver... ¿Death Fest fotos? ¿Qué será esto...?''_¡Bienvenidas al Death Fest!''-una especie de recuerdo podríamos llamarlo así cruzó la mente de Yui-_ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Bueno, da igual. Miremos qué es...-entonces Yui abrió el sobre, que era grueso por cierto, y empezó a mirar diferentes fotografías que ahí venían- ¿Eh? ¿Esta soy yo?- en efecto. Era Yui. Quien salía apuntando hacia la cámara mientras enseñaba el dedo que nosotros usualmente usamos para expresar nuestro cariño hacia los nuestros (si sabéis a lo que me refiero) mientras hacía con la boca una mueca entre dar un beso y burlarse.-_''Somos las Blue T-Shirts.''-otro recuerdo fugaz atravesó la mente de Yui que también le causó un dolor de cabeza.-_¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?-decía mientras seguía viendo las demás fotos- ¿Una de el grupo donde estaba...? A ver más... Eh. Una mía saltando con la guitarra.- ''_It's Time to rise! ¡Repetid conmigo!- gritaba Yui- ¡Más alto!''-¡Bam! Otro recuerdo. Lo que hizo que el dolor de cabeza se incrementera, tanto así que dejó caer las fotos y se tuvo que sentar mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda._

-Esto de vuelta-dijo Ui- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

-Sí...-dijo Yui débil- Estoy yo... Bienvenida.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Te pasa algo?

-Hermana. ¿Qué son estas fotos?-decía Yui mientras recogía las fotografías.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Es cierto. Fue un concierto que diste tú y otras amigas tuyas hace unos días.

-O sea que fue hace poco...

-Sí. Pero, ¿cómo sabes acerca de ese festival?

-Pues...-empezó Yui- Ahora que llegué vi un sobre en la mesa. Y cuando lo abrí habían varias fotografías mías y de las demás. Pero cuando seguí viéndolas muchos ''recuerdos'' pasaron por mi mente. Aunque no recuerde haber vivido ninguno. Lo malo es que me provocan un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Onee-chan...-dijo Ui ilusionada al oir eso. Creía que su hermana podría estar de vuelta pronto.

-Debo recostarme. Hermana.

-Dime Onee-chan.

-¿Es esto una de esas consolas?-preguntó Yui.

-Sí. Antes solías jugar mucho ahora que recuerdo.

-¿Sí? A ver...-decía Yui mientras agarraba el mando- _''¡Hostia! ¡Le he dado a uno! ¡¿Has visto Yui?!''- otro recuerdo- _¡Ah!-se quejó Yui.

-Onee-chan. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. Tranquila, no es nada.-_''Al menos no eres igual de mala que Ui.''- _No creo que aguante esto...-se dijo a sí misma Yui- _''¿Otra partida Yui?. Sabes que sí.''_-Mejor me voy a mi habitación.-pensó Yui.

Luego de que Yui se fuera a su habitación debido a los dolores de cabeza que sufría cada vez que cogía el mando. Decidió entretenerse con otra cosa. Cuando llegó a su habitación vio muchas fotos suyas con las amigas de ella. Que no recordaba de antes claro.- ¿Y estas fotos...?-_''¡Vamos a la playa!. No. ¡Debemos practicar!'' _- Ah. ¡Joder!- se quejaba Yui. - _''Disculpad. He pedido la casa de la playa que es más grande que esta. Pero me han dado la que es más pequeña, lo siento mucho.'' _- Joder. Como esto diga así... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Yui mientras posó su vista sobre su máscara de antigás- ¿Una máscara...?-_ ''Ui, déjame abrir a mí por favor.''- Yui cayó al suelo por el dolo- ''¡Boo! . Yui, ¿Qué llevas puesto?''- Es una máscara antigás. ¿A que es genial?- murmuraba Yui en el silencio de su habitación- ¿Cómo sé eso...?-decía mientras acariciaba la máscara.- ''Yui. Debes permanecer así. Y recuerda, la orden del rey es absoluta- _Pero Nodoka-chan...-Yui volvió a murmurar.

Luego de que pasara todo el día. Donde Yui dejó de tener recuerdos esporádicos pudo pasar su día tranquilamente. Pasó la tarde haciendo los deberes y jugando con su hermana a diferentes cosas.

La semana pasó de lo más tranquila. Cuando llegó el viernes Yui se encontraba en las clases impartidas por Sawa-sensei. Mientras Yui prestaba atención.

-Yui-chan- murmuró Elizabeth- ¿Puedes prestarme una goma? No encuentro la mía- dijo mientras le agarraba un brazo.

-Claro...-_''¡Suéltala!'' ''¡Suéltala tú''- ¿Qué demonios...?_

_-¿Pasa algo Yui-chan?-preguntó Elizabeth._

_-No, nada. Aquí tienes._

_-_Gracias- dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.- _''¡Yo seré la que almuerce con Yui-chan!'' ''¡Já! ¡En tus sueños!''_

-Esto no es nada gracioso...-dijo Yui mientras se sobaba la cabeza a causa del dolor.

-Oye Yui. ¿Estás bien?-dijo Nodoka mientras se giraba.

_-_Clar...-_''Oye Yui. He desbloqueado el Barret M82.''- _A continuación Yui se desmayó y Nodoka la llevó a la enfermería.

...

_-''Yui... ¿Dónde estás?-preguntaba Roger- Tranquila Yui. Buscaré hasta más no poder. ¡Espérame!''_

_..._

_-''¿Eh...? ¿Dónde... dónde estoy...?'' _

_''¿Por qué hace tanto frío...? Y estoy desnuda encima... Parece como si hubiera estado durmiendo desde hace mucho... -decía entre susurros- ¿Tengo... tengo los brazos y piernas con cadenas...? ¿Estoy colgando...? A qué clase de pervertido se le habrá ocurrido esto... Espera. Si es mi propia mente.''-rió ante esta idea._

_..._

_-¿Eh...? ¿Dónde estoy...?-dijo Yui._

_-En la enfermería.-dijo Mugi._

_-¡¿Eh?!- se sorpendió Yui- Oh. Kotobuki-san, es usted. Qué susto._

_-N-No... me llames así... Llámame mejor Mugi-chan. Como solías hacerlo._

_-L-Lo siento... M-Mugi-chan...-dijo Yui avergonzada._

_-Está bien. Dime Yui, ¿cómo te sientes?_

_-Bien. ¿Acaso me desmayé?_

-Sí. Te desmayaste de repente a mitad de la clase que nos sorpendiste a todas.

-¿Has estado aquí conmigo todo este tiempo?-preguntó Yui.

-Claro. Es lo menos que podía hacer por ti.

-G-Gracias...-dijo Yui mientras accidentalmente vio la herida de su brazo- _''Te lo dijo ¿o no? Que te protegería de lo que fuera.''- _Ahg-se quejó Yui.

-¿Estás bien Yui?-preguntó Mugi preocupada.

-Sí... no es nada. Dime M-Mugi-chan. ¿Cómo era yo?

-Bueno...-se sonrojó Mugi- Eras una maravillosa persona. Siempre estabas preocupada por los demás. Nunca se te veía deprimida o triste. Eras como la luz de todos.-continuó Mugi- También eras muy guapa, y generosa-esto último lo dijo dubitativa.

-¿Era? ¿Quieres decir que ya no lo soy?-preguntó Yui.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡No quiero decir eso! Es sólo que bueno ya sabes... No sé cómo explicarlo...

-Jajajaja. Tranquila. Lo decía en broma. Aunque con lo que he sabido de cómo era antes no es de extrañar que prefiráis a la anterior. Después de todo soy como un error de Yui. Y queréis el que es bueno- dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo Mugi levántandose de su asiento- ¡Ahora mismo podrás ser diferente a la Yui original! ¡Pero sigues siendo Yui!

-Mugi-chan...

-¡Además...-no pudo terminar su frase ya que se resbaló con la manta con la que Yui estaba. Y como consecuencia Mugi cayó encima de Yui quedando frente a frente una encima de la otra acostadas.

-Mugi...-dijo Yui- _''Lo siento Yui... Encima me levanto. ¿Y-Yui?''_- ¿Qué he visto...?-pensó Yui.

-Yui...-dijo Mugi mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Yui para besarla (lo cual es obvio). Yui, por otro lado, no se resistía. No lo haría aunque quisiera. Y así la distancia entre ambas se fue reduciento cada vez más. Y cuando estaban a unos milimetros.

-¡Yui! ¿Has despertado?-preguntó Nodoka que se quedó pasmada al ver la escena.

-¡M-M-M-Manabe-san!-dijo Yui- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué pasa?!

-N-Nada... Si queréis os dejo a solas.

-¡No, espera!-dijo Mugi- Lo estás malinterpretando. Lo que pasa es que resvalé y caí encima de Yui. Eso es todo.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- preguntó Nodoka.

-C-Claro-dijo Yui.

Luego del incidente. Las tres amigas fueron a clase. Donde Mio, Ritsu y Elizabeth esperaban preocupadas a Yui. Quién se había desmayado de repente, y estaban pensativas acerca del estado de Yui.

-¡Yui-chan!- dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a Yui- ¡Estaba tan preocupada!

-L-Lo siento...- dijo Yui- _''No es un buen momento. Mugi-chan va a...''-otro recuerdo curzó su cabeza._

-Elizabeth-san-dijo Mugi molesta pero sin dejarlo notar- Lo mejor que podemos hacer es no molestar a Yui por ahora- dijo esto último lanzando una mirada desafiante a Elizabeth.

-Mmm. Creo que tienes razón Tsumugi-san. Pero aún así soy amiga de Yui y ña trataré como tal-terminó devolviendo la mirada a Mugi. Entre ambas se podía ver cómo saltaba un rayo de colo azul por parte de Mugi y otro amarillo por parte de Elizabeth que chocaba simultáneamente uno con otro.

-Tsst-susurró Yui- Tainaka-san. ¿Pasa algo entre ellas?

-Bueno...-empezó Ritsu- Es algo complicado de explicar. Pero oye. ¿Por qué no me llamas Ricchan?

-¿Ricchan? ¿Te decía así antes?-preguntó Yui.

-Sí, así es.

-Está bien... R-Ricchan...-dijo Yui avergonzada.

-E-Está bien..-dijo Ritsu sonrojada al ver lo adorable que se veía Yui- ¡Es cierto Yui! ¿Por qué llevas una diadema?

-¿Eh? Pues porque es una molestia llevar el pelo suelto- explicó Yui.

-¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!-dijo Ritsu mientras agarraba las manos de Yui con alegría y lloraba.

Luego de eso. La hora del amuerzo llegó, con esto las chicas se dispusieron para comer. Mugi y Elizabeth seguían con sus miradas amenazadoras. Pero nadie les prestaba atención.

-Chicas...-dijo Yui.

-¿Qué pasa Yui?-preguntó Ritsu.

-Debo ir al baño... ¿Me esperáis?-preguntó Yui avergonzada.

-Claro. Tómate tú tiempo-dijo Ritsu.

-V-Vale... gracias, ahora vuelvo...

... 1 minuto después...

-Oye Ritsu...-dijo Mio.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Mio?-dijo Ritsu mientras comía.

-¿Sabe Yui dónde está el baño?

-...

-...

-...

-¡Yui!-gritó Ritsu.

...

_-''¿Ehhhh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy?''- pensaba una y otra vez Yui- No recuerdo nada de esta zona.''_

-¿Yui? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Mako.

-¿Eh? ¡P-P-Pero si eres tú!-dijo Yui asustada.

_''Flashback madarfakars.''_

_-''Ehhh. Ver las calles a pie es mucho mejor que en coche.''-pensaba Yui._

_-Oye... ¿Esa esa...?_

_-Sí... es ella._

_-Vayamos a por ella._

_-''¡Vaya!-pensaba Yui alegre- ''Esa casa luce realmente vie...-pero Yui no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien por detrás le agarró la boca para que no pudiera gritar._

_-''¡Qué hago!''-pensaba Yui- ''¡Me van a hacer algo malo! ¡Muy malo! ¡Y no puedo gritar!''-pensaba Yui al borde de las lágrimas._

-¡Mako! ¡Suéltala! Pensé que la ibas a saludar-dijo Saki- Además, recuerda su situación.

-¡Es cierto!-dijo Mako- Jejeje. Lo siento Yui.

... Fin del flashback...

-¡¿Q-Qué queréis?!-dijo Yui- ¡¿Vienes acaso a terminar el trabajo?!-terminó Yui asustada.

-¡No Yui!-dijo Mako- ¡Te equivocas! Lo de ese día fue un error.

-¡Atrás!-dijo Yui al ve acercarse a Mako- ¡No te acerques!

-¿Has visto lo que has hecho?-dijo Saki. Pero cuando vio oportunidad Yui salió corriendo para intentar escapar de sus ''agresoras'', aunque Yui lo estuviera malinterpretando.

-¡Yui espera!-dijo Mako. A continuación las tres salieron es su búsqueda.

-_''¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?! Ellas vienen a por mí. ¡¿Dónde está mi clase?!-pensaba Yui- Odio estar perdida. Espera... ¡Esa es...!''_

-Y así es como se cocina ese tipo de carne- terminó de explicar Ui a Jun.

-¿Ehhh? Pues parece muy difícil.

-La verdad no lo es. ¿Tú qué piensas Azusa?

-¿Eh? Bueno... la verdad no tengo mucha experiencia cocinando.

-No es muy difícil- dijo Ui- sólo tienes que sabes...-

-¡Hermanaaa!-llegó gritando Yui a la vez que lloraba.

-¡¿Onee-chan?!-dijo Ui sonrojada.

-¡¿Yui-senpai?!-dijo Azusa.

-Onee-chan ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás... Verás... Antes iba al baño- Yui explicaba mientras lloraba-

_-''Esta Yui-senpai es totalmente diferente...''_

-... Pero me perdí y cuando cuando estaba buscando el camino unas estudiantes que me atacaron el otro día estaban aquí y me vieron-terminó Yui.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En serio?!-dijo Ui.

-Sí. Sí. Afortunadamente logré escapar y...-

-¡Yui!-gritó Mako- ¡Alto ahí!

-Mako. No grites- dijo Saki mientras le daba un golpe a Mako- Que ya suficiente has hecho.

-¡Wah! ¡Son ellas!-dijo Yui mientras se escondía detrás de Ui.

_-''Onee-chan...''_- pensaba Ui. Pero luego su expresión cambió a una más amenazante que estaba dirigida hacia las amigas de Yui. Sea quien fuese nadie lastimaría a su Onee-chan. Y menos en ese estado- ¿Qué queréis de Onee-chan?-dijo Ui seriamente.

-U-Ui. Te equivocas-dijo Saki- Lo que sucede es un malentendido.

-¿Cómo es eso?-volvió a decir Ui.

_-''Wow. Cuando se trata de Yui, Ui es una persona totalmente diferente.''_

-Verás...- y así Saki le explicó la situación a Yui y Ui. Y cuando esta acabó las tres amigas se inclinaron pidiendo perdón a Yui por los problemas que le causaron y por haberla asustado.

-A-Así que era eso...-decía Yui mientras seguía detrás de su hermana.

-Sí. Lo sentimos mucho Yui-dijo Mako.

-Bueno...-dijo Yui- Oye, hermana.

-¿Sí Onee-chan?

-Podrías...-dijo Yui avergonzada- LL-Llevarme a mi clase...

_-''¡Qué mona!''-pensó Ui-_C-Claro que puedo llevarte Onee-chan-dijo Ui con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Ui llevara a su hermana a clases. Esta se aprendió el camino para así evitar futuras complicaciones. Aunque Ui le dijo que siempre que quisiera podía contar con ella. Luego cuando Yui llegó a su clase todas la esperaban.

-H-hola chicas...-saludaba Yui.

-Oh. Hola Yui.- saludó Ritsu- ¿Qué tal el baño?

-¿Eh?-dijo Yui- ¡¿Ehhhh?!

Y así pasó el resto del día para Yui y sus amigas...

_-''¡Dios Yui! ¡¿Por qué no estás por ningún lado?!-decía Roger sin esperanzas de encontrar a Yui. Pero de repente- ¿Qué es eso?''- preguntó Roger al ver una esfera negra con una enorme grieta en la parte superior- ''Iré a ver.''_

_..._

_-''Ehhh. Dentro de esta gran habitación oscura. Esa fuente de uz de ahí arriba me proporciona un poco de calor ante este frío tan extremo. ¿Cómo he durado tanto? Bueno. Debería hacer algo al respecto. Quitarme las cadenas estas o algo así... Jajaja-rió sin ganas- Sí claro... corriendo.''_

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy. Adiosito.**

**Mona= Lindo/ tierno.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16. Lo recuerdo, parte 2.**

-¿Ehhh? -decía Yui recién levantada en la mañana- Hoy es domingo...-volvió a quedarse dormida- ... ¡¿Domingo?!

-Onee-chan. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ui desde afuera.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento.

-Ok.

-_''¡Hoy era mi c-c-cita con Mugi-chan!'' -pensaba Yui- ''¡¿Qué debería hacer?!''_ - Pero... Son las diez de la mañana. La cita no es hasta las cuatro, así que tengo tiempo para prepararme mentalmente. ¡Vamos!

...

-_''¡Hoy es el día!'' -pensaba Mugi mientras daba vueltas por toda la habitación- ''¡Hoy es el día en que traeré a Yui de vuelta!'' ''Si no logro nada hoy todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano. Y no quiero eso... Definitivamente no.'' ''¿Qué se supone que haremos?'' ''Kotobuki Tsumugi- se decía a sí misma Mugi- Dios te ha dado esta oportunidad para que puedas traer a Yui de vuelta. ¡Es así como está probando tu amor hacia ella!'' ''Dime, ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo? ¡Pues claro que lo serás!''_

_..._

_-¡Ahh-Choo! -exclamó Yui._

_-¿Estás bien Onee-chan?_

_-Sí sí. Sólo fue un estornudo. ''¿Estarán hablando de mí?''_

-Onee-chan -dijo Ui.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa hermana?

-Dime... ¿Hoy saldrás con alguien?

-B-Bueno -dijo Yui sonrojada- Mugi-chan me dijo que saliera con ella hoy. Pero hemos quedado a las cuatro. Y apenas son las doce así que aún queda algo de tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres hacer algo? -preguntó Ui.

-Bueno... Llama a Manabe-san.

-¿A Nodoka? ¿Y eso?

-Es que quiero que me enseñe a jugar con esto -dijo Yui mientras señalaba la consola.

-¡Oh! Era eso. Espera y la llamo, de seguro vendrá corriendo.

-¿Es buena? -preguntó Yui.

-¡De las mejores que he visto! -exclamó Ui- ¡Cuando juega online es muy difícil acabar con ella! Incluso es conocida por internet.

-¿En serio? Increíble...

-Sí. Espera y la llamo.

-Ok.

Luego de media hora...

-¡Ui...! ¡Yui...! -exclamaba Nodoka cansada. Se notaba que le faltaba el aire por correr.

-¿N-Nodoka? -dijo Ui- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada. Es sólo que vine lo más rapido posible cuando me dijiste que Yui quería jugar.

-¿En serio Manabe-san? -dijo Yui mientras se veía la mitad desu cabeza detrás del sofá.

-¡Claro! ¡Me gusta mucho jugar con ambas!

-¡Pues a ello! -dijo Yui motivada.

-¡Claro!

Luego de unas dos horas y media de juego donde Nodoka al principio estuvo aplastando a las dos hermanas. Ui y Yui supieron devolver el ataque. No sólo Yui aprendía rápido, sino que también Ui había mejorado mucho. Haciendo que Nodoka se viera en una complicada situación, donde más de una vez tuvo que usar tácticas desesperadas para poder sobrevivir. Luego de que esas dos horas pasaran...

-Onee-chan. Deberías ir a vestirte. No deberías hacer que Tsumugi-senpai espere -dijo Ui.

-¿Eh? -dijo Yui mientras se giró para ver a Ui lo cual no notó cuando Nodoka le dio- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Manabe-san es muy mala! ¡Eso no es justo!

-Jajaja. En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.

-Jo -decía Yui mientras hacía un mohín.

-No te enfades Yui. Tal vez algún día seas lo suficientemente buena como para ganarme -dijo Nodoka con aires de superioridad.

-Ya veremos. Pero mi hermana tiene razón. Voy a ir a vestirme y eso.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Yui estaba totalmente arreglada. Llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza blanco con grabados de flores al final del vestido. El vestido era de tirantes, la razón era que el calor ya se había metido y parecía más verano que primavera. Yui también llevaba un sombrero que hacía juego con el vestido.

-¿Q-Qué tal...? -preguntó Yui avergonzada- ¿C-Cómo que veo?

-_''¡Qué linda!'' -pensaron ambas._

-T-Te ves muy bien Yui -dijo Nodoka sonrojada.

-¡Tiene razón Onee-chan!

-G-Gracias... Ahora debo irme.

-Adiós. ¿Seguimos jugando Ui? -dijo Nodoka una vez se había marchado Yui.

-Claro. Esta vez no se te será tan fácil aniquilarme -dijo Ui confiada.

-Eh. Ya veremos, ya veremos...

...

_-''¡Ah! ¡Qué nervios!'' -pensaba Yui- ''¡¿Ahora qué hago?!'' ''¡Me voy a estar muriendo de la verguenza!'' ''¡Encima llevo este vestido!'' ''¡La más ligera brisa y ella podrá... y ella podrá...!''_

_..._

_-''¿Por qué me habré puesto esto...?'' -pensaba Mugi- ''Espero que Yui no piense mal de mí.'' -pero no era cierto. Cada hombre y mujer que pasaban _al lado de Mugi se la quedaban viendo por lo bien que se veía.

_..._

_-''Vale. Cuatro menos cinco. Lugar acordado. Yo -pensaba Yui- Sólo falta ella. ¿Debo mantener mi distancia? ¿Acercarme más a ella? ¿Y si se repite lo de la enfermería...?'' -ante este último pensamiento Yui se sonrojó a su máximo punto.- ''¡Deja de pensar cosas innecesarias Hirasawa Yui!''_ -pero por sus pensamientos Yui no notó que Mugi no había notado.

-¿Y-Yui...? -preguntaba Mugi al ver que Yui parecía estar en otro mundo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento! -exclamó Yui- Lo siento estaba... -Yui se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo venía vestida Mugi. ¿Cómo venía vestida? Os preguntaréis, y sí no lo hacéis de todas formas lo voy a contar así que os aguantáis. Mugi llevaba unos vaqueros negros al más puro estilo roquero, combinada con una camisa a cuadros de colores rojo casi del de la sangre y negro. Dirés que es una vestimenta normal. Pero cuando una chica tan refinada como Mugi viste de esa forma el cambio se nota tanto que hasta el más mínimo detalle luce maravilloso. Al menos desde mi punto de vista.

-¿P-Pasa algo Yui? -preguntó Mugi.

-¡Nada! Es sólo que te ves muy bien -intentaba decir Yui al ver a Mugi. Y encima esa camisa realzaba el pecho de Mugi.

-G-Gracias. ¡T-Tú también te ves muy bien! -casi gritó Mugi haciendo que algunas personas de alrededor se girasen.

-B-Bueno... ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Yui.

-Claro. ''_¡Bien! ¡Allá vamos!'' _

-¿Dónde iremos...? -preguntó Yui.

-A-Al cine -dijo Mugi- _''¡Paso uno!''_

Mugi y Yui fueron al cine y cuando estaban allí Mugi decidió escoger una película de terror. Así cuando ella se asustara podría refugiarse en los brazos de Yui quién la protegería. Para desgracia de Mugi, esta Yui era totalmente a la Yui que conocemos, en conclusión que el tiro le salió por la culata.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Yui presa del miedo- ¡Qué miedo da ese tipo! -dijo mientras se escondía en Mugi.

-_''Yui... -pensaba Mugi llorando- ¡Se supone que sería al revés!''_

-¡Ah! -volvió a exclamar Yui aferrándose más a Mugi.

-_''Aunque no me puedo quejar.'' -pensaba Mugi._

_-''Qué bien huele...''_

...

Luego de que Yui y Mugi salieran del cine con una Yui algo traumada por la película. Quien ahora le daba miedo estar sola, seguía aferrada al brazo de Mugi. Y si os soy sincero no sé quién llamaba más la atención por su belleza. Si Yui o Mugi, lo dejaré a vuestro juicio.

-M-Mugi-chan... -decía Yui- ¿Adónde iremos ahora? Que no sea un sitio aterrador por favor...

-Tranquila -decía Mugi- Esta vez iremos a un salón de juegos.

-¿Salón de juegos? -preguntaba Yui curiosa.

-¡Así es! Un sitio única y exclusivamente para vídeojuegos y ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Oh! -exclamaba Yui emocionada.

_-''¡Bien! ¡Paso dos!''_

El plan de Mugi era derrotar a Yui para que ella viera que Mugi también era buena en este tipo de cosas. Y así llamaría la atención de Yui al saber esto. Pero para la mala suerte de Mugi quien la rondaba como una panda de buitres rondan un cadáver. Yui, gracias al entrenamiento de Nodoka del medio día le ganó a Mugi en todos los juegos. Este no era el día de Mugi...

-¡Mugi-chan! ¡Gané! -exclamaba Yui alegremente.

-C-Claro... -decía Mugi hipnotizada por la sonrisa de Yui. Mugi en cierto modo no podía quejarse, la había pasado muy bien- ¿Yui...? -preguntó Mugi al ver que faltaba su amiga- ¿Yui? -preguntaba mientras alzaba el tono.

...

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamaba Yui- He vuelto a fallar...

-Oye dijo una voz- Déjame intentar a mí.

-¡Claro!

...

-¡¿Yui?! -gritaba casi Mugi al no encontrar a Yui. De repente- Yui... -dijo aliviada al ver que estaba segura.

-Esto es para ti -dijo una mujer sumamente hermosa que había ganado el oso de peluche de una máquina y se lo daba a Yui.

-¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias! -exclamaba Yui alegre.

-De nada -decía la mujer mientras se acercaba cada vez más a una inocente Yui, pero se percató de la mirada que Mugi le estaba lanzando diciéndole que se alejara y que no se acercara a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Yui sin darse cuenta de la situación.

-N-No nada... -decía la mujer nerviosa- De todas formas. Nos vemos.

-¡Claro!

Y así la mujer se fue. Mugi un poco desanimada al ver que no había podido hacer avances con Yui decidió, junto con ella, irse a casa. Cuando ambas estaban en la calle estaba anocheciendo y en la ciudad estaba bañada por el hermoso naranja que suele haber en los atardeceres.

-Sabes Mugi-chan -decía Yui cuando se dirigían a casa de Yui- ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy!

-Y-Yo también... -decía Mugi un poco triste al ver que no pudo hacer nada por Yui.

-Por eso quería darte esto -decía Yui mientras le daba el oso de peluche a Mugi.

-¿Pero esto es tuyo no...? -decía Mugi.

-¡No no! Ciertamente la mujer esa lo ganó para mí. Yo antes lo intentaba ganar para poder dártelo en señal de que quería agradecerte por hoy. Y como no podía ganarlo la mujer se dio cuenta de esto y se ofreció a ayudarme -explicaba Yui...

_''O sea que ella no quería ligar con Yui...'' -pensaba Mugi mientras se sentía culpable por aquella mujer._

-... Y cuando ella lo ganó me preguntó para qué lo quería y yo le dije que era para dárselo a alguien muy especial -terminó Yui con una sonrisa.

-Yui... -decía Mugi impresionada. Quien no aguantó los impulsos y corrió a abrazar a Yui. La envolvió en sus brazos. Dándole así y recuerdo aún mejor a Yui- Gracias... -decía Mugi- Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí.

-¡De nada Mugi-chan! -dijo Yui.

-¿Vamos a tu casa? -preguntó Mugi.

-¡Claro! -respondió Yui.

...

_-''¿Qué demonios hay dentro de esta esfera...? -decía Roger mientras entraba en susodicha esfera- Un momento... ¡¿Esa es...?! ¡Yui! -exclamó Roger._

_-¿Eh? -dijo Yui al ser despertada- ¿Quién es?_

_-''¡Soy yo Yui!'' ''¡Roger! Tú amigo''._

_-''¿Roger...? -Yui dudó por un segundo- Oh. Roger. Sí, ya recuerdo. ¿Qué haces aquí?''_

_-''¡He venido a sacarte de este lugar!''_

_-''¿Acaso estoy atrapada?''_

_-''¡Claro que lo estás! Al principio de mi búsqueda no me di cuenta. Pero mientras más indagaba descubrí que gracias al accidente y al golpe que recibiste tu subconciente te atrapó y te encerró. Provocándote amnesia. Y he dscubierto que si te libero volverás a ser la que eras.''_

_-''Vaya historia. Y esperas que me crea eso.'' -dijo Yui vacilante._

_-''Al principio yo tampoco me lo creía. Pero cuando algún hecho u objeto de ahí fuera con el cual tú tuvieras algún recuerdo se encontraba contigo esto provocaba que las cadenas que te sostienen se debiliten. Y como has tenido muchos recuerdos las cadenas están casi sueltas.''_

_-''No me termino de creer esa historia... -decía Yui sin ganas- ¿Y por qué querrías tú salvarme?''_

_-''Yui. Tú y yo somos amigos -decía Roger mientras intentaba soltar las cadenas- No, más que amigos, colegas. Casi hermanos -decía mientras tiraba con más fuerza- ..._

_..._

-Bueno Mugi-chan... -decía Yui- hemos llegado.

-C-Claro -respondió Mugi.

-Buenos. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

-No quiero...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho?

-¡He dicho que no quiero! -dijo Mugi y a continuación se abalanzó encima de Yui quedando ella encima de Yui.

-¿M-Mugi-chan...?

-Escúchame Yui... Tu y yo somos amigas. Muy buenas amigas, diría hermanas si no sintiera esto por ti...

...

_-''¡Te he ayudado en cada uno de los problemas que has tenido! Al principio pensé que eras una mocosa, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así. De que eras una maravillosa persona...'''_

_..._

-... Al principio tenía miedo. Miedo de que pensaras de que era un bicho raro a la que le atraen las mujeres. Por eso nunca te dije nada y mantuve mi distancia...

...

_-... Luego de que por fin habías hecho cosas realmente importantes en tu vida. ¡Como el concierto o avanzar con Mugi!_

_-''¿Mugi...? -Yui reaccionó al oír ese nombre._

_-''¡Sí Mugi! Y cuando por fin ambas confiezan los sentimientos de las otra. Vienes y pierdes la memoria. ¡No me jodas!...''_

_..._

-... ¡Y justo cuando por fin me dijiste que sentías por mi lo que yo sentía por ti me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo! ¡Pero luego... Luego tuviste ese accidente por intentar salvarme!

...

_-''He estado buscándote durante días. ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Para hacer que la chica con la que me siento tan bien regrese! ¡Hice muchas cosas para eso!_

_..._

-Organicé esta cita para ver si luego recordabas algo. ¡Pero nada salió como lo tenía planeado! Muchas cosas salieron de manera difrente. Planeé la misma cita que tuvimos aquél día para que recordarás- ¿Y luego después de todo lo que hicimos solamente te despedirás con un hasta luego?

...

-''¿Y encima me preguntas que por qué querría yo salvarte?''

-''¡_No me jodas!'' _ ¡No me jodas! -dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Yo te amo Yui! ¡Te amo mucho, demasiado diría yo...! ¡Nunca podría dejarte ir...! ¡Así que...! ¡Así que...!

...

_-''¡Eres mi mejor amiga Yui! ¡La mejor que he tenido incluso cuando estuve vivo! -decía mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Así que...! ¡Así que...!_

_-''¡Vuelve!'' _¡Vuelve! -gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Con esto Roger pudo romper al fin las malditas cadenas que tenían apresada a Yui y ella pudo ser libre.

_-''Roger...'' -dijo Yui una vez libre y con una sonrisa._

_-''¡Yui...!'' -decía Roger llorando._

_-''Gracias...'' -y con esto la memoria de Yui que fue apresada desapareció haciéndo que todo volviera a la normalidad._

_..._

_-Vuelve por favor... Vuelve por favor... -_repetía Mugi una y otra vez llorando. Y de repente una mano acarició su cabeza...

-Mugi-chan...- dijo una voz suave y melodiosa. Que sólo pertenecía a una persona.

-Yui... ¿Eres... Eres tú...?

-He vuelto Mugi-chan -dijo Yui con la sonrisa que tanto Mugi había extrañado todo este tiempo. La sonrisa que sólo la verdadera Yui podía hacer.

-Yui... ¡Yui! -gritó Mugi mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Yui a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ya... ya Mugi-chan. Todo ha pasado. Lamento los problemas que te causé.

-Da igual -decía mientras lloraba Mugi- ¡Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti!

-Sabes Mugi-chan... Yo también te amo -susurró Yui en el oído de Mugi.

-Y-Yui... -decía Mugi mientras lloraba de felicidad mientras veía a Yui- ¡Gracias! -y a continuación besó a Yui. Quien por supuesto le devolvió el beso.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Ui. Quien lloraba de felicidad al saber que su hermana al fin había vuelto. _'Bienvenida... Onee-chan.''_

Y así Yui recuperó la memoria gracias a los esfuerzos de Roger y Mugi. Quién hicieron todo lo posible para que ella volviera. Como se hizo tarde gracias a la ''distracción'' que Mugi sufrió (eso fue lo que le dijo a sus padres) ella se quedó a dormir esa noche en casa de Yui, donde no pasó nada por supuesto. Aún no estaban listas.

Y así a partir de ahora, con la vieja Yui de vuelta las cosas recuperarían su curso natural. Todas sus amigas se alegraron casi al punto de llorar al ver que Yui había vuelto. Incluso Ritsu y Mako, que paecían las más duras del grupo.

... A la semana de ese acontecimiento...

La sensei había empezado a llamar por nombres para comprobar si todas estaban y cuando llegó a la casilla de Yui...

-¿Yui? ¿Yui, estás? -dijo Sawa-sensei.

-Sensei, está dormida -dijo una alumna.

-¡¿Está dormida?! -exlcamó.

-Y Nodoka también.

-¡¿Ella también?! ¡Yui, Nodoka! ¡Levantaros! ¡Que hay que empezar la clase!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron ambas amigas al estar dormidas a causa de la viciada de la noche anterior y por esto no habían dormido muco. Esto provocó risas entre las compañeras e incluso entre la sensei. Era una risa nostálgica, como si no se hibiesen reído así en mucho tiempo.

-_''Así es... Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...' -pensaba Mugi felizmente._

**Y esto ha sido todo criaturillas. Adiosito.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17. Día de piscina.**

_-M-Mugi-chan... ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? -dijo Yui sonrojada._

_-Lo que has oído -dijo Mugi con una sonrisa a la vez que hablaba seriamente._

_-¿O sea que...?_

_-Así es. Quiero estar al lado de esa persona toda mi vida. Y quiero que tú seas esa persona. ¿Aceptas Yui?_

_-Claro que... ¡Claro que acepto! -a continuación Yui se lanzó a los brazos de Mugi._

_-Yui... -susurraba Mugi mientras se acarcaba cada vez más a Yui para besarla._

_-Mugi...-chan... -decía Yui. Mientras se acercaban cada vez más._

_Sólo estaban a unos milímetros..._

¡Riiiiing!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Mugi- ¿Sólo fue un sueño...? ¡Un maldito sueño! -exclamaba Mugi mientras le deba puñetazos a la almohada- Parecía tan real... -decía Mugi mientras se quedaba dormida otra vez.

...

_-¡Nodoka-chan! -gritó Yui._

_-¡Yui aquí! ¡Ven! -contestó Nodoka._

_Yui corrió aproximadamente cien metros antes de encontrarse con Nodoka, quien se refugiaba detrás de una pared a punto de caerse._

_-Yui, ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Nodoka._

_-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tu?_

_-No es nada serio-dijo Nodoka- Sólo es un disparo en el brazo. Estaré bien._

_-Está bien... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_-El cuartel me dijo que a unos veinticinco metros hay una casa abandonada que nos puede servir de refugio._

_-Vale. ¿Hacia dónde?_

_-Allí-señaló Nodoka a una casa de humilde apariencia al norte- Debemos dirigirnos allí._

_-Está bien-dijo Yui- A la cuenta de tres vamos._

_-Ok._

_-1... 2... 3... ¡Ya! -Así Yui y Nodoka corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y cuando por fin estaban punto de llegar sanas y salvas a la casa. Una mina terrestre estalló a causa de que Nodoka la pisó._

_-¡Nodoka-chan! -gritó Yui- ¡Resiste por favor!_

_-Yui... Debes irte y dejarme aquí -dijo Nodoka._

_-¡No bromees! ¡Preferiría que me mataran aquí contigo antes de dejarte!_

_-Yui..._

_-1, 2, 3. ¡Vamos! -y así Yui cargó a Nodoka en sus hombros y la llevó hasta la casa mencionada mientras Yui corría los últimos diez metros donde los enemigos impactaron el gemelo izquierdo y el costado de Yui. Dejándola herida._

_-¡Yui! -exclamó Nodoka._

_-Tranquila... Algo como eso no puede hacerme nada -dijo Yui con una sonrisa- Ahora saldremos de aquí._

_-Confiada hasta el final eh... -dijo Nodoka._

-_¿A qué te refieres? _

_-Yui... No voy a salir de esta. Lo sé y tú también._

_-¡No digas tonterías!_

_-Escúchame. Lamento no haberle servido mejor, Señor._

_-Basta soldado. He dicho que saldríamos de aquí._

_-Jejeje. Me alegra... oírte decir eso... -a continuación Nodoka cayó muerta._

_-Nodoka... ¡Nodoka! -gritó Yui mientras las balas enemigas retumbaban encima de su cabeza- ¡Nodoka no! ¡Por favor! ¡Nodoka! _

_¡Riiiiiing!_

_-¡¿Eh?! Fue... ¿Un sueño? -decía Yui- Gracias a Dios... -decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas- ¿Esa es la voz de Nodoka...?_

_A continuación Yui bajó corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse con Nodoka y Ui charlando mientras bebían té._

_-¡Oh Yui! -dijo Nodoka- Buenos dia...-_

_-¡Nodoka-chan! -decía Yui llorando mientras abrazaba a Nodoka- ¡Qué bien que no te haya pasado nada!_

_-¿Y-Yui...? -preguntaba Nodoka- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Verás -empezó Yui- Tuve un sueño horrible. En él tú morías y me dejabas sola. No podía creerlo._

_-Ya... ya Yui -decía Nodoka mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yui- Todo ha pasado._

_-Está bien... A propósito. ¿Qué haces aquí Nodoka-chan?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Lo has olvidado? Como es verano habíamos quedado todas para ir a la piscina. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Es cierto eso Ui?_

_-Así es Onee-chan -decía Ui- lo dijimos hace unos días._

_-Ya veo... Me había olvidado de eso._

_..._

_-¡Hoy iba a ir a la piscina con Yui! -exclamó Mugi mientras se despertó violentamente._

_..._

_-¿Y a qué hora nos vamos? -preguntó Yui- Porque solamente son las nueve de la mañana._

_-Hemos quedado a las doce en la estación -dijo Nodoka._

_-Eh... Está bien._

_Luego de que llegara la hora acordada. Todas las amigas estaban reunidas en la estación. _

_-¡Llegáis tarde! -exclamó Ritsu._

_-Lo siento -dijo Nodoka- es que se nos hizo tarde ya que Yui olvidó la cita de hoy y no tenía preparado nada._

_-Típico de Yui..._

_-Ui, ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó Azusa- ¿Por qué tienes pañuelos en la nariz?_

_-¿Esto? Pues verás..._

Flashback...

_-Yui. ¿Aún no estás lista? -dijo Nodoka._

_-Un momento -decía Yui mientras se intentaba poner su traje de baño desesperadamente- ¡Listo!_

_-A ver -dijo Nodoka- ¿No crees que te queda un poco ajustado?_

_-Un poco. Es que este es el mismo desde el primer año de secundaria._

_-¡¿Tanto tiempo tiene?! -exclamó Nodoka._

_-Onee-chan... Debiste darte cuenta antes. Ahora tendremos que ir a buscar otro._

_-No creo, yo digo que con este me bas...- pero la oración de Yui no pudo ser completada ya que uno de los amarres del traje de baño d Yui se reventó dejando su torzo descubierto._

_-¿Onee-chan...? -dijo Ui antes de desmayarse. Y por supuesto, tuvo una hemorragia nasal._

_-¡Ui! -exclamó Yui._

_-¡Yui! ¡Cúbrete! -exclamó Nodoka sonrojada._

_-¡Es cierto! ¡Ui resiste!_

Fin del flashback...

_-Así que eso fue lo que pasó ehh... -dijo Ritsu._

_-Así es... -dijo Nodoka apenada- Tardamos porque de camino compramos un nuevo traje de baño._

_-Al menos..._

-''¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no estuve en ese momento!'' -pensaba Mugi.

Luego de un recorrido más o menos largo para llegar a la piscina. Las chicas por fin llegaron, no sabían que la piscina estuviera tan lejos. Ahora sólo quedaba disfutar del día. Todas se fueron a cambiar para poder entrar. Cuando ya todas volvieron.

-¡Piscinaaaa! -gritó Ritsu.

-¡Ritsu! ¡No grites! -dijo Mio mientras le daba un golpe a Ritsu.

-¡Ay! Vale, vale. No grito. Aguafiesta.

-¡No soy una aguafiestas!

-¿Dónde está Yui-senpai? -dijo Azusa.

-¿Eh? ¿Yui? -preguntó Mugi.

...

Mientras tanto...

-''Oí en los vestidores que por aquí había una buena tienda de comida.'' -pensó Yui.

-''Yui -dijo Roger- ¿Crees que haya sido buena idea separarte del grupo sin decir nada?''

-''Tranquilo. Ellas empezarán sin mi.''

-''Otra cosa. Yui, ¿Por qué de todos los diseños posibles compraste ese?''

-''¿Eh? Si me gustó mucho. No pensé que vendieran de este tipo.'

-''Y por eso lo compraste.''

-''Exactamente. Mira, ahí está la tienda.''

Efectivamente. Era una tienda más o menos grande. Donde se vendía principalmente dulces y ese tipo de cosas. Yui se acercó a ver.

-''A ver... ¡Oh! ¡Chocolate relleno de menta! Ven a mi.''

Pero otra persona cogió el mismo chocolate que Yui, que por cierto, era el último.

-_¡Hey, suelta eso! -dijo Yui._

_-Oblígame -dijo la otra persona._

_-Ahora verás... -pero Yui dejó de hablar- ¿M-Mako...?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Yui? ¿Eras tú la que quería comprar el chocolate?_

_-No, lo voy a comprar._

_-¿Perdona? Pero este chocolate ha sido traído desde el mismo cielo sólo para aterrizar en mi boca._

_-Lo que va a aterrizar en tu boca será mi puño como no quieras soltar el chocolate._

_-Jajaja. Muy graciosa, ahora suéltalo._

_-Que lo sueltes tú -dijo Yui mientras tiraba del chocolate._

_-Suéltalo tú -decía Mako mientras tiraba._

_-''Piensa Yui. ¡Ajá!'' Hostia -dijo Yui- Vaya tía más buena..._

_-¡¿Dónde?! -dijo Mako._

_-¡Ja já! Es mío -dijo Yui mientras se reía._

_-Maldita... Mira que usar ese golpe._

_-Venga, no te enfades. Mira, para compensarte te invito un helado. ¿Vale?_

_-De chocolate... -susurró Mako._

_Después de que salieran de la tienda..._

_-¿Eh? Así que has venido con Saki y Yomi._

_-Así es, Yomi nos dijo a todas para ir. Así que bueno, aquí estamos -decía Mako mientras comía su helado._

_-Diles que se vengan con nosotras. ¿Dónde están?_

_-Deberían estar aquí._

_-¿Tienen el teléfono a mano?_

_-No creo..._

_-Vayamos a buscarlas._

_-Ok._

_..._

_-Qué raro que Yui haya desaparecido -dijo Ritsu._

_-¡Espero que ningún tipo intente acosarla! -exclamó Mugi preocupada._

_-Pues pobre del tipo como Yui se entere -dijo Nodoka._

_..._

_-¡Oh! Ahí están. _

_-Es cierto. ¡Saki, Yomi! -gritó Mako- ¡Aquí!_

_-¿Eh? Yui, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí -dijo Saki._

_-Lo mismo digo yo. Hola Yomi -saludó Yui._

_-H-Hola Yui... -dijo Yomi con su habitual tono de voz._

_-Yui -dijo Saki- Vaya traje de baño has escogido para venir._

_-¿A que es genial? -dijo Mako._

_-Pues le queda bien._

_-Gracias... Venías a deciros que si queríais venir conmig. Me están esperando las chicas._

_-¿Las del club?_

_-Exacto. Así seríamos todas. ¿Qué dicen?_

_-Pues me parece bien. ¿Vamos? -preguntó Saki._

_-Claro. _

_-Vale, seguidme. Os guiaré...- _

_-¡Yui-chan! -exclamó una voz- ¡Qué alegría encontrarte aquí!_

_-Oh. Eli-chan. Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué tal?_

_-Bien. No pensé que estivieras aquí._

_-Lo mismo pienso yo. ¿Por qué has venido?_

_-Verás -empezó Elizabeth- Estaba aburrida en mi casa y no tenía qué hacer. Luego recordé que es verano y que había que aprovecharlo al máximo._

_-Tienes razón... Eli-chan. ¿Podrías bajarte de mi? Es que me da calor._

_-Oh, lo siento, enseguida._

_-Gracias. Bueno. Ya que estamos todas, vámonos._

_-¿Adónde? -preguntó Elizabeth._

_-Pues con las demás. De hecho, deben estar preocupadas._

_-Ehh, está bien. Vayamos -dijo Elizabeth._

_Luego de que las cinco amigas se dispusieran a ir a donde estaban las demás. Yui por fin abrió el chocolate por el cual casi pelea con Mako. Ella le ofreció probarlo a sus amigas, de las cuales sólo Mako y Elizabeth lo probaron, las otras dos no querían._

_-Eh, mirad. Es Yui -dijo Ritsu._

_-Buenas -dijo tranquilamente Yui mientras seguía comiendo._

_-¡Nada de buenas! -dijo Ritsu- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?_

_-Comprando esto -dijo Yui mientras enseñaba el chocolate._

_-¿Tardaste tanto para comprar eso?_

_-Bueno sí. ¿Queréis?_

_-¡No! Admás. ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?_

_-¿Hmm? -dijo Yui mientras miraba su traje de baño- Pues mi traje de baño. ¿Qué más si no?_

_-¡Pero es un traje de baño escolar! ¡De dónde lo sacaste!_

_-Lo compré._

_-Madre mía..._

_-¡Eh! ¡Que Yui se ve genial! -dijeron Mako y Elizabeth mientras abrazan a Yui para protegerla. Yui sólo se limitaba a comer._

_-Yui -dijo Mugi enfada- ¿Me acompañarías? _

_-¿Hmm? Está bien._

_-Gracias -a continuación Mugi le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Elizabeth. Esta también le devolvió la mirada._

_..._

_-¿Sucede algo Mugi-chan? -preguntó Yui._

_-Yui... Nosotras estamos s-s-saliendo ¿cierto? -dijo Mugi avergonzada._

_-A-Así es -respondió Yui apenada también. No se esperaba eso._

_-P-Pues sólo quería recordártelo._

_-¿Estás bien? -dijo Yui mientras se acercaba._

_-N-No es nada. Es sólo que... Veo que eres muy cercana a Mako-san y a Elizabeth-san._

_-¿Acaso estás celosa Mugi-chan?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Por supuesto que no! -exclamó Mugi. Aunque por su cara era más que obvio que sí lo estaba._

_-Mugi-chan. No tienes porqué estarlo. Ellas son sólo amigas._

_-N-No estoy segura -decía Mugi mientras intentaba aparentar estar enfadada._

_-Deberías estarlo -dijo Yui mientras se acercaba a Mugi para besarla._

_-Yui...-_

_-¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio? -dijeron dos amigas que habían entrado de repente al baño. Lo que asustó a la pareja que ya estaba adentro y por eso se metieron en uno de los cubículos._

_-¿Y qué más te dijo? -decía una._

_-Pues verás -contestó la otra chica. Yui y Mugi sólo se limitaban a esconderse y guardar silencio._

_-Mugi-chan -susurraba Yui- Lamento haberte intentado besar antes..._

_-..._

_-Es sólo que yo, bueno... ¿Mugi-ch- Yui no pudo acabar su frase ya que Mugi la besó. Pero no era un beso que usualmente Mugi y Yui se daban, en este Mugi estaba demasiado apasionada, tal vez sea por la apariencia de Yui en ese traje de baño y que estaba muy sonrojada. Eso debió activar algún interruptor en Mugi. -_''Mugi-chan... -pensaba Yui- Hoy estás diferente... ¡Espera! -pensó Yui- ¡¿Está tocando mis pechos?!'' _Efectivamente, Mugi había avanzado a la siguiente base y ahora no sólo estaba besando a Yui sino que también estaba ''inspeccionando'' su cuerpo. Lo cual Yui no se lo esperaba.-_''¡Mugi-chan! ¡Espera! ¡Aquí no!'' _Pero todo esfuerzo de Yui por detener a Mugi era en vano. La Mugi de siempre se había ido, ahora estaba una que besaba más apasionadamente a Yui y además estaba a un paso de quitarle el traje de baño. - Mugi-chan... -susurró Yui._

_-¿No oyes como unos gemidos? -preguntó una de las amigas. Que aún seguían ahó por cierto._

_-Qué dices anda. Venga, vamonos que nos esperan. El ruido de la puerta y los gemidos de Yui hicieron que Mugi regresara._

_-¿Eh? -dijo Mugi. Y a continuación miró el estado de Yui y de repente recobró la cordura._

_-Eres muy fugaz, ¿verdad Mugi-chan? -dijo Yui mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el traje de baño._

_-¡¿Eh?! -decía Mugi sonrojada- l-l-lo siento Yui, yo sólo..._

_-Tranquila -dijo Yui mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mugi- No te digo que no lo haremos. Sólo que ahora no es el momento, ¿vale? -terminó Yui a la vez que le guiñó un ojo a Mugi._

_-V-Vale... -dijo Mugi sonrojada._

_-Debemos irnos Mugi-chan, las demás deben estar esperándonos._

_-Ok._

_Y así Mugi y Yui regresaron con el grupo de amigas quienes les preguntaron que por qué habían tardado tanto. Estas respondieron que se habían distraído por el camino._

_Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde en la piscina. Donde una Yui y Mako casi empiezan a luchar ya que Yui alegaba que Mako hacía trampas en las cartas. Dónde una Ui volvió a tener una hemorragia nasal ya que Yui dejó caer helado en su pecho quien lo recogió con su dedo índice y lo lamió sensualmente, esto en la mente de Ui claro. Y también donde una Mugi y Elizabeth discutieron acerca de quién debía hacer pareja con Yui en voleyball. _

_Y así pasaron su tarde en la piscina. Cuando la noche casi estaba por caer todas se dispusieron a regresar a casa, ciertamente había sido un día agetreado, pero valió la pena cada minuto. Y ahora debían disfrutar el resto de las vacaciones de verano..._

**Y así acaba este capítulo.**

**Esta historia está llegando a su fin. Me pondré a hacer otros fics. Tal vez haga una segunda temporada de este fic. Todo depende de vosotros.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18. Un día aburrido. (OVA)**

-Qué aburrimiento... -decía Yui mientras estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Onee-chan-dijo Ui- ¿Has hecho ya tú tarea de verano?

-Sí... No debí haberla hecho tan pronto. Ahora podría estar haciéndola y así pasaría el rato.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no juegas con la consola?

-No quiero-decía Yui mientras daba vueltas acostada- ¡Ya he superado todos los niveles! Eso de tener mucho tiempo libre puede ser algo malo a veces.

-Puede que tengas razón -dijo Ui.

-Sabes qué. Me iré a caminar por ahí. Tal vez encuentre algo interesante.

-Vale. Que te vaya bien.

-Gracias. Adiós -y con esto último Yui se marchó.

...

_-''¿Y ahora qué hago? -pensaba Yui- He salido de casa sin un plan.''_

_-''Yui-dijo Roger- ¿Por qué no llamas a tu novia?''_

_-''¿No crees que si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho? Ella no está disponible hoy.''_

_-''¿Y eso?''_

_-''Tenía que salir con sus padres o algo así. No estaba escuchando cuando me lo dijo.''_

_-''De verdad... Tú no la mereces...''_

_-''¿Pero qué dices? Si yo soy un gran partido.''_

_-''Claro, claro. ¿Y qué harás?''_

_-''No lo sé. Por eso he salido. Para ver que me encuentro por ahí.''_

_-''Ya veo. Espero que sea así.''_

_-''Y yo...''_

Y así Yui estuvo vagando durante más o menos media hora caminando hasta alejarse considerablemente de su casa. Cuando estaba caminando se encontró con un gato que vagaba por las calles.

-_''¡Oh! ¡Un gato!'' -pensó Yui- ''¿Eh? Espera, ¿dónde vas?'' _Y así el gato empezó a caminar a través de varios callejones, como si estuviera guiando a Yui a algún lugar...

-Hey nena-decía un tipo mientras acorralaba a una mujer- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-D-Déjeme por favor-decía la mujer- Debo ir a buscar a mi gato.

-Deja esa bola de pelos. Con nosotros lo pasarás bien. ¿Qué me dices?

-He dicho que no, por favor déjeme ir a buscar a mi gato -dijo la mujer decidida aunque con miedo.

-Sabes, estás empezando a molestarme.

-Enséñale lo que es bueno -dijo el otro sujeto.

-Ya verás -respondió el tipo.

-_''¡Alguien ayúdeme!'' -pensó desesperada la mujer._

-¿Eh? ¿Así que ella es tu ama? -dijo Yui mientras cargaba al gato de antes.

-¿Quién demonios se atreve a... ¡¿E-E-Eres tú?! -dijo el sujeto asustado.

-¿Eh? -fue lo único que supo decir Yui.

-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Qué hacemos?! -dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡Vámonos! -y así los tres sujetos se fueron corriendo como si de ello su vida dependiese.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Gracias! -dijo la mujer- ¡Estaba muy asustada!

-N-No es nada-dijo Yui- Tú gato fue quién me guió -terminó mientras le pasaba al gato.

-Gracias... -dijo mientras acariciaba al gato- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yui.

-Gracias Yui, yo soy Tsukihi. Gusto en conocerte.

-El gusto es mío.

-No digas eso, que me sonrojo. Los sujetos esos se asustaron cuando te vieron. ¿Les conoces?

-Hmm no -dijo Yui- No les he visto en mi vida.

-¿En serio? Qué raro.

-Me habrán confundido con otra persona seguramente.

-Bueno Yui, como pago por salvarme ¿te parece si te invito a un café? Sé que hace calor pero aún así.

-No es necesario-dijo Yui- Sólo hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho.

-Incisto. Además me apetece charlar más con mi salvadora, por favor -dijo la mujer mientras hacía una expresión tierna para convencer a Yui.

-Vale, vale -dijo Yui- Vayamos a por ese café.

-¡Gracias! -dijo satisfecha la mujer.

Y así Yui y Tsukihi fueron a la cafetería más cercana donde ambas hablaron de sí mismas. Yui le contó de la ocasión del experimento del sodio, donde Tsukihi rió, también le contó acerca del concierto que dio. Y de su pérdida de memoria. Tsukihi le contó acerca de su trabajo. De que tenía una hija pequeña que hoy estaba con su padre y de que cuando estuvo rodeada de aquellos sujetos ella iba de camino a encontrarse con ellos, y de muchas otras cosas. Así estuvieron hasta medio día hasta que el teléfono de Tsukihi sonó y era su marido quién le preguntaba qué había pasado y ella le respondió que se había encontrado a una amiga.

-Debo irme Yui-dijo Tsukihi- ¿Podré verte tocar la guitarra?

-Claro-dijo Yui- Tan sólo dime y tocaré.

-Gracias por todo Yui. Adiós.

-Adiós Tsukihi-chan -y así la mujer del gato se marchó-_''¿Y ahora qué?'' -pensaba Yui mientras le daba el último sorbo a su café._

Después de salir de la cafetería Yui siguió vagando por la ciudad buscando algo qué hacer. Su encuentro con aquella mujer la había distraído durante un rato. Pero aún así era temprano y no iba a tener nada que hacer en casa.

-_''Qué aburrimiento...'' ''¿Dónde voy ahora? ¿Me voy ya a casa?'' -pensaba Yui y no se dio cuenta de que tropezó con una persona._

-Oh, lo siento-dijo la persona- Espera, tú eres una de las alumnas de Sawako.

-¿Eh? Ah, usted es una de sus amigas.

-Jejeje, hola. ¿Tú nombre era...?

-Yui.

-Eso, Yui. Lo lamento, estoy un poco agitada.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Yui.

-Verás, la banda de una amiga tocaba aquí hoy-dijo mientras señalaba el local donde se iba a dar el concierto- Pero la guitarrista tuvo un contratiempo y ahora nos falta una guitarra. Y he estado buscando a alguien que pued reemplazarla.

-Ya veo. Sabes, yo toco la guitarra. Si quieres podría ayudar.

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó- ¡No ayudarías mucho!

-Claro, no tengo nada más que hacer.

-¡Gracias! Ven conmigo.

Y así la amiga de Sawako guió a Yui hasta la banda que necesitaba la guitarrista. Cuando la mujer les dijo al resto de la banda acerca de Yui todas suspiraron aliviadas ya que al fin habían conseguido la guitarrista que faltaba. Las miembros le enseñaron a Yui las canciones que debía tocar, pensaron que no podría aprenderlas en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que ellas no consideraron era que trataban con Hirasawa Yui. Y que ella si podría aprenderlas a tiempo, y lo hizo. Y así cuando llegó la hora del concierto.

-Aquí vamos. ¿Lista Yui?

-Claro -dijo Yui- ¿Tenemos que llevar todo este maquillaje?

-Claro, es parte del show -contestó la bajista.

-Ya veo -_''Parezco Sawa-chan, jejeje.'' -rió Yui ante ese pensamiento._

-¡Vamos chicas!

-¡Vamos!

Y así todas salieron al escenario. El concierto transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo y Yui hizo un estupendo trabajo como guitarrista. Y así innterpretaron todas las canciones que debían tocar.

-¡Esto es todo!-dijo la cantante- ¡Nos vemos! -y así salieron del escenario.

-Vaya... -dijo Yui- Ha salido bien, ¿cierto?

-Sí-dijo una de las miembros- Yui, gracias de nuevo. No sabría qué habría pasado si no hubieras estado.

-No es nada. Fue divertido tocar con vosotras.

-Si alguna vez te necesitamos, ¿podremos llamarte?

-Claro -respondió Yui- Me encantaría volver a tocar con vosotras.

-Gracias.

-De nada-respondió Yui- Debo irme chicas, fue un placer.

-El placer fue nuestro.

-Adiós -y así Yui se retiró.

Habían pasado dos horas cuando se tropezó con la amiga de Sawako. Ahora eran las dos y media. Y no sabía qué hacer ahora, y volvía a sentirse aburrida.

-_''Vaya... ¿Y ahora qué hago?'' -pensó Yui- ''Es increíble ver cómo vuela el tiempo cuando te lo pasas bien...''_

_-''Yui, ¿estás aburida de nuevo?'' -dijo Roger._

_-''Sí... A pesar de que he hecho cosas interesantes hoy.''_

_-''Te aburres demasiado rápido.''_

_-''Ya bueno. Ahora debo encontrar qué hacer.''_

_-''A ver qué te encuentras ahora.''_

_-''Ya ves. Espero que algo bueno.''_

-Necesitaremos ayuda Mako... -dijo un señor ya mayor.

-_''¿Mako? ¿Ésa Mako...? Imposible'' -pensó Yui._

-Lo sé abuelo... -dijo Mako- Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¿Buenas? -dijo Yui mientras entraba a un restaurante.

-¡¿Yui?! ¡Buenos días! -dijo Mako.

-Así que si eras tú... -dijo Yui. Pero luego se fijó en que Mako tenía escayolada la pierna- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado Mako?!

-Jejeje, verás... Estaba apurada ayer para salir y mientras bajaba las escaleras resbalé y bueno, acabé así.

-Ya veo... ¿Y pasa algo? Te ves preocupada.

-Ya bueno, lo que pasa es que durante el verano ayudo a mi abuelo con el restaurante. Pero con la herida no estaré disponible hasta dentro de unas semanas. Y el reemplazo llega mañana y hoy no tenemos ni uno... -dijo Mako triste y su abuelo se notaba igual- Como consecuencia tenemos varios pedidos pero no podemos llevar ninguno.

-Yo podría hacerlo -dijo Yui.

_-''Yui, ¿Estás segura?'' -dijo Roger._

-¡¿En serio?! -exclamó Mako- ¡Nos serías de gran ayuda!

-No es nada -dijo Yui- ¿Dónde tendría que llevar el primer pedido?

-Pues-dijo Mako mientras señalaba el lugar en un mapa- Aquí, y luego a éste.

-¡Oh! Conozco esos sitios. Puedo hacerlo.

-¡Muchas gracias Yui! ¡Nos has salvado!

-No es nada -dijo Yui mientras cogía una caja blanca metálica dond estaban los platillos- Ahora vuelvo.

Y así Yui se retiró.

-_''A ver... -pensaba Yui- Deberíamos estar cerca...''_

_-''Yui. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?'' -preguntó Roger._

_-''Pues porque Mako es una buena amiga, no podía dejarla así.''_

_-''¿No será más bien porque te aburrías?'' _

_-''Puede ser. Pero ya he aceptado hacerlo. Y debo terminarlo.''_

_-''Como digas.''_

_-''Mira, hemos llegado a la primera parada.'' -dijo Yui mientras tocaba el timbre._

-¿Sí? -respondió una mujer mayor- ¿Qué se le ofrece jovencita?

-Hola señora-dijo Yui- traigo su pedido.

-¡Oh! Con que era eso. Pensé que vendría Mako-chan.

-Mako está lesionada. Así que no pudo ayudar con los pedidos.

-Es una pena... Bueno, mándales mis saludos y espero que se recupere pronto.

-Gracias, se lo diré.

Y así Yui fue a la siguiente parada.

-¿Hola?-dijo Yui- He traído su pedido. ¿Hola?

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -dijo un anciano.

-Buenas señor. Le he traído lo que ha pedido.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Lo que pasa es que la otra repartidora está discapacitada y no puede trabajar.

-¡Excusas!-dijo el señor- ¡Sólo excusas para no trabajar!

-Es libre de creer lo que quiera señor. Sólo le pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto.

-Bueno... -el señor se calmó- Aquí tienes el dinero.

-Gracias -y así Yui acabó de repartir.

_-''¿Has acabado ya Yui?'' -preguntó Roger._

_-''Sí, ese era el último. Ya hemos acabado y son las cinco.''_

_-''¿Aún quieres más aventura?'' _

_-''Hombre, si es posible''._

_-''De verdad...'' -pero la oración de Roger acabó sorpresivamente._

_-''¿Roger pasa algo?''_

_-''¡Y-Y-Y-Yui, mira!''_

_-''¿Qué pasa...'' -oración también acabó de repente. Y esto pasaba ya que un perro enorme y con pinta de estar hambriento se había parado frente, y tenía pinta de querer la caja que llevaba Yui._

_-''Y-Y-Yui, ese perro quiere...''_

_-''Ya lo sé. ¿Qué hacemos?''_

_-''Yo digo que escapar.''_

_-''¿Pero dónde?''_

_-''Mira. Por ahí hay un callejón. Podríamos coger por ahí y buscar luego otro camino.''_

_-''Vale, a la de tres. Una... dos... tres, ¡Ya!'' _

Y así Yui y Roger emprendieron su huída del perro que les había enseñado sus afilados dientes y corrieron hasta el callejón. Y el perro venía detrás claro.

-_''¡Maldición Roger! -dijo Yui- ¡Hay una pared! ¡Buen plan eh!''_

_-''Mira, puedes escalar con la ayuda de esas cajas.''_

_-''Vale.'' Y así Yui escló fácilmente la pared que no era muy alta.''Vale, lo hemos logrado.''_

_-''¿Te acordaste de tirar las cajas para que el perro no subiera?''_

_-''¿Qué?'' Y así el perro logró trepar y renudó su persecución a Yui._

_-''¡Muy bien lista!'' ''¡Ahora hemos perdido la oportunidad de escapar!''_

_-''He dicho que lo siento.'' -dijo Yui- ''Ahora lo más importante es buscar otra salida. '' -dijo mientras corría con el perro detrás. Mientras las personas se la quedaban mirando._

-¡Abran paso! -gritó Yui a dos chicas que estaban frente a ellas. A quienes pasó con gran velocidad mientras el perro iba detrás.

-¿Esa era...? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Creo que sí... -respondió Mio.

_-''Roger, me estoy cansando. ¿Qué hacemos?''_

_-''Estoy pensando...'' -de repente Roger vio una fábrica abandonada- ''¡Mira! ¡Ve a esa fábrica!''_

_-''Vale.'' _

Y así Yui entró en la fábrica. Y el perro no tardó en hacer precencia

_-''¿Y ahora qué Roger?''_

_-''Esto es lo que haremos...''_

_..._

-¡Eh! ¡Perro, aquí! -gritó Yui al perro. Ante esto el perro giró- ¡Tienes hambre eh! Apuesto a que quieres esto -dijo mientras se alzaba la camiseta lo cual hizo al perro molestarse más.

_-''Yui, no te pases...''_

-¿Por qué no vienes y tratas de hincarme el diente? Si es que puedes vamos... -y así el perro se abalanzó a atacar a Yui.

_-''¡Ahora!'' -pensó. _Y así en un ágil moviimento Yui esquivó al perro e hizo que este cayera en un cuarto, y Yui cerró la puerta impidiendo que el perro saliera. La vistoria estaba asegurada.

-_''Lo hemos conseguido Yui, lo hemos conseguido.''_

_-''Así es... Pensé que no lo lograríamos.''_

_-''¿Qué hacemos con el perro?'' _

_-''Tranquilo'' -dijo Yui mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba un número- _¿Hola? ¿Servicio de protección de animales? Hay un perro que fue abandonado en mal estado. ¿Podrían venir a la fábrica abandonada que hay cerca de la estación sur-oeste? Ajá, sí. Vale, gracias -y Yui colgó- _''Listo.''_

_-''Vale, vámonos ya a casa or favor.''_

_-''Vale, vale. Eres como un niño eh.''_

_-''¡No lo soy!''_

_-''Claro, claro...''_

Y así Yui regresó al restaurante del abuelo de Mako, donde este le dio a Yui una paga por haberles ayudado con el restaurante. Luego se dispuso a regresar a casa. Había sido un día agitado, pero había valido la pena. Luego cuando llegó a casa Ui la esperaba.

-Onee-chan. Bienvenida.

-Buenas Ui -respondió Yui.

-¿Qué tal tu paseo Onee-chan?

-Normal Ui, muy normal...

Y así pasó el día en que Hirasawa Yui estaba aburrida...

**Y así acaba este capítulo. Chavales, he decidido que esta temporada durará hasta que se gradúen. La segunda será a partir de que ellas comiencen la Universidad.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

-Esto... Mamá...

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede Tsumugi?

-Verás, quería preguntarte algo. Cuando tienes una relación, ¿Hay alguna forma de hacer que esa persona no quiera perderte? -preguntó curiosa Mugi.

-Interesante pregunta. Verás la mejor forma es... ¡Hacer que esa persona sienta que te está perdiendo! -respondió emocionada la madre de Mugi.

-No te entiendo. Lo que yo quiero saber es qué hacer para que esa persona no quiera perderte, no al revés.

-Entendí a la primera. Tú no me has entendido. Lo que se debe hacer es aplicar psicología invertida.

-¿Invertida? -preguntó Mugi.

-Exacto. Verás, si eres cortante, distante o fría con esa persona, sentirá que te pierde o te alejas de el. Lo que hará es tratar desesperadamente de recuperarte, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí... Es algo confuso pero creo que lo entendí.

-Genial. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Tsumugi?

-No es nada. Sólo es que ayer en la televisión vi que hicieron esa pregunta y sentí curiosidad.

-Ohh. Pues ya lo sabes.

-Gracias mamá -dijo Mugi.

-De nada.

...

-Qué sueño... -decía Yui mientras bostezaba.

-Onee-chan, ¿No dormiste lo suficiente anoche?

-No, no lo hice.

-¿Volviste a jugar hasta tarde?

-Sí.

-Pensé que ya no te interesaba la consola. Ahora que te has superado todos los juegos que tienes.

-Bueno, sí. Lo que pasa es que tenía mucho de no jugar y se me metió el venazo de querer jugar, sólo por los viejos tiempos. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las 4:30 am. Así que no pude hacer nada salvo dormir lo que me quedaba de tiempo -explicó Yui.

-Ya veo... Procura moderarte. Que después te quedas dormida en clase, y eso no es bueno.

-Vale, vale. Trataré de moderar mi juego.

-Gracias -dijo Ui.

Y así ambas hermanas fueron hasta la preparatoria. Hacía calor ese día. Era el regreso a clases después de unas agitadas vacaciones de verano. Donde Yui hizo muchas cosas, entre ellas, trabajar. Cuando llegaron al fin a la preparatoria se encontraron con las amigas de Yui, salvo Azusa que no estaba.

-Hola Yui -saludó Ritsu.

-Hola chicas -respondió Yui.

-Hola senpai's -dijo Ui.

-Hola Ui.

-¿Eh? Hola Mugi-chan -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Yui -respondió secamente Mugi.

_''¿Eh?'' -pensó Yui._

_''Yui. ¿Le pasa algo a tu novia?'' -dijo Roger._

_''No, vamos que yo sepa no.''_

-¿S-Sucede algo Mugi-chan? -preguntó Yui.

-No sucede nada -volvió a responder fríamente Mugi.

-V-Vale... -fue lo único que supo decir Yui.

-Bueno-dijo Mio- ¿Qué tal si volvemos a clases?

-Me parece bien -respondió Mugi.

-C-Claro... -dijo Yui- _''Mugi-chan...''_

Luego cuando llegaron a clases. Allí estaban Nodoka y Elizabeth, quienes habían tenido que venir un poco más temprano a clases por diferentes motivos.

-¡Buenos días Yui-chan! -saludó alegremente Elizabeth.

-Oh, Eli-chan, buenos días... -dijo Yui.

-¿Sucede algo Yui-chan?

-N-No. No es nada, sólo estoy un poco dormida. Nada más.

-Eh. Está bien. Buenos días chicas.

-Hola Elizabeth -respondieron las demás, excepto Mugi. Ella no dijo nada- ''_Ya veo...''_

Luego de la primera jornada de clases. Donde Yui no pudo parar de pensar qué le sucedía a Mugi. Ya que este comportamiento no era normal en ella, esa no era la Mugi de siempre. Algo le sucedía, pero Yui no sabía qué era.

Luego, a la hora del almuerzo...

-Yui. ¿Has traído el almuerzo? -preguntó Ritsu.

-N-No, no lo he traído -dijo Yui a la vez que observó que Mugi se levantaba de su asiento y se retiraba de la clase- M-Mugi-chan... -susurró Yui.

-Mugi está rara hoy -dijo Mio- parece enfadada o algo así.

-¿T-Tu crees? -preguntó Yui.

-Sí-respondió Mio- Pero la razón de porqué está así no sabría decírtela.

-Y-Ya veo... Bueno iré a comprar mi almuerzo, ahora vuelvo.

-Vale -respondió Ritsu.

-Oye Ritsu. ¿Qué crees que le pase a Mugi? -preguntó Mio.

-Quién sabe... Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar...

-Tienes razón... Oye, ¿Y Elizabeth?

-¿Eh? ¿No estaba aquí hace un momento?

-Eso creía yo. Bueno, ya volverá. Nodoka, ¿Te sientas con nosotras? -dijo Ritsu.

-Claro.

...

_-''Me pregunto si estará dando resultado...'' -pensó Mugi mientras se veía en el espejo del baño- ''Pero por alguna razón me estoy enfadando realmente con Yui. ¿Es debido a esto de intentar alejarme de ella...? O el hecho de que esta estrategia mía ha hecho que la transferida esa se haya acercado más a Yui...?'' _

-Así que aquí estabas... -una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Mugi- Oh, sólo eras tú.

...

-_''¿Qué debo comprar hoy...?'' -pensaba Yui mientras caminaba rumbo a la cafetería._

-Onee-chan -dijo Ui.

-¿Eh? Hola Ui.

-¿Vas a comprar el almuerzo?

-Sí jejeje. ¿Y tú?

-Yo no lo voy a comprar. Pero si Azusa y Jun -dijo mientras señalaba a sus dos amigas en la fila.

-Oh... Pues yo también haré cola.

-Vale, te espero.

-Gracias.

...

-Y bien. ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Mugi.

-Quería hablarte de una cosa.

-¿De qué cosa?

-Verás no sé qué te pasa hoy y la verdad me da igual-dijo Elizabeth- Pero noto que gracias a ti Yui está así de decaída hoy, y con eso la cosa cambia. Y me pregunto por qué le haces esto.

_''¿Decaída?'' -pensó Mugi- _No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refieron. Estás enfadada hoy, no sé con qué, pero lo que no es justo es que lo pagues con Yui.

-...

-No debes hacerlo. Si es alguna tontería tuya o de verdad estás enfadada, te diré que sólo conseguirás alejar a Yui de ti -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del baño.

_''¿Q-Qué...?''_

-Adiós, Kotobuki Tsumugi -terminó a la vez que salía del baño.

_''¿A-Alejarse...?'' -se repetía mentalmente Mugi- ''Eso sólo es una estrategia tuya. Pues bien, no te vas a quedar con Yui, ¿me entiendes?''_

...

-Oh Elizabeth has vuelto.

-Sí jejeje.

-¿Dónde estabas¿ -preguntó Yui.

-Sólo estaba...-dijo- en el baño.

-Ya veo... Dime-dijo Yui- ¿De casualidad viste a Mugi-chan?

-Qué va. No la vi.

-Entiendo... -dijo Yui con semblante triste.

-_''¡Maldita Tsumugi!''-pensó Elizabeth- ''¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Yui?!''_

-Estoy de vuelta -dijo Mugi.

-¡Mugi-chan!-dijo Yui- Hola.

-Hola Yui -respondió fríamente Yui.

-¿D-dónde estabas?-dudó al preguntar.

-No es de tu incumbencia -respondió Mugi. Lo que hizo que todas las presentes se sorprendieran ante tal respuesta proveniente de ella- ¿Qué?

-N-No nada -respondieron las presentes. Yui seguía paralizada por la respuesta.

Luego de que las horas de clases acabaran. Todos los clubes iban a empezar con sus actividades normales. Las chicas del club de Música Ligera se disponían a ir a su respectivo salón.

Una vez allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien ha visto a Yui? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Ahora que lo dices...-dijo Mio- Pensé que venía con nosotras.

-¿Eh? Pues aquí no está -dijo Ritsu. Mugi sólo se disponía a encender su teclado.

-Mugi-senpai-dijo Azusa- ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, ¿Por? -respondió Mugi.

-No lo sabría decir. Es sólo que te noto como si estuvieras enfadada.

-Eso que dice Azusa también lo apoyo yo -dijo Ritsu- ¿Segura que no sucede nada?

-Que no sucede nada. Estoy bien.

-Mugi... -decía Mio.

...

-Mugi-chan... -decía Yui mientras miraba el panorama desde el techo de la preparatoria.

-Sabía que estabas aquí -dijo Una voz.

-¿Eh?

...

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Empezamos sin Yui?

-Bueno, tenemos a Azusa -dijo Mugi.

-P-Pero... -dijo Azusa- ¿Y Yui-senpai?

-Alguien debería ir a buscarla -dijo Mio.

-Déjamelo a mi...-

-Yo lo haré -dijo Mugi.

-¿Eh? ¿Mugi? ¿Quieres buscarla tú?

-Así es. No podemos empezar sin ella, ¿cierto? Pues la buscaré y así empezaremos de una vez.

-Está bien, ve a buscarla tú.

-Vale.

...

-¿Qué sucede Eli-chan? -preguntó Yui.

-A mi nada. ¿Y a ti?

-¿A mi? jajaja. ¿Qué cosas dices Eli-chan?

-Lo que has oído. Hoy estás diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Triste diría yo.

-¿Triste? Sí clar...- pero su frase se vio interrumpida ya que Elizabeth la abrazó de repente lo cual la sorprendió- ¿E-Eli-chan...?

-Déjalo salir. Estás triste por Tsumugi, ¿verdad?

-N-No lo estoy.

-¿A no? Dime, ¿cómo explicas esto? -dijo mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que se habían escapado .

-¿Eh...?

...

_-''¡Yui! ¡¿Dónde estás?!'' -pensaba desesperadamente Mugi mientras buscaba a Yui en cada rincón de la preparatoria._

_..._

-¿Esto?-dijo Yui-Pues verás, anoche vi una película muy triste, ¡sí eso!, sobre un perro y su amo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Y bueno, la acabo de recordar justo ahora.

-¿Segura? -dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Yui.

-... Es sólo que... -decía Yui mientras lloraba más fuerte- N-No sé qué le sucede a Mugi-chan. ¿Está enfadada conmigo? ¿Ya no me quiere?

-Quién sabe...

-Yo no quiero eso... -dijo mientras se acurrucaba más al pecho de Elizabeth- No quiero que Mugi-chan me aparte de ella.

-No es culpa tuya Yui... Es lo que ella misma ha decidido. Y verás que se dará cuenta del grave error que cometió -dijo mientras miraba a Yui a los ojos.

-¿Eli-chan...- su frase se interrumpió ya que Elizabeth juntó sus labios con los de ella.

...

_-''¡Yui! ¡¿Dónde diablos te encuntras?!''_

_..._

-Eli-chan... ¿Tú...?

-Sí, así es Yui-dijo Elizabeth- Tú me gustas mucho, demasiado diría yo. Aunque sé que es un amor no correspondido. Ya que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona, ¿cierto?

-...

-Pero, me da igual. Sabes Yui, yo era una chica muy solitaria. A causa del trabajo de mi padre nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos, siempre supe que me faltaba algo. Y desde que llegué aquí y al verte supe que ese algo eras tú. No necesariamente tengo que ser tu pareja, me basta con el hecho de saber que estoy para ti y que tú estás para mi.

-Eli-chan...

-Shh, aún no acabo. Y si alguna vez, te rompen el corazón o te hacen daño quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti. Que siempre puedes contar conmigo -terminó Elizabeth mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Yui.

-Elizabeth... no sé qué decir-dijo Yui- De verdad me alegra escuchar eso. Y créeme, que haré caso de lo que has dicho. Espero contar contigo en el futuro-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Eres una gran amiga.

-Es raro que me llames por mi nombre -dijo Elizabeth mientras reía.

-Sabes, sé que no podemos salir. No por ahora, aunque con la actitud de Mugi-chan de hoy demostrando que no me quería ver no sé qué pensar. Pero-dijo- sólo puedo ofrecerte esto por ahora- terminó mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Elizabeth.

-Yui-chan... -dijo Elizabeth sorprendida- G-Gracias...

-No, gracias a ti. Mejor me voy a casa. Nos vemos mañana.

-C-Claro.

-¿No vienes?

-No, me quedaré a contemplar el panorama un poco más.

-Vale, como quieras... -y así Yui se retiró.

...

-¡Yui! -gritó Mugi al entrar a toda velocidad al techo.

-Muy tarde princesa, se ha ido desde hace cinco minutos -dijo Elizabeth.

-Yui... -dijo Mugi mientras empezaba a llorar- Yui, Yui, Yui... Lo siento... -susurraba para ella misma.

-Ah... En serio. Oye, princesa-dijo Elizabeth y esta le miró- Yui acaba de irse. Dijo que iba a su casa. Si te vas ahora puedes alcanzarla.

-¡¿En serio?! -preguntó alarmada Mugi.

-Claro. Pero debes darte prisa, si no la perderás-dijo Elizabeth- Para siempre -estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Mugi de una manera diferente. Sintió como si Elizabeth le hubiera dado un mensaje codificado, y ella no tardó mucho en descodificarlo.

-¡G-Gracias Elizabeth! No olvidaré esto, adiós -dijo Mugi y se dispuso a correr escaleras abajo.

-Adiós -Y así Mugi se retiró- A ver, a ver... mensaje, nuevo mensaje.

...

-¿Eh? ¿Un mensaje?

-¡Yui!

-_''¿Esa es la voz de Mugi-chan?''_

-¡Espera Yui!

-¿Mugi-ch... -no pudo acabar porque Mugi se lanzó a sus brazos e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Yui... -dijo mientras lloraba- Yui, lo siento... Lo siento tanto...

-¿Mugi-chan...? Pensé que no querías verme más.

-¡Idiota! Nunca podría querer algo semenjante.

-¿Entonces por qué actuabas así?

-Verás, es que quería que pensaras que me alejaba de ti y así harías algo para no perderme. Pero me pasé contigo y te hice daño y yo... y yo... -no pudo acabar su frase.

-O sea que aún me quieres.

-¡Claro!

-¿De dónde sacaste ese plan?

-Me lo dijo mi madre ayer... -dijo casi susurrando.

-¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?

-L-Lo lamento Yui... -dijo Mugi con tristesa notable.

-Entiendo...

-¿M-Me perdonas...? Entiendo que no quieras volver a verme -esta última idea aterrorizó a Mugi.

-Idiota...-dijo Yui mientras besaba a Mugi- Claro que te perdono.

-¡Yui! -exclamó Mugi mientras se acurrucaba a llorar en el pecho de Yui.

-Ya... ya, calma... _''¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! El mensaje'' -dijo mientras buscaba el último mensaje- ''A ver... _''Ahí va tu ángel guardián...'' _De: Elizabeth... ''De verdad'' -pensó Yui mientras reía- ''No creo que sea ella mi ángel guardián Eli-chan, sino tú...''_

-¿Sucede algo Yui? -preguntó Mugi.

-No, nada. Deberíamos levantarnos. Seguimos en el suelo.

-C-Cierto -dijo Mugi sonrojada por la posicioón en la que estaban.

...

_''Mensaje enviado.'' _

_-''Espero que la hayas alcanzado princesa'' -pensaba Elizabeth- ''¿Eh? ¿Un nuevo mensaje? A ver...'' _''Gracias... De: Yui.'' _''Jejeje. De nada Yui, de nada...'' -pensó Elizabeth mientras seguía viendo el atardecer desde el techo._

_..._

-¿Dónde...? ¡¿Dónde están ahora esas dos?! -exclamó furiosa Ritsu.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ya sabéis, dejad reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20. Festival cultural.**

-Uno, dos, tres. ¡Vamos! -gritó Yui.

-Onee-chan. ¿Por qué gritas? -preguntó Ui.

-Lo siento Ui. Lo que pasa es que pasan un festival de música electrónica por la televisión. Mira-dijo mientras señalaba la televisión- y me dejé llevar por el momento.

-¿Música electrónica? -preguntó Ui.

-Sí, así es. Ven a ver.

-A ver -dijo Ui- Oye, pues este tipo de música no está mal, tiene buen ritmo.

-¿A que sí? Al principio pensé que este tipo de música era odiosa, por el hecho de que es hecha a base de ordenadores y eso. Pero cuando la escuchas detenidamente es muy pegadiza.

-En eso debo darte la razón. Dime, ¿sabes el nombre de la canción?

-Sí, se llama Flashlight, y el compositor se hace llamar ''R3HAD''. Vaya nombre más ingenioso.

-Sí. Onee-chan.

-¿Qué sucede Ui? -decía Yui mientras seguía viendo el festival.

-Debemos irnos a clases, y no te has vestido...

-¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dame un segundo! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Y así Yui dejó de ver el festival de música electrónica que la había hipnotizado. Y se preparó a una velocidad sumamente rápida de hecho. Incluso Ui se sorprendió del tiempo que tardó en acabar.

Ambas emprendieron el camino hacia la preparatoria. Yui llevaba una tostada en la boca, pero gracias a su velocidad al cambiarse no tuvo que comer con prisas. Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria Yui se fijó en que muchos estudiantes estaban colocando decoraciones. Aunque Yui no sabía para qué eran, o más bien, le daba un poco igual.

_-''Yui''-dijo Roger- ''¿Se celebra algo hoy aquí?''_

_-''Quién sabe...''-dijo Yui-''Alguna tontería será.'' Pobre, no sabe la que le espera._

_..._

-¡Hola Yui! -saludó Ritsu en el pasillo.

-Oh, hola Ricchan -devolvió el saludo Yui.

-Hola Yui -saludaron Mio y Nodoka.

-Hola chicas... ¿Y Mugi-chan? -dijo Yui.

-Está aquí-dijo Nodoka- Detrás de mi.

-¿M-Mugi-chan...? -dijo Yui- ¿Sucede algo?

-H-Hola Yui... -dijo Mugi sonrojada y casi susurrando.

_''¡Yomi!'' -pensaron todas._

-¿Te sucede algo Mugi-chan? -volvió a preguntar Yui.

-N-No... nada... -dijo Mugi mientras se iba colocando al lado de Yui lentamente, en un intento desesperado de estar a su lado.

_''¡¿Yomi'! ¡¿Eres tú?!'' -pensó Yui._

-Lo que sea-dijo Yui- Chicas.

-¿Qué sucede Yui? -preguntó Nodoka.

-He visto que estaban colocando decoraciones. ¿Viene acaso algún personaje importante de visita o algo? -dijo Yui.

-¿En serio me estás preguntando eso...? -dijo Nodoka.

-Sí sí. Desde hace rato una voz en mi cabeza me dice que esas decoraciones son algo.

_-''¡Yui no me eches la culpa a mi!''_

_-''Calla, que están a punto de decirme.''_

-Yui...-dijo Nodoka- Lo que sucede es que mañana es el festival cultural...

-¿Festival...?

-Sí.

-¿Cultural?

-Efectivamente.

-¿Se celebra cada año?

-¡Maldición Yui en qué mundo vives! -exclamó Ritsu.

-Vale, vale. No me grites-dijo Yui- Sólo lo había olvidado, no es para tanto.

-Sí es para tanto...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó nerviosa Yui.

-Verás... Incluso hemos decidio qué haremos...

-Suenas como si no te gustara Nodoka-chan.

-A la que no le va a a gustar será a ti.

-¿Eh?

...

-¡Debes estar bromeando! exclamó Yui en clase.

-Lo siento Yui-dijo Sawako- Ha sido una votación.

-Ya. pero ¿por qué debo hacer eso yo?

-Porque ellas ha elegido -dijo Sawako mientras señalaba a la clase.

-Traidoras... todas... -dijo Yui.

-¡P-Pero Hirasawa-san!-dijo una alumna- ¡Yo creo que te verías muy bien en traje de maid!

-¡Yo también!

-¡Y yo!

-Yui...-dijo Nodoka-No puedes hacer nada. La clase ha hablado -terminó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa maléfica a Yui.

-Tú eres la peor de todas... -dijo mientras miraba a Nodoka de manera dsafiante.

_-''¡Yui en traje de maid!'' -pensaron Mugi y Elizabeth._

-Bueno-dijo Sawako- Ahora sólo falta que Romeo y Julieta terminen de ensañar hoy.

-Sí... sí... -dijo Ritsu como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Salgamos ya de esto -dijo Mio.

Así Romeo y Julieta se dispusieron a ensayar la obra. La peor escena sería la del beso, pero Ritsu y Mio ya lo habían asumido y debían hacerlo. Mientras tanto tanto Yui veía su traje de maid que iba a usar mañana para el festival.

-Hirasawa-san, aquí tienes -dijo una alumna feliz.

-G-Gracias... -dijo Yui. _''¿En serio haré esto?'' -pensó._

-Sabes-dijo la alumna- Estoy deseando verte mañana con eso -dijo sonrojada.

-¿Eh? Pero si no tengo un cuerpo espectacular -dijo Yui.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo otra alumna que llegó- Además, eres famosa en esta preparatoria.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Yui.

-Pues por tu actuación en el Death Fest.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?

-Las noticias vuelan, además, yo estuve ahí y estuviste genial.

-¿E-En serio?

-¡Claro! ¡Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un concierto! -exclamó la alumna.

-G-Gracias... -dijo Yui.

-Mira, incluso tengo fotos -dijo mientras le enseñaba las fotos del móvil a sus compañeras.

-¡Wow! ¡Genial! -exclamaron varias alumnas.

Después de esto, y una jornada pesada en el que los preparativos para el día siguiente iban a toda prisa. Las chicas acabaron todo. Romeo y Julieta se aprendieron sus líneas y Yui se había probado el traje de maid y le quedaba perfectamente, para su mala suerte. Nodoka había estado con el consejo estudiantil arreglando todo. Nada podía salir mal, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a mañana...

...

Al día siguiente...

-Onee-chan, despierta. Debemos ir a la escuela.

-Hmmm Ui... ¿Hoy había algo no...? Creo...

-Onee-chan.. Hoy es el festival...

-¡Es cierto! -dijo Yui mientras se despertaba violentamente- ¡Debo vestir esa cosa! ¡Ui, diles que no puedo ir hoy! Que estoy... enferma, sí eso.

-No Onee-chan. Vamos a ir, que todas también están dando su mejor esfuerzo. Y tú no te vas a quedar aquí. Así que levántate.

-E-Está bien... -dijo Yui mientras se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho su hermana.

Así ambas hermanas partieron rumbo a la preparatoria. Donde se celebraba el festival cultural. Y había un gran revuelo, alumnos con disfraces, puestos de comidas, puestos de los diferentes clúbes realizando sus actividades. Y muchas otras cosas más.

-¿A qué hora es la obra? -preguntó Yui.

-Dentro de media hora -respondió Nodoka.

-¡Mio apúrate! -dijo Ritsu.

-¡No me presiones!-dijo Mio- Que ya suficiente tengo con esto.

-¿Y te cees que yo no?

-Está bien... Estoy lista, vamos.

Y así todo el elenco de la obra que se iba a representar. Todas estaban nerviosas, y mucho más Ritsu y Mio. Quienes tenían los papeles principales y debían ser las que mejor actuaran. Pero nada salió mal, todo fue sobre ruedas. Y la escena más esperada (la del beso claro) salió perfecta, obviamente era un beso falso. Y así cuando la obra acabó y todas las artistas estaban saludando al público, excepto Nodoka, Yui debía irse.

-Nodoka-chan, debo irme-dijo Yui- debo ir a servir al café maid ese.

-Oh, vale Yui. Te veré dentro de un rato. En tu traje especial -dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa.

-Ya me vengaré de esto -dijo Yui- Adiós chicas. Buen trabajo.

-Adiós Yui -se despidieron todas.

...

-¡Oh! Aquí estás Hirasawa-san. Toma, coge tu uniforme. Te toca atender ahora.

-Está bien... -dijo resignada Yui- Ahora vuelvo.

-Ok.

...

-Estoy de vuelta -dijo Yui.

-Genial Hirasa... ¡Te ves genial!

-N-No es para tanto.

-¡Yo también creo eso! ¡Creo que te ve mejor que Akiyama-san o Kotobuki-san!

-¡Yo igual! -varias chicas se aglomeraron alrededor de Yui para verla mejor. Después de todo Yui se había convertido en una especie de celebridad para las alumnas. En especial para las de primero.

...

-¡Menos mal que ya acabó! -exclamó Ritsu junto a sus compañeras mientras volvían a la clase.

-Estaba tan nerviosa... -dijo Mio- Pensé que cometeríamos algún error...

-Venga chicas, si salió genial-dijo Nodoka- Si hasta cuando acabó el público se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así... Bueno. Al menos sabemos que salió bien. ¿Tú qué crees Mugi?

-...

-¡Mugi!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede?

-Te preguntaba tu opinión acerca de la obra.

-Oh... Me encantó. Sobre todo el beso -dijo Mugi y a continuación se sonrojó ya que se imaginó a Yui y ella en esa situación.

-Eh... ¿Y tu Elizabeth?

-Y-Yo opino lo mismo que Kotobuki-san -dijo Elizabeth mientras se imaginaba lo mismo que Mugi.

-Muchas gracias chicas -dijo Mio sonriendo.

-N-No es nada... -dijeron ambas.

-¿Yui está en aquí? -dijo Ritsu mientras abría la puerta de la clase.

-Así es, debe estar en su turno ahora -dijo Nodoka.

-Eh, debo ver eso -y a continuación Ritsu abrió la puerta y todas ellas fueron recibidas por un grupo de tres maid y dentro de ese grupo estaba Yui.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Amo! -dijeron las tres. _''¡Maldición!'' -pensó Yui- ''Son ellas...''_

-Y-Yui... -intentaron decir todas.

-¿P-Puedo ofrecerle algo, amo? -decía Yui mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Aunque se notaba de sobra que era forzada.

-''_¡Yuiiiii!'' -gritaban mentalmente Mugi y Elizabeth al ver cómo iba Yui._

...

-¡Yui! ¡Tenemos una orden!

-¡Voy! -respondió Yui.

-¡Hirasawa-san!

-¡En seguida!

-Vaya-dijo Ritsu- Yui realmente se está esforzando.

-Ya ves-dijo Nodoka- Aunque debo admitir que se ve realmente bien en ese traje.

-Sí... -dijo Elizabeth embobada.

-Tienes razón... -dijo Mugi en igual estado.

...

-¿Eh? ¿Que Yui-senpai tenía que trabajar de camarera en su clase? -preguntó Azusa.

-Así es. Voy a verla, ¿vienes Azusa?

-Claro -respondió Azusa.

...

-¡Yui-senpai! ¡Aquí! -gritaban unas alumnas de primero admiradoras de Yui.

-¡Yui-senpai!

-¡Yui-senpai!

-Yui es realmente popular-dijo Ritsu.

-Ya lo creo -dijo Mio.

-Pero si tú también lo eres Mio.

-Ya bueno. Pero no tanto como ella.

-Sabéis...-dijo Nodoka- Creo que puedo sacar partido de la popularidad de Yui.

-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Elizabeth.

-Ya lo verás. Pásame esa revista de ahí.

-Aquí tienes -dijo Ritsu mientras le pasaba la revista a Nodoka.

-Gracias-a continuación Nodoka enrolló la revista para improvisar una especie de altavoz- ¡Atención señoritas!-dijo Nodoka- ¡Por motivos del festival cultural vamos a hacer una oferta especial!

Todas miraban atentas a Nodoka.

-¡Vamos a hacer un set de fotos para que podáis hacer un recuerdos con nada más y nada menos que Hirasawa Yui! -dijo Nodoka mientras todas las demás aplaudían.

_''Nodoka... maldita...'' -pensaba Yui._

-Vale, ¿Quién quiere ir primero? -preguntó Nodoka.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! -varias alumnas se amontonaron alrededor de Nodoka para hacerse una foto con Yui.

-Está bien. Yui, ven aquí. Que tienes trabajo que hacer -dijo Nodoka.

-Nodoka... Esta no la olvidaré.

-Sí, como digas-dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa- Ahora ponte aquí. Que vamos a empezar.

...

-¿Es aquí la clase de Yui-senpai? -preguntó Azusa.

-Sí, es aquí. Entremos -a continuación Ui y Azusa entraron y se quedaron pasmadas por lo que vieron.

-¿Quién sigue? -preguntó Nodoka. Y un montón de alumnas respondieron.

-¡Yo! -gritó Mugi.

-¡No yo! -gritó Elizabeth.

-¡Mentira, sigo yo! -gritó Ui.

-¡¿Ui?! -exclamó Azusa.

-Hmmm, esto es problemático -dijo Nodoka- ¡Ya sé! Para acabar haremos algo especial. Yui ven aquí -Yui se acercó Y Nodoka le contó su plan.

-¡De ninguna manera! -exclamó Yui.

-¡Por favor Yui! Mira, están Tsumugi, Elizabeth e incluso tu hermana. ¿De verdad quieres descepcionarlas?

-Ui... ¿Desde cuándo...? ¡Está bien! L-Lo haré...

-¡Muchas gracias Yui! -y a continuación Yui se sentó en una mesa y alzó provocativamente sus piernas mientras se iba quitando lentamente y sensualmente las medias a la vez que ponía una cara provocadora. _''¿Cómo llegué a esto...?'' -pensó Yui sonrojada._

Esta portura altamente sensual provocó gritos en mas de una alumna. En muchas un sangrado nasal. Incluyendo a Mugi, Elizabeth y Ui. Quienes tuvieron que buscar unas servilletas para meterlas en sus fosas nasales. Incluso Nodoka estuvo a punto de sangrar también.

-V-Vale-dijo Nodoka- Empecemos -Y así cada una de las presentes tomó todas las fotos que pudo. Quedando completamente satisfechas.

Y así cuando el primer día del festival acabó todas se dispusieron a recoger todo. Ya que mañana también habría más.

-¡Menos mal que ya acabó! -dijo Yui.

-_''¡Soy tan feliz!'' -pensaron Mugi, Elizabeth y Ui mientras estaban sentadas mirando hacia arriba debido a la hemorragia anterior. Mientras agarraban fuertemente sus móviles, donde tenían las fotos._

-Bueno-dijo Nodoka- Ha sido un buen día. Hemos recaudado una buena cantidad.

-Nodoka-chan-dijo Yui- ¿Cuánto me corresponde de ese dinero?

-Nada.

-¡¿Nada?!

-Sí, nada. Este dinero es para la escuela. Lo siento.

-Bueno-dijo Yui- Al menos esto acabó.

-Yo no diría eso Yui... Ya que mañana-dijo mientras se acercaba de espaldas a Yui- también tendrás que trabajar -terminó mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhhh?!

**Y así termina el capítulo de hoy. Adiós.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21. Último día del festival**

-¿He acabado ya cierto? -preguntó Yui.

-Sí Yui. Has acabado ya, puedes irte a cambiar -dijo Nodoka.

-Por fin...-suspiró Yui- Ahora vuelvo.

-Vale, adiós.

...

-He vuelto Nodoka-chan.

-Oh, Yui ya est...-

-¡Eh! ¡Hirasawa-san! ¿Por qué te has quitado el traje? -exclamó una alumna.

-¡Es cierto! Y yo que te quería tomar más fotos -dijo otra.

-Mala suerte-dijo Yui- tendréis que esperar al próximo festival, ¡oh! Es cierto, que ya me habré graduado.

-¡Eres muy mala Hirasawa-senpai! -dijo una alumna de primero.

-Bueno chicas tranquilas-dijo Nodoka- Yui ha tenido mucho en este festival al hacer este trabajo...

_-''¡Nodoka-chan!'' -pensó Yui con alegría._

-... Además, tengo fotos exclusivas de Yui posando que las tomé solamente yo. Estando en privado con ella -terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

_-''¡Debí saberlo!''_

-¡Yo quiero una copia! -gritó Ui desde el fondo de la clase.

_-''¡Ui! ¡¿Tú también?!'' -pensó Yui._

-Tranquila, hay para todas -dijo Nodoka.

_-''Mejor me voy...'' -pensó Yui._

_..._

_-''¿Eh? Ella debería estar por aquí... ¿Me habré equivocado de lugar?''_

-¡Tsumugi! ¡Aquí!

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás!

-Jejeje, lo siento. Esta escuela es tan grande que me perdí.

-Eso supuse. ¿Qué tal viste la escuela?

-Muy interesante. Ya veo por qué la escogiste.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso.

-Además... También hay muchas chicas guapas, ¿verdad?

-¿EH? B-Bueno sí... -dijo sonrojada.

-Pero tranquilaa-dijo mientras la abrazaba- ¡Tú eres la más guapa!

-P-Para ya-dijo avergonzada- las personas podrían entender mal...

-Vale, vale. Pararé.

-G-Gracias...

-Oye. ¿Por qué no me das un tour por la escuela?

-Claro. Ven, sígueme.

-Ok.

...

-_''¿Dónde estará Mugi-chan...?'' -pensaba Yui._

_-''Hey Yui-dijo Roger- Te volviste muy famosa eh.''_

_-''Por favor no...''_

_-''Vale, pero déjame preguntarte algo.''_

_-''Está bien.''_

_-''¿Por qué demonios dejaste que Manabe Nodoka te tomara esas fotos?''_

_-''Bueno...''_

_-''Son mucho más sugerentes que las otras sabes.''_

_-''¡Ya lo sé! Si hubiera sabidoque eran para eso no me las hubiera dejado hacer.''_

_-''Ya veo. Qué mal por ti.''_

_-''Dímelo ami.''_

_-''Por cierto. ¿Buscas a alguien?''_

_-''Sí, a Mugi-chan.''_

_-''Ah, a tú novia.''_

_-''S-Sí.'' -dijo avergonzada._

_-''Ya veo. Bueno, te dejo que las busques. Me voy a domir, adiós.''_

_-''Adiós Roger... Mugi-chan. ¿Dónde estás...?''_

_..._

-Y esta es la sala del club -dijo Mugi.

-¡Oh! Es genial...

-Ya ves. Aquí practicamos las chicas y yo.

-Dime, ¿habéis dado conciertos?

-Bueno. Hemos dado algunos, pero no fueron muy grandes.

-Eh. Eso es genial Tsumugi. Me alegro de que te diviertas aquí.

-Gracias.

-Recuerdo que cuando estábamos juntas eras una amargada.

-¿E-En serio?

-Sí-dijo- siempre tratabas mal a los demás, pero yo sabía que en el fondo eras buena y que sólo tenías miedo de las personas. Y por eso decidí acercarme a ti, para ser tu amiga.

-Y-Yo... -fue lo único que supo decir Mugi.

-¡Y resultaste ser una gran persona! -dijo mientras volvía a abrazar a Mugi.

-¡P-Para! ¡Alguien podría entrar! -dijo sonrojada.

-Mugi-chan, ¿Estás aquí...? -dejó de hablar Yui por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Y-Y-Y-Yui! -exclamó Mugi.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Qué sucede aquí Mugi-chan? -preguntó Yui molesta.

-¡N-Nada! ¡En serio Yui! -dijo Mugi- ¡Ella es sólo una amiga!

-¿En serio?

-Claro. S-Se llama Yuu.

-Ehhh. Hola, Yuu-chan -dijo Yui a la chica de la misma estatura de Yui pero con un pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda y negro y ojos igual de negros. Parecía una muñeca la chica.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Aikawaka Yuu, encanta.

-Igualmente. ¿Y de qué os conocéis? -preguntó Yui.

-¡Somos amigas de la infancia! -dijo mientras abrazaba a Mugi.

-¿Ehhh? ¿En serio?-dijo mientras se metía entre las dos amigas- Dime, Yuu-chan. ¿Te apetece ir a comprar algo de comida? -preguntó mientras agarraba por el hombre a Yuu.

-¿Eh? Bueno, ¿por qué no? -dijo.

-Esa es la actitud.

-¿Vienes Tsumugi? -preguntó Yuu.

-C-Claro...

-Bien-dijo Yui- vayamos entonces, tal vez no encontremos a las demás.

Y así, las tres chicas fueron al patio en busca de comida. Yuu estaba siempre aferrándose a Mugi lo cual molestaba de una manera enorme a Yui, pero Mugi no lo notaba. Estaba demasiado concentrada en su amiga como para prestar atención en Yui.

-Mugi-chan mira-dijo Yui- Un puesto para intentar ganar algo, ¿quieres ir?

-Clar...-

-¡Vaya! ¡Vamos a ese puesto Tsumugi! -dijo Yuu mientras arrastraba a Mugi a un puesto de comida.

-¡Tsk!

Luego de un largo rato donde Yui intentaba acaparar a Mugi pero inconcientemente Yuu la acaparaba para ella sola. Y como era de esperarse Mugi le dedicaba más atención a Yuu que a Yui, la última estaba enojada, pero mucho, que no sabía qué hacer para llamar la atención de Mugi. Pensando ya en todo, simplemente se alejó de ella y se mantuvo a parte de las actividades de las dos amigas.

-¡Mira Tsumugi! ¡Y también eso! -exclamaba alegremente Yuu.

-Yuu... Deberías calmarte un poco -dijo Mugi.

-Pero es que todo luce tan bien... ¿No lo crees Yui?

-...

-¿Yui?

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucede? -dijo Yui.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mugi.

-Sí...-dijo Yui pero recordó a las dos amigas hasta hace un momento- Sí, no te preocupes -dijo mientras giraba la cabeza.

-Yui...-dijo Mugi- ¿Te sucede al...-

-¡Yui-chan! ¡Estás aquí! -gritó Elizabeth a la vez que se lanzaba a Yui.

-¡¿Eli-chan?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me saludes así?! -dijo Yui molesta.

-L-Lo siento... -dijo Elizabeth arrepentida.

-N-no...-dijo Yui calmada y viendo lo que había dicho- Discúlpame a mi, ¿vale? -dijo Yui mientras sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza a Elizabeth.

-¡Yui! -exclamó Elizabeth feliz a la vez que se lanzó al pecho de Yui.

-Eli-chan... Calma.

-¡Es cierto!

-Dime-dijo Yui- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías en la clase.

-Estaba-explicó- pero las chicas y yo decidimos venir a ver los puestos -terminó mientras señalaba a las demás amigas que venían.

-Hola chicas -saludó Ritsu.

-Hola a todas -saludó Mugi-tengo que presentaros a una amiga. Se llama Yuu.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Yuu.

-Igualmente -respondieron todas.

-¡Oh! Tsumugi-dijo Nodoka- Tengo unas fotos nuevas de Yui de hoy. ¿Las quieres?

-Yo...-dijo Mugi a la vez que miró a Yuu y a Yui- no... no las quiero -esto último hirió de alguna forma a Yui.

-Me voy -dijo Yui molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Voy a ver cómo le va a mi hermana.

-¿Eh? Está bien... te vemos después -dijo Ritsu.

_-''Yui...'' -pensaba Mugi._

-Oye Tsumugi, ¿Le pasa algo a Yui?

-N-No-dudó- Tranquila, no es nada -pero ella sabía que no era cierto.

...

_-''¡Estúpida Mugi-chan!'' -pensó Yui mientras caminaba enfadada a través del pasillo- ''¡¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme?!''_

-¿Yui...?

-''_Esto no se va a quedar así_''.

-Oye Yui.

_-''Ya verá esa Yuu.''_

-¡Yui!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¿Pero qué te sucede? -dijo Mako.

-N-No es nada... tranquila.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. ¿Qué tal llevas el festival?

-Bien. Es genial la de cosas que he ganado-decía mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho orgullosa- soy la mejor.

-Vamos, no te creas mucho -dijo Yui mientras reía.

-Cuando me ganes podrás decir eso.

-¡Já!-rió sarcástica Yui- ¿Es acaso un reto?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Pues entonces tengamos una competición.

-Me encantaría... Pero ahora no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo encontrar a Saki y a Yomi. Sólo espero que no estén haciendo cosas indebidas por ahí.

-Ah vale... ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sorprendida Yui.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que cosas indebidas?

-¿No lo sabes? Saki y Yomi son pareja -explicaba Mako.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Después del Death Fest.

-Ya veo... No me lo esperaba...

-Ni yo. Fue una total sorpresa la verdad.

-Vaya, pues bien por ellas -dijo Yui a la vez que recordaba los sucesos de hoy con Mugi.

-Claro. Pero debo irme. Adiós Yui.

-Adiós Mako -y así Mako se fue.

Yui estuvo vagando por toda la escuela buscando qué hacer. Se había marchado de donde estaban las demás ya que estaba muy molesta con Mugi, aunque esta no tuviera culpa alguna. Estaba enfadada con sí misma. Por ser tan celosa, aquella sólo era una amiga de ella. Así que no representaba ninguna amenaza. Siguió caminando por la escuela. Estuvo con Ui durante un rato, hasta que se aburrió y se fue. Al final del recorrido decidió ir al salón del club a pensar sobre las cosas, ya que la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Pero mientras volvía se encontró con múltiples admiradoras gracias al Death Fest. Pero esto no le pasaba sólo a ella, sino que a las demás miembros de la banda, cuando finalmente llegó al salón del club.

-Vaya...-dijo Yui- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Y así cogió su guitarra que estaba guardada en su estuche y empezó a tocar notas al azar para matar el rato. Cuando llevaba más o menos una hora, dejó de tocar y simplemente se quedó sentada en el sofá mirando al cielo, o más bien el techo. Y se quedó ahí pensando acerca de hoy y llegó a la conclusión de que había sido demasiado dura con Mugi y que debía hablar con ella.

...

-Vaya Tsumugi...-decía Yuu mientras entraban al salón del club- hoy ha sido genial.

-Tienes razón Yuu... -decía Mugi. Sólo estaban ellas dos, las demás tenían cosas que hacer.

-¿Eh? Mira Tsumugi -dijo Yuu mientras señalaba a una Yui completamente dormida en el sofá.

-Yui-dijo Mugi al ponerse cerca de esta- Yui, despierta.

-¿Eh...?-dijo Yui- ¿Mugi-chan...? -dijo Yui y a continuación se levantó a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó Mugi alarmada.

-N-No... nada, verás quería hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Verás... creo que me porté mal hace un rato y quería pedirte disculpas.

-Vaya... gracias Yui.

-También quería decirle algo a Yuu-dijo Yui- verás, Mugi-chan y yo estamos...-

-¡No! -dijo Mugi mientras tapaba la boca de Yui con sus manos- Ni se te ocurra Yui.

_-''Mugi-chan...'' -Yui sintió su corazón partirse._

-¿Adivina Yui?-dijo Yuu-Tsumugi ganó un peluche para mí -dijo mientras abrazaba a Mugi y le dio un beso en la mejlla- Mira.

-Tsk-dijo sumamente enfadada Yui, lo máximo que había alcanzado ese día. Se apartó y simplemente recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

-Y-Yui, ¿adónde vas? -preguntó Mugi.

-¡Qué te importa! -exclamó casi llorando Yui. Aunque no dejó que la vieran.

-Y-Yui... -dijo Mugi.

_-''¡Estúpida Mugi! ¡Estúpida Yuu! ¡Pero tú eres la peor Yui! ¡Tú, sí tú!''_

-¿Onee-chan...? -preguntó Ui mientras la pasaba de largo.

_-''Eres la peor por sentirte así.'' -pensaba Yui._

-¿Yui...? -dijo Mako, que también la pasó de largo.

_-''Soy una tonta...''_

Y así dejó a todos atrás. Su móvil sonó. Era Ui.

-¿Ui? -dijo.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡¿Dónde ibas?!

-Sólo... iba a casa...

-¿A casa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta-dijo Yui- Tú quédate y disfruta el festival.

-Está bien... Adiós Onee-chan, nos vemos después.

-Adiós Ui -y a continuación colgó- A casa eh...

...

-¡Ui!-dijo Mugi.

-Oh, Tsumugi-senpai. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes adónde fue Yui?

...

Yui estaba en el sofá de su casa tirada mirando al techo nuevamente. Sin nada que hacer, simplemente mirar al techo y pensar, pensar... y mucho...

Yui estaba quedándose dormida, y cuando estaba a punto el timbre sonó.

-¿Eh? ¿Están llamando? -pensó. El timbre volvió a sonar, más intensamente- Voy, voy. Calma... -llegó a la puerta y la abrió y era Mugi- ¿M-Mugi-chan...?

-¡Yui! -dijo Mugi mientras se lanzó a abrazar a Yui.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?! -dijo Yui mientras apartaba bruscamente a Mugi.

-Yui... yo... -intentaba decir Mugi- solo... quería decirte que...- su frase se vio interrumpida por Yui que se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Mugi-chan, Mugi-chan, Mugi-chan... -repetía Yui mientras lloraba- Lo siento, lo siento por favor... -decía mientras agarraba cada vez más fuerte a Mugi para no volver a dejarla ir.

-Yui... Yo soy la que debería disculparse. Estuve todo el día con Yuu y te olvidé completamente.

-Esa no fue excusa de tratarte así-dijo Yui- cuando pensé lo que había hecho creí que no volverías a hablarme -decía mientras lloraba más fuerte. A la vez que se aferraba más.

-Sabes que nunca podría hacer eso -terminó de decir y a continuación besó a Yui. Un beso tierno para empezar.

-Mugi-chan... -dijo Yui a la vez que se aferró al cuello de Mugi para besarla y esta agarró su cintura. Así las pases estaban ya hechas- Lo siento... -murmuró Yui.

-Tonta-dijo Mugi a la vez que le dio un beso rápido- Todo está arreglado ¿no?

-S-Sí...

-Pues no te preocupes-dijo mientras abrazaba a Yui- yo te quiero mucho, sabes.

-Y yo a ti Mugi-chan... -susurró Yui en el oído de Mugi- DIme, ¿Quieres entrar?

-Me encantaría.

Y así ambas se reconciliaron y Yui aprendió a ser menos celosa con respecto a Mugi y decidió mejorar todo lo posible pasa el bien de su relación.

**Y así acaba el capítulo de hoy. Hasta la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22. Ropa interior y vista nublada.**

-Yui-dijo Nodoka- ¿Jugamos a algo? Es que me aburro.

-¿Eh?-dijo Yui- A pesar de que fuiste tú la que vino a mi casa, pensé que tendrías alguna idea.

-Ya. Pero es que tenía mucho tiempo que no venía. Y con lo de la graduación que está próxima ya, tenemos mucho trabajo en el consejo escolar.

-¿Graduación eh...? -dijo Yui melancólica. Ella y Nodoka sabían que su tiempo en la preparatoria se estaba acabando, y que después de eso tendrían que afrontar muchos retos.

-Sí, graduación-dijo Nodoka- ¡Pero anímate Yui! ¡Muchas cosas buenas vendrán después de eso! Te lo aseguro.

-Tienes razón Nodoka. No podemos estar tristes siempre.

-¡Esa es mi Yui! -dijo Nodoka- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

Ante esta pregunta de Nodoka. Ambas amigas se pusieron a pensar en qué hacer para matar el rato, obviamente la consola estaba descartada. Así que debían pensar en otra cosa.

-¡Ya sé!-dijo Nodoka- ¡Juguemos a verdad o reto!

-¡No!-exclamó directamente Yui- No quiero pasar por lo de la última vez.

-Venga Yui. Prometo no hacer nada raro, ¿vale?

-Hmmm. No sé. ¡Ui! -gritó Yui.

-¡¿Qué sucede Onee-chan?! -respondió asustada Ui.

-Nodoka-chan quiere jugar a verdad o reto. ¿Te apuntas?

-No sé Onee-chan. Con lo que sucedió la última vez...

-Nodoka-chan dice que no intentará nada raro.

-¿Lo promete?

-Sí, sí. Lo prometo -dijo Nodoka.

Luego de un largo rato de juegos, donde las tres amigas se pusieron retos relativamente fáciles. Se dieron cuenta de que el juego se estaba tornando aburrido. Así que Nodoka decidió ponerle más emoción.

-Me toca-dijo Nodoka- Yui te reto a... ¡Beber del alcohol de tu padre!

-¿Qué? -respondió Yui- ¿Cómo puedes querer que beba eso?

-¿Miedo? -dijo burlándose Nodoka.

-¡Claro que no es miedo!-respondió Yui- Es solo que... bueno, no aguanto bien el alcohol.

-O sea que es miedo.

-¡No! Vas a ver-dijo mientras alcanzaba la botella de whisky de su padre en la estantería- ¡Mira! -dijo mientras pegaba su boca directamente a la botella.

-¡Onee-chan! No bebas así. Que te vas a emborrachar.

-Tonterías Ui-dijo Yui- voy a enseñarle a esta lo que significa llamarme miedosa.

-Eso, enséñame -dijo Nodoka mientras reía.

-Nodoka, no la insites -dijo Ui.

-Tranquila Ui-dijo Nodoka- No creo que Yui aguante mucho bebiendo así.

-¿T-Tu crees? -preguntó insegura Ui.

-Claro, de seguro ahora...-su frase se vio interrumpida al ver todo lo que Yui había bebido. La botella, que estaba un poco más de la mitad, ahora se encontraba a un baso de quedar vacío. ¿Cómo demonios Yui había bebido tanto? Ninguna podía saberlo.

-Fiuu -dijo Yui- Mira N-Nodoka-chan -dijo mientras mostraba la botella a Nodoka.

-Si ya lo veo Yui-dijo Nodoka- ¿Por qué has bebido tanto?

-Por el reto que tenía.

-Pero nunca te dije que bebieras tanto. Ahora no has dejado casi nada.

-¿No? -dijo Yui mientras se tambaleba. El whisky estaba haciendo efecto.

-¿P-Por qué no te sientas Yui? -preguntó nerviosa Nodoka al ver el estado de Yui.

-T-Tiene razón Onee-chan -dijo Ui.

-¿Por? Si yo no me siento mal.

-¿Segura?

-Claro. Esperadme, ahora vuelvo.

-Vale... Ui, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las... 20:45 del sábado -respondió Ui.

-No necesitaba saber el día, pero da igual. ¿Tus padres estarán aquí?

-No. Volverán mañana por la noche.

-Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo. Lo suficiente para que Yui vuelva a ser la misma.

-Eso espero... -dijo Ui.

Luego de que el reloj marcara las 21:00. Ui y Nodoka seguían pensando cómo traer de vuelta a Yui. Pensaron el darle café, pero eso podría no funcionar. Así que decidieron dejarla en su estado actual hasta que volviera a la normalidad.

-Ui... -dijo Nodoka.

-¿Qué sucede Nodoka?

-¿No crees que Yui está tardando un poco?

-...

-...

-¡Yui! ¡Onee-chan! -exclamaron las dos.

Ambas subieron a toda prisa y entraron a la habitación de Yui.

-¡Yui! ¡¿Estás aquí... -dejó de hablar al encontrar a Yui- ¡Y-Y-Y-Yui! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Oh! Momoka-chan. ¿Qué hay de nuevo? -dijo Yui borracha y sonrojada y una sonrisa relajada.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Por qué estás desnuda? -exclamó Ui.

-¿M-Momoka-chan...? -se repetía Nodoka.

-Verásh Sui-dijo Yui- cuando llegué aquí me puse a pensar que hacía un tiempo perfecto para dar un paseo, así que decidí cambiarme y salir.

-¡No puedes salir como estás ahora Yui! -dijo Nodoka.

-¿Y por qué no Moroka-san?

-¿Quién? Da igual. No puedes salir porque estás ebria.

-No estoy ebria -dijo Yui mientras se enfadaba, o eso parecía.

-Es lo que todos los borrachos dicen.

-Onee-chan, escucha a Nodoka -dijo Ui.

-¿Eh? ¿Kui también se pondrá en mi contra?

-Kui... -decía Ui.

-Ui, ella no está en buen estado.

-Tienes razón. ¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé. Por lo pronto calmemos a Yui y convescámosla de que no puede salir.

-Está bien. Onee-chan -dijo Ui.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Mui? -dijo Yui mientras se tambaleaba más que antes.

-¿Quieres un poco de té?

-Mmm. Bueno. Vayamos. ¿Tú también vienes Momoi-chan?

-C-Claro... -respondió Nodoka.

Así las tres amigas estuvieron hasta las 22:00. Donde Nodoka y Ui estuvieron ppendiente de Yui en todo momento. Para que no hiciera nada indebido.

-Sabes Yakuri-sama...-dijo Yui a Nodoka- Ahora que te miro de frente eres muy atractiva -dijo a escasos centímetros de Nodoka.

-¿Q-Qué cosas dices Yui? -dijo Nodoka sonrojada- Es obvio que el alcohol te afecta.

-¿Por qué lo dices Manaka-chan? Yo sólo digo que eres muy atractiva, sólo eso.

-P-Pues porque no lo soy.

-¿En serio...? -dijo Yui mientras se acercaba más a Nodoka. Obviamente para besarla, debido a los efectos del alcohol.

-Y-Yui... -susurró Nodoka. Ui sólo se limitaba a ver impaciente por ver qué sucedería.

...

_-''¡Yui!'' -pensó Mugi al despertarse violentamente._

_..._

_-''¡Ya no se puede hacer! ¡Ahí viene!'' -pensó Nodoka- _Yui... -dijo por lo bajo antes de ser besada.

-Sasamaki-san... -susurró Yui. Y acontinuación cayó dormida en los brazos de Nodoka.

-¿Y-Yui? -preguntó Nodoka- Se ha dormido Ui.

-¿En serio? -dijo Ui mientras seguía sonrojada.

-Gracias a Dios...-dijo-_'' Yui...'' -pensó mientras se tocaba los labios._

-Creo que debería llevarla a su cama -dijo Ui- para que pueda dormir bien.

-S-Sí, creo que es buena idea. Yo me iré a casa.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí. Creo que debería irme ya. Vendré mañana para ver cómo está Yui.

-Está bien, hasta mañana Nodoka.

-Hasta mañana Ui.

Y así Nodoka se marchó a su casa.

Al día siguiente.

_-''Dios... ¡Qué dolor...!'' -pensaba Yui._

_-''Yui, ¿Qué hiciste anoche?'' -preguntó Roger._

_-''No lo sé muy bien. Sé que estábamos jugando a verdad o reto y Nodoka me retó a beber alcohol. Y lo hice. Pero al parecer malinterpreté el reto de Nodoka-chan y bebí más de la cuenta. Y como resultado al parecer me emborraché y de ahí no recuerdo nada más.''_

_-''Ya veo... ¿Y dónde vas ahora?''_

_-''A un sitio especial. Me siento demasiado tensa por lo ocurrido anoche así que voy a relajarme.''_

_-''¿O sea que vas a...?''_

_-''Así es...''_

_-''Genial.''_

_..._

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Mugi.

-He venido a visitar a Yui. Y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Elizabeth.

-Lo mismo que tú. Ayer intenté hablarle a Yui y no respondió.

-Ehh. Ya veo.

-¡¿Senpais?! -dijo Azusa- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Azusa? ¿También has venido tú?

-Así es -dijo Azusa ahora con un semblante serio.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Mugi mientras la miraba desafiante.

-Pensé en venir a practicar con Yui-senpai -dijo Azusa mientras le devolvía la mirada a Mugi.

-Ya veo...

-Así es. ¿Y por qué estáis aquí? -preguntó Azusa a sus dos senpai's.

-Hemos venido a visitar a Yui-chan -respondió Elizabeth.

-Ya veo. Será mejor que llamemos a la puerta.

-Está bien.

Luego de llamar y de que Ui les abriera. Las tres chicas se entristecieron al saber de que Yui no se encontraba. Así que pasaron el rato con su hermana, quien era idéntica. Estuvieron charlando durante horas. Ya después de un tiempo hablando.

-Oye Ui -dijo Mugi.

-¿Qué sucede Tsumugi-senpai?

-¿Qué sucedió ayer? Que estuve llamando a Yui pero no respondió.

-B-Bueno...-dijo Ui a la vez que recordaba todo lo sucedido anoche- La verdad es que el móvil de Onee-chan se quedó sin batería. Y por eso no pudo hablarte. Se dio cuenta fue esta mañana cuando despertó -dijo Ui.

-Ya veo... Así que por eso...-

-¡Estoy en casa! -dijo Yui.

-¡Yui-chan! -dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a Yui.

-Oh, hola Eli-chan. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? -dijo Yui.

-A nada. Simplemente quise venir a visitarte.

-Hola, Yui -dijo Mugi un poco molesta.

-¡Mugi-chan!-dijo Yui mientras apartaba suavemente a Elizabeth- ¿Q-Qué tal?

-Bien, ¿Y tu? -dijo Mugi.

-B-Bien.

-Yui-senpai, buenos días -dijo Azusa.

-¿También Azu-Nyan? ¿Hay alguien más?

-No-dijo Ui- Sólo han venido ellas.

-Ya veo...

-¿Dónde estaba Yui-senpai?

-Pues-dijo Yui- estaba en el dojo. Unos viejos amigos me invitaron a practicar y acepté. Vengo muerta, voy a darme una ducha. Ahora vuelvo.

-Adiós... -dijeron las tres chicas a la vez- ''_Un baño...'' -pensaron las tres._

Después de que Yui se fuera a duchar. Las tres chicas se sentaron en el sofá pensativas.

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Mugi.

-¿Adónde vas? -preguntó Ezlizabeth.

-Voy a hacer una llamada, sólo eso.

-Está bien...

...

_-''¡No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto!'' -pensó Mugi- ''¡De verdad lo hago!'' -pensaba mientras entraba a la habitación de Yui. Y esta vez por alguna razón en particular, sin saber cuál. Fue directamente al cajón donde Yui guardaba su ropa interior. Tenía el deseo de tener esas prendas. Y así estuvo, sin saber porqué agarrando frente a sus ojos la ropa interior de Yui durante varios minutos._

-¿Disfrutando la llamada? -dijo Elizabeth.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! -preguntó Mugi.

-Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo.

-Yo...

-Mira que ver las bragas de Yui mientras ella se está duchando. Eres muy traviesa, ¿verdad? -dijo Elzabeth mientras se reía.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo sólo estaba...

-Vaya...-dijo Elizabeth- Las bragas de Yui-chan... -dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡Oye! Que yo estaba aquí antes.

-No veo tu nombre en estas bragas-dijo mientras señalaba a Mugi con la ropa interior de Yui- Así que estas bragas son para el disfrute del público, no para el privado.

-¡Serás...!

-¿Algún problema? Muy bien que te lo estabas pasando aquí antes. ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener algo de diversión también.

-Supongo que tienes razón... -dijo mientras seguía mirando dl cajón.

-Senpai's. ¿Qué hacéis? -dijo Azusa.

-¡Azusa! -dijo Mugi- Verás... estábamos...

-Mirando la ropa interior de Yui-senpai, ¿verdad?

-Puedo explicarlo... yo...

-¡Es genial!-dijo Azusa- A mi también me dieron ganas de venir a ver, pero me aterraba lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba.

-¿Eh?

-¿Puedo mirar con ustedes? -preguntó Azusa.

-C-Claro... -respondieron Elizabeth y Mugi confundidas.

Las tres chicas estuvieron durante un rato mirando la ropa interior de Yui. No es que fueran pervertidas, no os confundáis, sino es que el sentimiento que todas tenían hacia Yui les llevó a hacer esto. Sin notar lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior.

-Chicas... ¿Estáis disfrutando todo? -dijo Yui con una vena sobresaliendo en su cabeza y a la vez crujía sus dedos.

-¡¿Ehhhh?! -reaacionaron todas avergonzadas.

**Y hasta aquí el de hoy, adiós.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

-¡Hay que ver cómo sois! -decía Yui a unas Mugi, Elizabeth y Azusa sentadas de rodillas con un chichón en la cabeza de cada una de la cual salía un delgado hilo de humo.

-Yui, lo sentimos -decía Mugi sonrojada por lo anterior.

-Es verdad-decía Elizabeth-, no fue nuestra intención.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces estábais caminando por mi casa y mi ropa interior saltó a vuestras manos?

-Bueno...-dijo Elizabeth- Si hay que echarle la culpa a alguien es a Tsumugi.

-Es verdad -recalcó Azusa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Sois unas traidoras! -dijo Mugi.

-Da igual quién tenga la culpa-dijo Yui-, ¡Y otra cosa! -su frase se vio cortada ya que alguien tocó el timbre- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora quién será?

-¿Voy yo Onee-chan? -preguntó Ui.

-No, da igual Ui. Ya voy yo.

-Está bien.

-¿Sí? -dijo Yui al abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrió se quedó pasmada al ver quién era- ¿Qué haces aquí...?

-¿Eh? ¿Es malo que venga a tu casa?

-Lo que quiero decir es cómo sabes dónde vivo -dijo Yui aún sorprendida.

-Contactos querida amiga, contactos.

-Eso da miedo.

-¿Quién es Yui? -preguntó Mugi a la vez que se acercaba a Yui.

-¡Es tú querida amiguita! -dijo Yui con sarcasmo y a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-dijo Mugi extrañada por el comentario de Yui- ¡Oh! ¡Yuu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo -dijo Yui.

-Yui, no seas tan mala con ella -dijo Mugi-. Recuerda que es una amiga de la infancia muy especial.

-Eso Yui-dijo Yuu mientras se burlaba de ella-. No seas tan mala conmigo.

-Tú mejor no digas nada -dijo Yui irritada.

-¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó Mugi.

-_''¡La vas a invitar a pasar! ¡¿A ella?!'' -pensó Yui._

-Siempre y cuando a Yui no le moleste -dijo Yuu mientras aún tenía esa sonrisa burlona.

-Claro-dijo Yui mientras forzaba una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres pasar, Yuu?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? -dijo Yuu mientras entraba a la casa de Yui, una vez dentro-. Vaya... Qué casa más... humilde, por así decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -dijo Yui molesta.

-No nada. Sólo pensé que era más grande y con más estilo.

-Lamento no llegar a tus expectativas -dijo Yui.

-Sabes-dijo Yuu-. En mi casa hay una piscina techada e incluso un estudio de música y todo.

-Muy bien -dijo Yui con sarcasmo-. Espero que todo eso complasca a la señorita.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? -dijo Yuu mientras se acercaba desafiante a Yui.

-¿Eh? Yo no tengo ninguno, ¿Y tú? -dijo Yui mientras caminaba hacia ella de la misma forma hasta al punto que ambas chocaron sus frentes.

-Ninguno -dijo Yuu seria.

-Eso está bien -respondió Yui-. Es bueno que nos llevemos bien, ¿verdad?

-Claro -dijo Yuu. La escena que ambas estaban haciendo daba miedo. Parecían dos jefes de pandillas que se habían encontrado para librar un enfrentamiento.

-Chicas-dijo Mugi asustada- ¡No os peléis! -dijo mientras intentaba sepalarlas.

-¿Eh? Pero si no estamos peleando, ¿no es así Yuu-chan? -dijo Yui.

-Tiene razón Tsumugi. Yui-chan y yo nos estábamos conociendo solamente. Yui-chan, ¿te parece si nos vamos a sentar?

-Claro que sí Yuu-chan -dijo Yui y a continuación ambas se fueron a sentar. Todas las demás chicas habían presenciado la escena con cierto interés y miedo a la vez. Pero ya todo había pasado.

-Vaya...hay que ver lo que habéis hecho- dijo Mugi mientras se sentaba.

-Sí... -dijo Yui mientras se disponía a sentarse al lado de Mugi.

-¡Yo me siento al lado de Tsumugi! No te importa, ¿verdad Yui-chan? -dijo Yuu mientras le quitaba el sitio a Yui disimuladamente.

-C-Claro que no Yuu-chan-dijo Yui sorprendida ante la agilidad de Yuu-. Eres mi invitada, siéntete libre de sentarte donde quieras.

-Gracias -dijo Yuu con una sonrisa.

_-''¡Yo a esta la mato!'' -pensó Yui enojada._

Luego de que Yui y Yuu terminaran su discusión todas las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa de Yui, hablando de varios temas. Yuu contaba cómo era Mugi cuando era menor. Lo que hizo que Mugi se sonrojase, esto hizo que Yui se enfadara. No soportaba la idea de que esa chica conociera más a Mugi de lo que ella ya la conocía. Nodoka, quien acababa de llegar, siguió el ejemplo de Yuu y también contó cómo era Yui de pequeña. Contó múltiples anécdotas de Yui y ella. Incluso contó una de ella y Yui de cuando tenían doce años y Nodoka se aburría en casa de Yui y a Ui se le ocurrió jugar a los superhéroes, pero las dos amigas no vistieron de la manera adecuada para la ocasión. Y en vez de llevar algún traje típico de superhéroe, ambas llevaban una capa , un antifaz y su ropa interior, pero solamente la inferior. Lo de arriba faltaba. Ui para no quedar excluída también siguió su ejemplo.

Cuando las tres amigas estaban ya con su ''traje'' de heroínas se pusieron a luchar contra enemigos imaginarios. También para culminar el traje de las chicas, cada una se pntó una respectiva ''Y'' ''N'' y ''U'' que correspondía al nombre de cada una. La madre de las hermanas, quien no tenía trabajo ese día, se sorprendió al principio por el aspecto de cada una. Pero después comprendió de que era un disfraz. Así que se dispuso a tomarles una foto. Las tres amigas sacaban el pecho orgullosas mientras posaban para la foto. Yui había colocado un ventilador frente a ellas para hacer que la capa ondease. Y la mare tomó la foto.

-¡Seremos las aliadas de la justicia!-decía Yui- ¡Y combatiremos el mal!

-¡Claro! -respondieron ambas. Contaba Nodoka mientras enseñaba la susodicha foto a las presentes.

-¿Puedo pasármela? -preguntaron Elizabeth, Mugi y Azusa.

-Claro -respondió Nodoka.

-¡Nodoka-chan! -dijo Yui avergonzada.

-Yo también la quiero Nodoka -dijo Ui.

-¡Ui! ¡¿Tú también?!

Luego de una grata charla por parte del grupo de amigas. Todas llegaron a un punto donde se aburrían. Y no sabían qué hacer. Pero había una mente que trabajaba en un plan para conquistar a su querida amiga, esa era Yuu.

-Chicas...-dijo Yuu- Ya que nos estamos aburriendo tengo una idea de un juego que podríamos jugar.

-¿A cuál? -preguntó Azusa, a la vez que Yui se levantaba de su sitio para ir a hacer una cosa. En parte se levantaba porque lo que decía Yuu no le inspiraba confianza del todo.

-¿Dónde vas Onee-chan? -preguntó Ui.

-A guardar unas cosas que papá me dijo que asegurara en el armario. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora -dijo Yui mientras se levantaba. Y así se marchó de donde estaban las amigas.

...

_-''Yui.''_

_-''¿Qué sucede Roger?''_

_-''Te noto algo rara, ¿está todo bien?''_

_-''Sí. Tranquilo.''_

_-''¿Segura?''_

_-''Sí, todo está bien.''_

_-''Vale...''_

_..._

-¿Qué juego es ese? -preguntó Azusa de nuevo.

-Al juego de la botella.

-¿El juego ese de que si te toca la botella debes hacer lo que la otra persona diga?

-Exacto -respondió Yuu.

-Vamos que verdad o reto -dijo Nodoka.

-Más o menos-dijo Yuu- pero sin la parte de verdad. ¿Qué me decís?

-Por mi no hay problema -dijo Elizabeth.

-No lo sé-dijo Ui insegura-. Estos juegos siempre acaban mal -dijo mientras recordaba lo de la última vez. Y a continuación miró a Nodoka en busca de algún apoyo. Esto sólo se dignó a hacerle una señal con el pulgar, como si le dijera que aprueba el juego. _''Nodoka...'' _pensó Ui.

-¿Entonces jugamos? -dijo Yuu.

-Claro -respondiero todas.

Y así pasaron un rato jugando. Sin señal aún de Yui, quién sabe qué estaría haciendo. En el juego hubo retos de todo tipo, de hacer bailes vergonzosos (para Ui), imitar a animales salvajes (Azusa), vestirse de forma vergonzosa (Nodoka y Elizabeth). A Yuu le había tocado a petición de Azusa, ella había estado dando desafíos difíciles a las participantes para que ellas le hicieran hacer un reto que ella esperaba. Cuando le tocó a Azusa de nuevo, quién buscaba venganza contra Yuu.

-¡Me toca! -dijo Azusa.

-¿A quién debes deafiar? -preguntó Nodoka.

-A Yuu -dijo Azusa con una sonrisa ya que había ideado un desafío perfecto.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer Azusa? -dijo Yuu con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que hacer...

...

_-¡Acabé! -dijo Yui sudada-''Sí que me tocó al final reorganizar este armario.'' -pensó. Y a la vez se dispuso a volver con el grupo de chicas._

_..._

-¿C-Cómo has dicho Azusa...? -preguntó Ui pasmada.

-Lo que has oído Ui-dijo Azusa-. Reto a Yuu a besar a Mugi-senpai.

-_''¡Bingo!'' -pensó Yuu-._ ¿Es en serio Azusa? -dijo Yuu mientras fingía estar avergonzada.

-Así es -remalcó segura Azusa.

-P-Pero Azusa-chan... -intentó decir Mugi.

-Nada de peros Mugi-senpai. Un reto es un reto, ¿No es así Nodoka-senpai? -dijo Azusa mientras miraba a Nodoka, quien un rato antes había dicho la misma frase.

-B-Bueno... -intentó decir Nodoka. _''¿Por qué siento que esto va a acabar realmente mal?'' -pensó Nodoka._

-Bueno, si no hay más remedio -dijo Yuu mientras se acercó a toda velocidad a una Mugi distraída.

_-''¿Aún estarán juga...'' -_El penamiento de Yui paró cuando vio a Mugi y Yuu besarse. Sintió tal dolor en toda su vida, suerte para ella, es que nadie había notado su presencia. Así que aprovechó eso para salir a toda velocidad de la casa.

Pero Mugi si notó su presencia, y al verla ahí estática mirando la escena de ella y Yuu. Se sintió de lo peor, pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo a Yui esta salió corriendo de la casa. Yuu también había notado la presencia de Yui. _''¡Has perdido!'' _-pensó Yuu.

_-''¡Yui!'' -pensó Mugi a la vez que salió corriendo en busca de Yui._

_-''Tsk.'' -pensó Yuu._

_..._

_-''¿Por qué corres eh Yui?'' -pensaba Yui- ''¿Acaso te duele ver que la chica que quieres te haya reemplazado?''- _¿Me... ha... reemplazado? -se decía Yui- No puede ser posible... -y a la vez se arrodilló en un callejón al que había llegado mientras corría-_''Si ella ya no me quiere...'' -pensaba Yui- ''¿Qué haré...?'' -se decía a ella misma-'' No sé qué debo hacer''- pensaba mientras lloraba en la oscuridad de la oscuridad de la noche. Y mientras lloraba unos brazos cálidos desde la perspectiva de Yui la abrazaron._

-Lo siento... -decía Mugi agitada. Se notaba que había corrido para alcanzar a Yui.

-Mugi-chan...-dijo Yui-. Sabes, siempre me has gustado. Y yo siempre pensé que tú sentías lo mismo hacia mi -decía Yui, Mugi no creía lo que estaba escuchando-. Y bueno, yo entenderé si a ti te gusta Yuu, después de todo es tu amiga de la infancia...-

-¡No! -gritó Mugi- ¡Yuu no podría gustarme! ¡Cómo va a gustarme si... -dijo mientras giraba a Yui para darle un beso-... Ya me gustas tú...!

-Mugi-chan... ¡Mugi-chan! -dijo Yui mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Mugi.

-Tú eres la única persona que me gusta Yui, lo de Yuu que pasó sólo fue un tonto reto del juego, además, ella lo hizo mientras yo no estaba prestando atención.

-¿Entonces...? -dijo Yui.

-Exacto, a ti es a la única a quién besaría -dijo Mugi.

-Mugi-chan... -dijo Yui mientras besaba a Mugi.

Y así ambas, después de la reconcilicaión, volvieron a casa. Y Yui, para disimular. Dijo que ya habían jugado demasiado. Con lo cual todas asintieron, menos Yuu.

Yui y Mugi habían aprendido lo que la una significaba para la otra, y ese era un sentimiento que las dos siempre recordarían...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24. Final.**

-_''¿Qué hora es...?'' -pensaba Hirasawa Yui al despertar a causa de su despertador. Que marcaba las siete de la mañana-'' Debo empezar a cambiarme...'''_

_..._

_-''¿Ya es de día...?'' -pensaba Mugi._

_..._

-Joder... Qué sueño tengo... ¿Por qué no pudieron programar eso más tarde? -decía en vos baja Ritsu-. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada... -dijo con una sonrisa.

...

-Mmm. ¿Al fin llegó la mañana? -dijo Mio mientras se terminaba de despertar.

...

-Buenos días-dijo Nodoka-. ¿A ver cómo empezamos el día?

...

-¡Listo! -dijo Yui motivada al acabar de vestirse. Luego se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo durante un buen rato.

''_¡Hoy es el día!'' -pensaron todas a la vez._

_..._

-Onee-chan. Vámonos que llegarás tarde -dijo Ui.

-Ya voy, ya voy -respondió Yui.

-Dime Onee-chan...-dijo Ui mientras salían de la casa-. ¿Estás nerviosa?

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? -preguntó extrañada Yui.

-Bueno... Es que hoy es el día...

-Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ese no es un motivo de estar nerviosa, o triste sabes.

-¿No lo es? -preguntó Ui.

-Claro que no. Es más, es un motivo para estar feliz. Ya que has completado una etapa muy importante en tu vida, pero no será la única que sea importante.

-Vaya Onee-chan... No pensé que tuvieras esa mentalidad.

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? -dijo Yui mientras reía. Esa risa reconfortó de una gran manera a Ui.

Luego de un trayecto hacia la preparatoria. Donde las dos gemelas hablaron de todo tipo de temas. Llegaron finalmente. Donde el resto de sus compañeras también estaban ahí, incluídas Mako, Saki y Yomi. Quien las dos últimas iban agarradas de la mano.

-Oh chicas. Ya estáis aquí todas -dijo Yui.

-Lo que pasa es que eres muy lenta Yui -dijo Mako riendo.

-¿Eh? Pero si yo soy muy rápida-dijo Yui mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho orgullosa de sí misma-. Lo que pasa es que hoy no me apetecía correr.

-¿Tienes sueño Yui? -preguntó Nodoka.

-Yo siempre tengo sueño.

-Yui-dijo Mako-. Tengo que contarte algo en privado. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Está bien. Ahora vuelo chicas -dijo Yui mientras se alejaba de las demás. Y aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a Mugi. Ya que no había podido hablar con ella-. Bueno Mako... ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás...-empezó Mako sonrojada. Algo totalmente inusual en ella- La verdad es que tengo pareja...

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Yui-. ¡¿En serio?!

-S-Sí... -dijo Mako-. La cosa es que nunca había tenido una, y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. ¡Ayúdame Yui!

-C-Calma Mako... La verdad es que no tienes que pensarlo sabes. Cuando te gusta alguien te gusta y ya está. ¿Quién es? Por cierto.

-Es una de mi clase... -dijo Mako- Es muy buena con la gente, inteligente y toca el violín y todo.

-¿Está buena? -preguntó Yui.

-Muy buena -respondió Mako con una sonrisa. Y a continuación Yui le enseñó su pulgar en señal de aprovación. Mako respondió al gesto enseñando también su pulgar.

-Así me gusta Mako. Dime, ¿cómo se llama?

-N-Nagisa-dijo Mako-. Fuyumi Nagisa.

-¡Hala como mola ese nombre! -exclamó fascinada Yui.

-¿A que sí?-dijo Mako-. Cuando se me declaró y me dijo su nombre fue lo primero que le dije.

-Es genial Mako. Dime, ¿Esto era lo único que me ibas a decir?

-No. Yui, ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos el experimento del sodio?

-Como olvidarlo-dijo Yui con una sonrisa nostálgica a la vez que soltaba un suspiro-. Ese día fue épico.

-Exacto. Cuando tú me llamaste me preguntaste qué era lo más loco que había hecho, ¿verdad?

-Efectivamente -dijo Yui.

-Pues te tengo una propuesta. ¿Qué te parece si después de la ceremonia tocamos un poco en las clases?

-¿Después de la ceremonia?

-Sí. Ya que los profesores estarán en la sala de reuniones.

-Hmm. No sé, podríamos meternos en problemas -dijo Yui.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo Mako seria, y acontinuación se empezó a reír muy alto. Yui siguó su ejemplo y también empezó a reírse.

-Está bien-dijo Yui mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-. Acepto, ¿Y qué tocaremos?

-Había pensado en un poco de Indie. Por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Mumford & Sons? -preguntó Yui.

-Mumford & Sons -afirmó Mako.

-Está bien. Lo haremos, pero vamos mejor a clases. Las demás nos esperan.

-Yui-dijo Mako.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sabes cuánto me alegra haberte conocido.

-Lo mismo digo mi querida amiga-dijo Yui-. Lo mismo digo.

Y así ambas amigas fueron donde estaban las demás esperándolas.

-¿De qué estábais hablando? -preguntó Ritsu.

-De algo que os contaré más adelante. Es muy interesante la verdad -dijo Yui.

-Bueno como sea-dijo Nodoka-. Debemos ir a clases.

-Claro -respondió Yui.

...

-Oye Ritsu -dijo Mio mientras abría su taquilla para guardar sus zapatos.

-¿Qué pasa Mio? -preguntó Ritsu.

-¿Qué crees que estaban haciendo esas... -su frase se interrumpió al ver lo que estaba en su taquilla. _''¡¿Una carta de amor?!''-pensó-''¡¿Para mí?!''_

-¿Sucede algo Mio? te ves pálida -preguntó Ritsu.

-¡No es nada!-exclamó Mio mientras guardaba ágilmente la carta en su mochila-. M-Mejor vámonos a clases.

-Está bien... -dijo Ritsu dubitativa por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Luego cuando todas estaban en clases...

-¡Yui-chan! -gritó Elizabeth llorando.

-¡Oh! Eli-chan. Buenos días.

-Nada de buenos.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Yui.

-Porque hoy nos separaremos -dijo Elizabeth llorando.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Yui mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga inglesa-. Este no es el adiós.

-¿No?

-Claro que no. Si fueras a la universidad que yo voy...

-¡¿A cuál vas?! -preguntó Elizabeth alterada.

-P-Pues a la universidad de aquí.

-¿La antigua?

-Sí esa.

-¡Espérame! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

-E-Eli-chan, ¿Dónde vas?

-¡A hacer una llamada! -y así Elizabeth se retiró durante cinco minutos.

-Vaya...-dijo Ritsu- Te has vuelto muy popular este último curso Yui.

-¿Tú crees? Yo no me siento así.

-Pues se nota lo contrario. ¿No es así Mio?

-...

-¿Mio? -dijo Ritsu mientras se acercaba a la cara de Mio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó Mio sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? Desde hace un rato estás ida.

-N-No es nada en serio.

-¿Segura? -preguntó Ritsu.

-¡Segura! -dijo Mio.

-¡Yui-chan! -dijo Elizabeth quien había terminado de hablar.

-¡Oh! Eli-chan. ¿Ya has hecho tú llamada? -preguntó Yui.

-¡Así es!-exclamó feliz Elizabeth-. Dime Yui. ¿Es esta la universidad a la que vas a ir? -preguntó Elizabeth mientras enseñaba un folleto a Yui.

-A ver... Sí es esa Eli-chan -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial! -dijo Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a Yui.

-¡Esa tía!-dijo Mugi- ¡Usó sus contactos para cambiar de universidad! -exclamó furiosa.

-¿Que tú no hiciste lo mismo Tsumugi? -dijo Nodoka.

-¿Eh? Ya bueno... -dijo Mugi sonrojada.

-Sabes...-dijo Nodoka- Es genial que todas estemos así. Yui nunca había sido muy social que digamos.

-¿En serio? -preguntó curiosa Mugi.

-Así es. No veas lo tímida que era -dijo Nodoka mientras reía-. Le tenía miedo a todo el mundo.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo Mugi incrédula.

-Ni yo puedo creer el cambio que se pegó aquí.

-Eso es bueno...

-Ni que lo digas Tsumugi, ni que lo digas.

-Nodoka-chan-dijo Yui-. La sensei ya ha venido.

-Está bien Yui. ¿Vamos Tsumugi? -dijo Nodoka.

-C-Claro... -dijo Mugi mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Nodoka.

Y así pasaron la mañana en clases. Donde Mio seguía distante y pensativa y Ritsu trataba de saber la razón. La idea de la carta no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, y en cierto modo quería que llegara la hora de salida para saber quién se la había dejado.

Mugi y Elizabeth seguían batallando para ver quién conseguía atraer la atención de Yui. Y la pobre Yui siempre se veía envuelta en las disputas de las dos princesas de la clase, de la cual sólo podía haber un príncipe, estaba más que claro.

-Chicas-dijo Sawako-. Es hora de la ceremonia.

Y así todas fueron a la ceremonia para recoger sus diplomas. Una vez allí, todas tomaron sus asientos. Por orden alfabético. Lo cual puso tristes a Elizabeth y a Mugi, ya que ellas querían sentarse junto a Yui. El director empezó a llamar a los alumnos para que estos recogieran sus diplomas.

-La siguiente es-dijo el director-. Hirasawa Yui -esta a la vez que se levantó todas las demás alumnas habían empezado a aplaudir, Yui se había convertido en la más famosa entre las alumnas del último curso. Yui no supo qué hacer aparte de reír acte tal situación.

-Gracias -dijo Yui al director al recibir su diploma.

-Que hable...-dijo Elizabeth por lo bajo- Que hable, que hable...

-Que hable-dijo Mugi uniéndose a Elizabeth. También le guiñó un ojo-. Que hable, que hable...

Ante esto. Las otras compañeras también se unieron. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta todas las alumnas presentes estaban aclamando para que Yui diera un discurso.

-¿E-En serio...? -preguntó nerviosa Yui.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo Yui -dijo Sawako mientras le sonreía y ponía su mano en el hombre de Yui. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No se puede hacer nada...-murmuró Yui-. Esto... Hola a todas-dijo Yui por el altavoz. Estaban incluso presentes las alumnas de primero-. Soy Hirasawa Yui (aplausos por parte del público). Supongo que sabéis por qué estoy aquí hablando.

-¿Porque nos aprecias tanto como para darnos un discurso? -preguntó una alumna del fondo.

-Porque me habéis obligado -respondió Yui. Esta respuesta hizo reír a todos, incluso a los profesores-. La verdad es que-dijo Yui-. Cuando entré aquí no tenía ninguna idea clara, no tenía ningún plan ni nada por el estilo. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba mi sitio-dijo Yui y esto provocó más risas-. Me han pasado tantas cosas que nunca creí posibles. Conocí mucha gente especial para mí. Aprendí muchas cosas, como por ejemplo a tocar la guitarra. La primera vez que cogí una no sabía si quiera cómo agarrarla-risas por parte de las aulmnas-. Estos tres años han sido, ¿cómo describirlos? Los mejores que he tenido en mi vida, incluso más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar-dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Sus compañeras también estaban llorando. Ui, Azusa e incluso Sawako-. Incluso participé en un festival de metal. ¡Metal! ¿Os lo podéis creer? Estaba ahí yo toda motivada moviendo la cabeza-dijo mientras hacía una representación. Esto causó risas-. Y yo sólo quería...-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar otravez-. Sólo quería daros las gracias. A mis amigas, maestros y a todas las alumnas de esta preparatoria-acabó Yui. A continuación una oleda de aplausos inundó la sala. Todos aplaudían.

-Bien hecho Yui -dijo Sawako mientras abrazaba a Yui.

-Parece como si hubiera ganado un premio -dijo Yui riendo.

-En parte es un premio Yui -dijo Sawako con una sonrisa- Has sido una alumna maravillosa.

-Y usted una profesora estupenda -dijo Yui y acontinuación volvieron a abrazarse. Esto provocó aplausos y lágrimas por parte del público.

Luego de que la ceremonia acabase. Todas las las alumnas se dispusieron a ir a clases. La clase de Yui le hizo un regalo a Sawako donde estaban la firma de todas y también múltiples mensajes diciéndole lo mucho que la querían. Esto hizo que Sawako llorase.

Luego de que todas estuvieran en clase.

-¿Qué os parece chicas? -preguntó Yui.

-Ciertamente es arriesgado-dijo Ritsu-. Pero estamos de celebración. ¡Hagámoslo!

-¡Sí! -respondieron todas las chicas del club.

Así acomodaron las mesas de forma que quedara como una tarima. Así el Houkago Tea Time daría su último concierto en la preparatoria. Tocaron unas cuantas canciones de su repertorio. Ui, Jun, Nodoka y Elizabeth estaban presentes. También Mako, Saki y Yomi estaban presentes, ya que ellas también iban a tocar. Luego de que acabasen.

-¡Somos el Club de Música Ligera! -dijo Yui. Una oleda de aplausos inundó la sala.

-¡Eh Yui! -gritó Mako desde el fondo de la clase- ¡Ahora nos toca a nosotras!

-¡Claro! -respondió Yui a la vez que guardaba a su muy amada y siempre confiable ''Guitah'' y Saki le pasaba una guitarra acústica tradicional.

-Yui, ¿vas a tocar eso? -le preguntó Ritsu.

-¡Sí! Y mira lo que va a tocar Mako -dijo mientras la señalaba. Por otra parte, Mako había sacado un banjo de seis cuerdas que tenía guardado en un estuche. Las chicas quedaron impresionadas.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Es un regalo de mi padre de cuando fue a Estados Unidos. ¿A que es genial?

-Es-dijo Mio-. Muy raro.

-Bueno chicas-dijo Saki-. Debéis bajar porque empezaremos.

-Está bien.

-Hola-dijo Yui-. Sé que acabo de tocar pero esta vez tocaré con mis compañeras de la clase de al lado. Esta canción se llama ''Babel''.

Y así las ''Blue T-Shirts'' empezaron.

_I know the time has numbered my days_

_And I'll go along with everything you say_

_But I'll ride home laughing, look at me now_

_For the walls of my tower they come crumbling down_

_And my ears hear the call of my unborn sons_

_And I know the choices color all I've done_

_But I'll explain it all to the watchman's son_

_I ain't ever lived a year better spent in love_

_'Cause I know my weakness, know my voice_

_And I'll believe in grace and choice_

_And I know perhaps my heart is fast_

_But I'll be born without a mask_

_Like the city that nurtured my greed and my pride_

_I stretched my arms into the sky_

_I cry Babel, Babel, look at me now_

_For the walls of my tower they come crumbling down_

_You ask where will we stand in the winds that will howl_

_Is all we see we'll slipping to the cloud?_

_So come down from your mountain and stand where we've been_

_You know our breath is weak and our body thin_

_Press my nose up to the glass around your heart_

_I should've known I was weaker from the start_

_You'll build your walls and I will play my bloody part_

_To tear, tear them down_

_Well I'm gonna tear, tear them down_

_'Cause I know my weakness, know my voice_

_And I'll believe in grace and choice_

_And I know perhaps my heart is fast_

_But I'll be born without a mask _

Y así acabaron. Todas quedaron impresionadas de cómo habían combinado Yui y Mako ambos instrumentos.

-¿Queréis otra? -preguntó Yui.

-¡Sí! -respondió el público.

-¡Pues aquí vamos! -dijo Yui.

_Well I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust_

_Which we have known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_But I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_Well you forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some ways_

_Shake the excess_

_'cus I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Al decir esta frase Yui señaló a Mugi, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara al máximo.

-Sabes-dijo Elizabeth a Mugi-. Cuando llegué aquí pensé que todo iba a ser igual.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Mugi.

-En cada escuela a la que me transfería era la niña rica y que todos veneraban. Todos hacían lo que yo no quería hacer, como si yo fuera una reina. Nunca encontré a una persona que me tratase como si yo no fuera de una familia adinerada. Y cuando me transferí aquí pensé que la historia se iba a repetir, qué equivocada estaba. Nunca pensé que una persona como Yui y vosotras estudiarían aquí. Cuando ella me sonrió por primera vez, tratándome con toda naturalidad simplemente no pude resistirme...

-Sé perfectamente a qué te refieres Elizabeth. Aunque Yui no fue a la primera a la que conocí cuando ella me trató como lo hace siempre yo...-dijo Mugi mientras se sonrojaba-. Yo simplemente me enamoré de ella.

-Y por eso quería quería decirte de que a pesar de que tú y Yui estáis juntas no me rendir con ella-dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba a Mugi, aunque esta vez con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-dijo Mugi-. Eso es bueno, sería muy aburrido si no fueras tú -dijo Mugi quien también le devolvió la sonrisa a Elizabeth. Y así ambas se dedicaron a escuchar el resto de la canción.

_Now I'll be bold_

_As well as strong_

_And use my head alongside my heart_

_So tame my flesh_

_And fix my eyes_

_A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

_Raise my hands_

_Paint my spirit gold_

_Bow my head_

_Keep my heart slow_

_'cus I will wait, I will wait for you_

-Sabes...-le dijo el director a Sawako- Esto es totalmente diferente a lo que vosotras tocastéis el día de vuestra graduación.

-Ya ves-dijo Sawako-. Es un género totalmente desconocido para mí y para usted supongo.

-Eso es cierto-dijo el directo y a continuación empezó a marcharse.

-¿Eh? ¿Adónde va? -preguntó Sawako.

-He venido aquí porque se me informó de que había una banda alterando el orden en la escuela. Y como no la hay me retiro -dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-De verdad...-murmuró Sawako con una sonrisa y se dedicó a escuchar la canción.

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

-¡Gracias! -dijo Yui. Y todas respondieron con aplausos y gritos. Y la banda bajó del escenario improvisado.

-¡Onee-chan!-exclamó Ui feliz- ¡Eso fue genial!

-¿Te gustó?

-¡Me encantó! No pensé que pudiérais tocar así.

-Jejeje, gracias Ui -dijo Yui mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello en señal de estar avergonzada-. Será mejor que vayamos con las demás.

-Está bien.

Y así Yui y las demás pasaron el resto del día celebrando. El Houkago Tea Time y las Blue T-Shirts se tomaron fotos con las diferentes fans que iban llegando en busca de ellas.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Mio? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó -dijo Yui.

-Ya veo...

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde vas Ricchan?

-Sólo voy... Al baño.

-Está bien.

...

_-''¡¿Qué haré cuando la vea?!'' -pensaba Mio-''Dijo que nos viéramos aquí después de que todo acabara, pero llega tarde... ¿Habrá sido una cruel broma?'' -este último pensamiento puso demasiado triste a Mio-''No creo que alguien haya...-_

-Akiyama Mio.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡S-Sí! -dijo Mio mientras se giraba y se quedó paralizada al ver quien era- ¿R-Ritsu...?

-Sí -respondió esta.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías Ritsu-dijo Mio molesta-. Estaba esperan...-

-Has encontrado una carta en tu taquilla. ¿Cierto? -preguntó RItsu seria.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes...? Me aseguré de que nadie la viera y...-

-Lo sé porque yo fui quien la puso -interrumpió Ritsu a Mio.

-¿Q-Qué has dicho...?

-Lo que has oído Mio-dijo Ritsu seria aunque sonrojada-. Estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿E-En serio...?

-Así es. Lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca había querido decírtelo. Y cuando me di cuenta de que la graduación estaba demasiado cerca decidó confesarme. Aunque tu no sintieras lo mismo por mí, decidí decirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Para saber por lo menos una respuesta y yo... y yo... -decía Ritsu mientras miraba el suelo sonrojada y nerviosa. Intentaba vocalizar cada palabra para decir todo lo que quería decir-... y yo...-

-Ya, ya, calma Ritsu -dijo Mio quien fue esta vez quien interrumpió a Ritsu.

-¿M-Mio...?

-Sabes, aunque suene raro y no sepa porqué tú también me gustas -dijo Mio sonrojada.

-¿E-En serio...?

-Claro. No lo había dicho por la misma razón que tienes tú. Pero ahora que tu la has dicho yo también la dije. Y sí, me gustas, y mucho -dijo Mio, Ritsu seguía sin palabras-. Déjame probártelo -y a conntinuación besó a Ritsu y esta le devolvió el beso.

-M-Mio... -dijo Ritsu mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-¿Estás convencida ahora?

-Sí... Pero ¿y si la carta hubiera sido de otra persona?

-Obviamente le habría dicho que no -dijo Mio.

-¡Mio! -exclamó Ritsu.

-Ritsu calma-dijo Mio mientras reía-. Sabes, creo que debemos volver con las demás, seguro nos esperan.

-Claro. Oye Mio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Puedo... tomar tu mano?

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Mio sonrojada. Toda la confianza de hace un minuto se había ido-. Supongo... que puedes -dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Gracias -y así Ritsu agarró su mano y se dispusieron a volver.

...

-¡Por fin llegaron! -exclamó Mako.

-Lo siento chicas... -dijo Ritsu mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-¿Se confesaron al fin? -preguntó Elizabeth.

-Creo que sí -respondió Yui.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿C-C-Cómo lo sabiáis?! -preguntó Mio.

-Pero si era más que obvio -dijo Mako. Todas asintieron.

-Bueno...-dijo Ritsu- Sí estamos saliendo.

-Eso es genial Ricchan-dijo Yui-. De hecho, yo también tengo que decir algo.

-¿Qué sucede Yui? -preguntó Nodoka.

-Yo soy novia de Mugi-chan -dijo Yui a la vez que abrazaba a una sonrojada Mugi.

-¡¿Eh?! -exclamaron todas sorprendidas, excepto Nodoka, Elizabeth y Ui. Quienes ya lo sabían.

-No... No lo sabíamos Yui... -dijo Mako.

-Pues es así- respondió feliz Yui.

-Y-Yui... -dijo Mugi sonrojada.

-Tranquila Mugi-chan-dijo Yui-. Ellas no dirás nada, ¿cierto chicas?

-Cierto -respondieron todas a la vez.

-Mako, ¿y tu novia? -preguntó Yui.

-Se ha ido a casa. Dijo que tenía una cena con sus padres -respondió con toda naturalidad Mako.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que Mako tiene novia?! -exclamó Saki.

-Así es Saki -dijo Mako calmada.

-Eso sí que es raro... -dijo Saki.

-Eh, no te pases tampoco -dijo Mako mientras hacía un puchero.

-Vale, vale -dijo Saki. Y a continuación todas rieron.

Ya de camino a casa, todas las chicas iban juntas. El grupo había crecido considerablemente a como era originalmente.

-Chicas... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Mako.

-No s...-

-¡Ya sé! -dijo Yui- ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y jugamos a la botella? Sólo retos claro.

-¡Me apunto! -dijo Mako, Nodoka y Elizabeth a la vez mientras alzaban una mano.

-Uhhh no... -dijeron Ui, Mio, Azusa y Yomi.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Vamos! -dijo Yui, y así todas fueron a su casa. Para pasar el rato como lo hacían siempre. Haciendo tonterías.

_-''Yui.'' -dijo Roger._

_-''¿Qué sucede Roger?''_

_-''Felicidades. Realmente te lo mereces.''_

_-''Gracias Roger, significa mucho para mi.'' -dijo Yui mientras una lágrima se escapaba._

-Onee-chan. ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Ui alarmada.

-No pasa nada Ui, nada de nada... -respondió Yui con una gran sonrisa.

La vida de preparatoria de nuestras amigas había acabado, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a ser emocionante la vida que les espera. Todo lo contrario, no saben qué podrían encontrarse ahora que habían dejado la preparatoria atrás. Pero eso era algo que debían averiguar ellas mismas...

_Fin._

**Y hasta aquí queda la primera temporada de ''Yo y mi otro yo.'' **

**Esperad por la segunda temporada, no creo que tarde mucho en hacerla. Y quiero daros las gracias por seguir mi historia. ¡Os quiero joder! Que lloro. Adiosito, hasta la próxima.**

**PD: Las dos canciones son ''Babel'' y 'I Will Wait'' de Mumford & Sons.**


End file.
